Petites Pensées Intimes
by Yuna Malfoy
Summary: 6eme année à Poudlard.Hermione Granger met tout en oeuvre pour séduire son fantasme de toujours Ron Weasley. RWHG et HPGW.
1. Rien qu'un tout petit moment

**Note de Moi:** Salut! Voici ma première fic...donc soyez indulgent, lol ;). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire autant que j'ai prit plaisir à l'écrire!

OoHh et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe...

**Rating:** Un petit **M**

**Couples: **Ron/Hermione et Ginny/Harry

**Petites Pensées Intimes**

**Chapitre 1: Rien qu'un tout petit moment.**

Salut! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en 7eme année à Poudlard. Je suis une fille tout à fait normale je dirais même banale. Trop banale puisque je n'attire l'attention d'aucun garçon à par ce charmant Viktor Krum en 4eme année. Mais ça sa date et j'en suis toujours au même point: Je me sens HORRIBLE! C'est pour ça que je me réfugie dans mes études! Mais ça tout le monde le sait. En revanche ce que personne ne sait, même pas Ginny ma meilleure amie, c'est que depuis un certain moment je perd complètement les pédales pour un garçon! Il me rend dingue. Quand je le vois je suis toute émoustillée. Mais ce n'est pas MOI ça! Pas la Hermione Granger que je connais. Que TOUT le monde connaît. Surtout qu'en plus ce garçon là je le connais depuis longtemps. Depuis mon entrée a Poudlard pour être précise. Un des mes meilleurs amis. LE FRERE DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE! Mais comment ai-je pus en arriver là? Je vais vous raconter:

Tout a commencé un samedi soir dans la salle commune des Griffondor alors que tout le monde était allé se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Ron, moi et Harry qui avait très mal à sa cicatrice. J'étais assise sur le canapé à coté de Harry et Ron était assit dans le fauteuil en face de moi. C'est à ce moment là, ce tout petit moment de rien du tout, qu'il me fit perdre la tête! _IL_ feuilletait un magazine de Quidditch et je me surpris à le regarder fixement. Très fixement en fait. Je l'étudié quoi. NON je ne le matais pas! Je regardais ses superbes mains tourner les pages. Les petits sourires qu'il faisait quand quelque chose dans ce magazine lui plaisait, ses grimaces quand au contraire ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ses soupirs, ses gémissements qui me faisais frissonner toute entière...

NON MAIS RESAISIE TOI HERMIONE! Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire là? Oh mon Dieu je matais Ron? Ronald Bilius Weasley? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est charmant...même très charmant...je dirais même BEAU comme un Dieu...

Alors que j'étais dans mon matage complet je ne me rendis même pas compte que ce crétin avait levé ses beaux yeux azur vers moi.

-Hermione...?

- Hhhmmmm?

OhOhOh mais qu'elle GOURDE je fais!

-Oui?

J'essayais à grande peine de reprendre mes esprits... en vain! Chiotte!

-Pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça?

-Euuuhhh...Mais euuhhh... tu dis n'importe quoi Ron!

Et voila que je me mettais à bafouiller! Non mais c'est que le ciel est contre moi!

-Alors est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as les joues rouges et que tu es toute en sueur? Me lance t-il avec son satanique sourire en coin.

Bon Hermione tu es la réincarnation de la maîtrise de soi alors tu ne vas pas perdre ton sang

froid devant ce diable! Mais quel beau Diable! HERMIONE! Je respire un grand coups et me lance.

-J'ai chaud.

Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'il me scrute, toujours ce sourire satanique sur ses lèvres.

- Et c'est moi qui te donne chaud comme ça ma puce? Me souffle t-il.

Ouah que sa voix était rauque, sensuelle, chaude...

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues! Ohhhh et merde!

-Pppppffffffff Ron tu délires tous seul là! Tu dis n'importe quoi!

-Ca c'est ce que tu dis ma puce.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il accentuait sa voix sur « MA PUCE »? Et pourquoi il m'appelle ma puce hein?

Je fermais le livre un peu trop brutalement et partis en courant dans ma chambre! Bon pour le sang froid c'était raté. Pour le ridicule c'était gagné.

-Non mais tu l'as vu Harry? C'est pas moi qui est eut un mirage là si?

-Non je crois pas non. Elle te matait de la tête aux pieds.

Ron jubilait. Harry était mort de rire dans son fauteuil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

bip bip bip bip...

Oh non saleté de réveil ! Tais toi.

Je jetais le maudit réveil par terre qui s'écrasa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Bon beh aujourd'hui t'es pas de bonne humeur Hermione!

Tans pis j'ai pas envie d'être de bonne humeur. J'ai envie d'être méchante avec tout le monde et de rester seule.

Je partis dans la salle de bain prendre un bon bain FROID pour effacer toute trace de ce rêve torride que j'avais fait dans la nuit! Quel rêve...! Jamais je n'avais fait pareil rêve. Jamais je n'avais pensé à toutes les choses que je pourrais faire avec LUI! Oooohhhh non ça y ait je recommence! Mais ce n'est pas possible! Je ne suis pas possible. Faut que je me contrôle un peu.

Je descendis les escaliers de ma chambre de préfête et faillis m'étaler comme une crêpe en LE voyant assis à la table de la salle commune avec rien qu'un pantalon sur ses hanches.

Heureusement que j'avais un peu de réflexes et me rattrapais à la rambarde. Je vous dis pas qu'il a faillit s'étouffer dans son verre de jus d'orange.

Oooohhhhh le Salop il l'avait fait exprès en plus! Je le vis lançait un regard de winner vers son imbécile de meilleur ami, je ne donnerais pas de nom...HARRY POTTER!

Oooooooouuuuuuhhhhhh ces deux là! Bon je fais comme si de rien était et m'assois en face de Gin qui me regarde avec des gros yeux.

-Quoi? Lançais-je un peu trop brutalement.

-Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied Heeerrrrmmmmiiiooonnneeee? Me demanda Ron en appuyant bien sur mon prénom.

Non c'est toi qui me fais cet effet là! Mais ça je ne le dirais pas.

-oui pourquoi? Ça te dérange peut être? Aboyais-je.

Il ne me répondit même pas et souleva ses sourcils.

Hahahaha Ron merci.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner en 2 temps 3 mouvements et sortis très vite.

Dans les escaliers Ginny m'attrapa le bras me faisant presque avoir une crise cardiaque!

-AAaaaaarrrrhhhhggggg...Ginny c'est toi! Non mais tu m'a foutu la trouille tu sais!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère?

-Mais de quoi tu parles Gin?

- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile Hermione. J'ai vu comment t'as faillis t'étaler en le voyant torse nu. Comment LUI t'a regardé, les petits regards qu'il te lançait... Alors dis moi Hermione! S'il te plait

-Ben il n'y a rien à dire Gin. Sauf que hier soir j'ai faillis jouir sur place en regardant ton frère.

-QUOI! Hermione c'est TOI qui a sortit ce mot LA?

Et Ginny se mit à sauter et à crier dans tous les sens.

-Oui je ne me reconnais plus Gin. Gin...? Ginny tu m'écoutes un peu?

Mais non Ginny ne m'écoutais pas du tout en fait! Elle était complètement hystérique et continuait sa danse de la joie!

Elle m'agrippa les épaules, me regarda droit dans les yeux, me fit un magnifique sourire, me prit dans ses bras et se remit à crier!

Partis dans son élan je me mis à crier et sauter partout avec elle, des groupes d'élèves nous regardait bizarre mais je m'en foutais en fait. J'étais toute excitée et je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

La seule personne qui aurait put m'arrêter aurait été Ron. Ron?

RON?

Et Merde! LE Ron en question était en haut des escaliers, les bras croisés sur son torse large et nous...non ME regardait avec ce sourire satanique qui me faisait tant frissonner.

Ginny éclata de rire en me voyant devenir blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine puis bleu parce que je ne respirais plus et enfin rouge comme une tomate trop mûre... Ooohhhh la

HONTE!

-On s'amuse les filles? Pouffa Harry

Ron passa tout près de moi, m'effleurant. Mon corps tout entier vibra d'un seul coup à ce presque touché. Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Un clin d'oeil qui me fit avoir chaud partout dans mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais paralysée. Maudit clin d'oeil et maudit soit Ronald Weasley.

Je me calmais pendant que je me rendais dans la salle de cours. Mais quel cours au fait? Ahhhh ce Ron me fait perdre mes esprits jusqu'à en oublier les cours que j'ai! Ooouuuhhhhh.

Je repérais Lavande et Parvati, gloussant encore et encore, et les suivis. Sans montrer que je les suivais, bien sure.

Aaaahhhhh. Noooonnnnn pas vers les cachots. On est quel jours déjà? Aahhh oui Lundi. Quuuuooooiiiii Lundi! Ohh non 2h de cours de potions avec se serpent vicieux et graisseux mais en plus je suis assise à coté de RON! Mais dans l'état où je suis je vais faire exploser la classe et IL va encore se foutre de ma gueule.

Rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee il y a des jours comme ça ou on ferait mieux de rester au lit!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voila pour mon premier chapitre de ma première fic! Comment l'avez vous trouvé? J'espère qu'il vous a plu et si il y a des choses qui cloches dites le moi comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer ;)

Laissez une tite Review svp :)

MERCI et BiZzOo!

_PS: Et voilou j'ai corrigé tout ce que j'ai pu ma chérie d'amûr!  
BisoOs!  
Sanka… _


	2. Révélation

**Note De Moi: **Bonjour,bonjour! Alors voici le 2eme chapitre de ma merveilleuse Fic (je ne m'envoie pas de pivoine lol) et comme d'hab rien est à moi à par ce qui est à moi ;)!

Une tite review ca fait toujours plaisir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :D...

Il y a une toute petite,mini scene R. Mais vraiment minuscule alors...

**Rating: **Un petit M

**Pairing: **Ron/Hermione et Harry/Ginny.

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Chapitre 2: Révélation**

Je respire un bon coup et m'avance vers la salle de classe. Je marche lentement la tête haute et m'assois à coté de LUI. Il tourne sa tete vers moi et me fixe. Tout d'un coup je trouve mes mains très interresante a regarder. J'ai la tête baissé et pris pour qu'il detourne les yeux!

-Ca va Hermione? Me demande t-il.

_Non ca va pas, je suis assise a coté de la plus belle espece de mâle de cette planete et j'arrive plus à me controler._

-Oui ca va très bien Ron. Dis-je, sans le regarder.

-Hhmmppfff. Alors tu pourrais me regarder quand j'te parle! Me murmure t'il au creux de l'oreille. Oreille très sensible je dois dire puisque un courant électrique me parcours le corps.

-Bon écoute Ron je...euh...J'ai autre chose à faire...alors...euh...c'est bon hein!

Baffouillais-je.

J'aime pas baffouiller. Surtout devant lui.

Il se tourne, ne cachant pas son rire.

J'ai bien crus qu'il allais jamais me lacher. Harry n'a rien loupé de notre petite conversation à ce que je vois. Rrrrrreeee celui la aussi.

Les mecs...tous les même!

-Miss Granger j'aimerais bien que vous soyez un peu plus attentive à mon cours au lieu de rêvasser de vos déboire amoureux avec Mr Weasley.

Ooooohhhhhh le...le...le CON!

Le rouge me monte au joue! Toute la classe se met à hurler de rire et moi j'ai envie de pleurer.Je suis vraiment hyper sensible en ce moment.J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Beh d'ailleurs une larme roule sur ma joue. Ron s'en appercois, a mon plus grand malheur, il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, se raproche tout doucement de moi et me chuchotte :

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'a jamais eut de relation amoureuse à part avec ses chaussettes crasseuses.

Je pouffe de rire à ces paroles.

-10 points en moins pour Griffondor. Lance Rogue avec un mauvais sourire au lèvres.

Toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour nous retirer des points.

-Bon on commence Hermione? Me dit Ron avec un regard malicieux.

-On commence quoi? M'affolais-je.

-Mais la potion Hermione. A quoi d'autre tu pensais? Me sussure t-il en s'approchant très très près de mon visage. Si je m'avancais rien qu'un peu...un tout petit peu...je pourrais l'embrasser.

Sans m'en rendre conte, j'anvancais mes lèvres vers les siennes et...

-Rreehhmm rreehhmm! 10 points en moins à chacun pour exposition des sentiments en plein cours. Et une retenue.Demain soir à 21h dans ma salle de classe.

Super ma journée commence bien! Génial, merci Ron.

-Et voilà! A cause de toi on va en retenue; t'es content!

-A cause de moi? Non mais j'allucine là. C'est toi qui a ésséyé de me rouler une pelle! Quoique je t'aurais bien laissé faire...ma puce.

Il passe son bras sur ma taille et sur le coup de la surprise je fait un bond, mon bras avance vers le chaudron bouillant, le touche, le chaudron tombe et se renverse sur les parties intimes de Ron. Tout ca au ralentit bien sure, pour que je vois toute la scene et que je ne puisse rien n'y faire evidemment. Ca serait trop facile sinon.

Je vis Ron se tordre de douleur. Qu'est ce que j'était mal. Le pauvre.

-MISS GRANGER!

Oups! Rogue. Je l'avais oublié celui la.

-Londubat emmenez Weasley à l'infirmerie. Grogne t-il.

Neville s'exècute et moi je regarde, terrifiée, Ron partir, se tenant les...ooouuuhhh ca doit faire mal .

Il me jette un dernier regard ou je vis qu'il ne m'en voulais pas. Je lui fis un petit sourire crispé.

Je suis une catastrophe ambulante! Oohh que je m'en veux...!Bon après tout, ca passera...

En y repenssant c'était plutot marrant! En revoyant la tete de Ron je me mis a rire à en perdre haleine. Je ne pouvais plus m'arreter tellement c'était drole.

Je suis une méchante fille quand meme.

La sonnerie annonca la fin du cours de potions. Je me dirigeais calmemant vers la sortie avec un grand sourire, toujours en pensant à ce pauvre Ron.

-Hey Hermione! Attend moi.

Ohh Harry. J'avais presque oublié qu'il existait lui.

Je me tournais vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal, plutot mal, de cacher mon sourire goguenard.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu souris comme ca toi hein?

-Tu le sait très bien. Dis-je en lui faisant un clein d'oeil. Et je me remis à marcher pour me rendre en botanique.

C'est moi qui viens de faire un clein d'oeil à Harry Potter? Oula...Bon beh c'est pas grave.

La journée se passa sans autre catastrophe de ce genre. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis. Déjà qu' en cours de potions j'ai faillis mourire de rire alors pour autre chose je me serais écroulée par terre.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe en moi mais j'ai l'impression de changer. Je trouve que c'est la seule solution puisque jamais auparavant je n'aurais passé une demi heure devant la glace de ma salle de bain à me préparer pour aller diner dans la grande salle. Ce n'est pas moi ca! Enfin ce n'étais pas moi. Maintenant ca l'est.

Bon je me dépeche sinon je vais etre en retard.

Je pousse les portes menant à la grande salle. Tout le monde s'arrete de parler. Plus aucuns bruits.Rien. Je marche en direction de la table des Griffondor audacieuse et fiere.

Sous ma robe de sorcier,qui n'était pas fermé je précise, je ne portais pas l'habit habituel. On n'est pas obligé de toute facon. Je portais une jupe en jean délavée qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et un petit débardeur rose.

J'étais contente de l'effet que je produisais sur Ron. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et s'il ne se retenait pas je suis sure qu'il baverait. Loin de moi l'idée que ca me plairais. Je me mis à glousser à cettepensée,l'imaginant parfaitement en train de baver.

C'est bien d'etre le centre d'attention finalement.

Je m'assois entre Ginny et Seamus. Juste en face de Ron. Mon petit plan marchait à merveille.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca? Demandais-je innocement.

Les yeux de Ron ne me quittaient pas.

-Tu...euh...ça te change. Réussi à articuler Harry.

-C'est pas bien c'est ca? Je posais sur Harry des yeux feintement abattus.

-Si si c'est génial. Ca te va super bien seulement on ne t'as jamais vu comme ca c'est tout. Harry rougi un peu. Juste un petit peu,au sourire que je lui lancait.

Je me tournais face à Ron et lui demandais-je d'une petite voix:

-Et toi Ron? Ca te plais comment je suis habillée?

Et en meme temps que je lui posais cette question, je croisais les jambes en effleurant sa cuisse. J'avais un peu honte. Meme beaucoup honte en fait. Jamais la Hermione d'avant n'aurais fait CA! Je n'aurais peut etre pas dû.

Mais en le voyant rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux je me dis que la Hermione d'avant était bel et bien partie et laissait place à une Hermione qui se sentait plus femme que jamais.

-Euh...C'est cool. Dit-il.

Et il enfourna toute la nourriture qui lui passait sous la main. Il paraissait très mal à l'aise.

J'étais assez contente de moi!

-Hermione je vois que tu ne perd pas de temps me murmura Ginny à l'oreille.

Là c'était mon tour de devenir toute rouge. Bon c'est vrai que j'avais changé du tout au tout et que c'était flagrant mais de la à insinuer que j'allumais Ron... je rougis encore plus à cette pensée.

Ginny pouffait dans son verre. Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les cotes.

-Gin calme toi un peu. Tu vas t'étouffer.

-Si tu voyais ta tete. Et elle rit de plus belle.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tete? Criais-je un peu trop fort.

Oups. J'aurais pas pu me controler. NON evidemment.

-Ohh tu as juste une meche qui dépasse de ton joli chignon, ironisa Ron.

Et voilà! Il était déjà sorti de son état d'embaras. Fait chier!

-Ah ah très drole Ron...Tu as un humour a couper le souffle! Lancais-je acerbe.

Et pas que ca d'aileurs. Oui mais là je m'égare, c'est pas bien...

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de t'habiller comme ca? Dit-il en me détaillant ouvertement. En s'arretant juste...dans mon décolté vertigineux!

-Je fais ce que je veux Ronald Bilius Weasley! Et puis ca n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

Ohh non pourquoi j'ai dis ca? pourquoi? En voyant une lueur ironique dans ses beaux yeux bleu je me dis que c'était la fin...pour moi et pour mes illusions. Qu'il allait encore me ridiculiser.Mon plan était foutu.Mais bizarrement rien ne vint.

On était yeux dans les yeux. Plus personne ne comptait en cet instant à par ça. La lueur ironique avait fait place à du désir.

Désir? Ohhh finalement mon plan n'était pas totalement tombé a l'eau.

-Hrrmmm hrrmmm...

Et ce moment magique fut litéralement ruiné par ce crétin de survivant. Je lui lancais un regard avada kedavrisant pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait tout gaché.

Lavande et Parvati n'avait pas loupé une miette de cet échange. Domage. Demain tout Poudlard saurait que moi, Hermione Jane Granger faisais du charme au beau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir en entrant dans ma chambre de préfete je trouvais un petit mot sur mon lit. Je tendis distretement la main ne m'attendant pas à découvrir l'écriture très masculine de Ron:

_**J'ai bien aimé ta petite tenue de ce soir.**_

_**Rêve bien de moi cette nuit.**_

Je tremblais toute entiere. Le rouge me monta encore aux joues. Je dévrais marquer dans mon journal toute les fois ou ca m'arrive pensais-je. Exécutant le geste à mes pensées, je pris mon journal intime qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit et écrivis tout ce qui m'étais arrivé dans la journée.

Beaucoup plus tard je m'endormais.

Encore ce rêve.

_J'étais assise dans l'herbe cachée par les feuille d'un grand saule pleureur. Je lisais, calée contre cet arbre. J'étais bien._

_Puis, les feuilles s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Ron. Il était divinement beau dans sa tenue de Quidditch. Je levais mes yeux noisette vers lui, malicieuse. Sans m'en rendre conte, je me trouvais débout devant lui. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi. Il sa pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les mienne. J'agrippaient mes mains derriere sa nuque. _

_Sa bouche avait quittée mes lèvres et traçait des traits brûlant dans mon cou, sur la peau nue des mes épaules..._

_J'aimais cette sensation. _

_-c'est drolement dur de t'embrasser debout. Murmurais-je tout contre sa bouche. Il comprit le sous-entendu et m'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche._

_Il passa ses mains sous mon débardeur qu'il jugea de trop et l'envoya voltiger au loin. Toute timidité m'avait quitté et je me préssais tout contre lui. Le reste de nos affaires allèrent vite rejoindre mon débardeur._

_On était nue l'un contre l'autre, il grognait de plaisir. Ses mains laissaient des marques brûlante sur ma peau laiteuse.Tracées des arabesques sur mon ventre,sur mes cuisses. Et moi je m'amusait à redessiner ses abdominaux du bout des doigts,le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Il déscendait sa bouche sur l'un de mes seins,le titillant du bout de la langue,puis plus bas,beaucoup plus bas. Il me faisait l'amour avec tant de passion et de désir que je perdais complétement la tête entre ses bras._

Je me reveillais toute en sueur. Mon coeur battait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Un garcon ne devrait pas me faire ressentir tout ca.

Je me levais,énervée, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Il était 6h du matin et je n'arriverais plus à me rendormir de toute façon.

Fin prête je descendis de ma chambre bien décidais à jouer ce petit jeu de la séduction avec un certain Ronald Weasley. C'est bien normal de faire ces rêves a mon age.Et puis ca ne me déplaisais pas tant que ca.

Toute prise dans mes réfléxions je ne vis pas de suite Lavande sur les genoux de Ron.

En m'aprecevant de cette horreure je blémis. Folle de rage je partis en vitesse. Le petit griffondor qui se trouvait sur ma route fut projetté a terre. Tant pis pour lui, il avait qu'a pas etre sur mon passage. Tout ca c'était la faute de Ron. C'était TOUJOURS de sa faute.

-Beh qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive? Demanda lavande avec la plus belle voix de gourdasse de la terre entiere.

Ron ne c'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réaction brutale. Il pensait qu'il allait la rendre un peu jalouse mais pas jusque là.

Je marchais sans but dans Poudlard. De grosses larmes s'étalaient sur mes joues devenues rouge par la colère.

Le salop! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse me faire une chose pareille.

-Hermione! Cria quelqu'un derrière elle.

Ah non. Je ne veux voire personne dans cet état. J'accélérais le pas pour semer celui qui me suivait.

-Hermione attend! Harry m'attrapa le bras.

-Lache moi je veux etre seule.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

-Ecoute Hermione,Ron voulait juste te rendre jalouse. Voir ta réaction.

-Et je crois que ca a marché. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour. C'est vrai que je m'étais un peu emportée.

-Oui bon j'ai un peu éxagéré, mais quand j'ai vu cette pimbèche sur lui j'ai vu rouge.

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez et ce fut à ce moment là que Ron choisit d'arriver.

Il s'arreta net, serra les poings et tourna les talons aussi sec.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de lui, de ces manières, de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir et d'un geste rageur je poussais Harry pour partir en courrant vers les toilettes des filles.

Là au moins il y avait Mimi Geignarde, qui me comprenait, me soutenait et qui pestait contre Ron.

J'était la seule, avec Ginny, qui venais lui rendre visite. Elle m'aimait bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Bravo Ron! Elle allait se réconcilier avec toi et tu ne trouve pas mieux à faire que de la rendre furieuse. Harry était exaspéré par les réactions de Ron. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il était pourtant amoureux d'Hermione depuis la deuxieme année et il n'avait toujours pas sauté le pas.

-Ohh toi c'est bon hein.

Ron était assis sur le canapé les bras croisés et ne contenait pas très bien sa colère.

-Ce soir vous avait une retenue ensemble alors fait quelque chose, je sais pas moi,mais ne reste pas planter là comme un crétin!

-Merci Harry. Quand je serais sur le point de me suicider je sais que tu sera là pour m'encourager.

-Oh Ron arrete un peu de t'appitoyer sur ton sort. Secou toi un peu, bon sang.

Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage de Ron. Pas un sourire de joie mais plutot un sourire ou derriere se cachait un mauvais plan. Harry remarqua se sourire et se demanda qu'est qu'il pourrait inventer de plus stupide que rendre jalouse Hermione. Il ne tarda pas pour le savoir:

-je vais chauffer Hermione. Au point qu'elle ne contrôle plus son désir et qu'en elle sera prete à se donner, je partirais.

-Mais oui c'est ca Ron.

Quel crétin pensa Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le soir de la retenue arriva bien trop viteà mesyeux .Je retrouvi Ron adossait au mur à coté de la porte.

Qu'il était beau. Il avait un tee-shirt qui moulait ses beaux muscles puissants. Mon coeur manqua un battement.

Il me souriait...Bizarre...

Rogue ouvrit la porte, nous regarda, je lisait du mépris dans ses yeux.

-Rentrez. Cracha t-il.

Je passais devant lui la tete haute.

-Vous devrez laver toutes ces tables. Je vous laisse.

On peut partir quand on veut alors. Je regardais Ron, qui, je crois pensait la meme chose que moi.

-La porte sera vérouillait par un sort et ne s'ouvrira que quand vous aurez fini.

Venant de fair effondrer tout mes beaux espoirs Rogue sorti de la salle en claquant la porte comme il savait si bien le faire.

Je ne lancais meme pas un regard à Ron, pris le seau d'eau savoneuse, l'éponge et me lancais frénétiquement dans le nétoyage des tables. Très salles je dois dire. Meme pourris. Beurk mais c'est quoi ce truc tout collant? Du chewing-gum? Je soupçonnais Rogue d'avoir tout salit lui meme et releva la tete quand je sentis quelque chose tombait sur mes pied.

Un tee-Shirt?

Je levais la tete pour apercevoir un Ron torse nue. Il souriait méchemmant. Il s'attaqua à une table et moi je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui.

Il jouait vraiment avec mes nerfs! Je commencais une autre table ayant eut du mal à me ressaisir.Je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de jeter quelques regards vers lui.Une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son corps athlétique,le faisant paraître encore plus beau que d'habitude. Ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau pâle. Je m'maginais bien passer mes mains dessus...puis... Je secouais la tête pour ne pas penser à ces choses là. Et me remettait a astiquer.

30 minutes passèrent. Je sentis une présence derriere moi. Je savais très bien qui c'était. Mais je me retournais quand meme.

Il était très proche de moi. Trop proche. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Il s'approcha de moi et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Ma respiration était saccadée. Il posa ses levres sur mon cou. Oh je ne rêvais pas! Au moment ou j'enroulais mes bras autour de lui il ricana et s'écarta de moi. Puis retourna laver les tables.

Les larmes me picotaient les yeux.Il n'attendait que ca. Je le HAIS!

Je fini de frotter les tables et quand j'entendis le cliquetis de la porte je partis presque en courrant.

Ron était resté dans la salle. Pourquoi il avait fait ca? Il ne le savait pas! Par contre quand il avait serré Hermione dans ses bras il avait tout de suite sut qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il n'aurait pas dû arreter ses caresses.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FIN!

Comment l'avez vous trouvé?

J'accepte tout les conceils.

Désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes lol.

Et la suite mercredi prochain!

Une tite review si vous plé :) ça me boosterait lol...

BiZzOo


	3. Hermione contre attaque

**Chapitre 3: Hermione contre attaque**

**-**Il c'est foutu de ma gueule, Ginny.

Ca faisait au moins une heure que j'expliquais à Ginny tous ce qui c'était passé. J'étais affalé sur son lit, la mine dépitée et elle, elle faisait les cent pas, comme un lion en cage. Elle marmonnait des choses inintelligibles pour mon esprit torturé et surtout, elle me mettait les nerfs à vif.

Dans un sursaut d'hystérie la plus totale je lui criais:

-Ginerva Weasley, arrête de tourner en rond, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua son petit manège un bon moment. Je vais l'assommer! Je cherchais un objet assez lourd pour l'abattre sur sa tête quand soudain elle se mit à crier:

-J'ai trouvé! J'ai une idée!

Une lueur de folie dansait dans ses yeux turquoises. J'avais un peu peur tout à coup.

Quand un Weasley avait une idée, il ne fallait surtout pas la suivre et faire tout le contraire.

-Ginny! Ca me ferait plaisir que tu me mettes au courrant. Lui dis-je avec un faux sourire.

Elle pivota pour se trouver face à moi. Elle avait l'air d'une furie.

Je confirme. Les Weasley sont bien des fous!

-Ma petite chérie d'Hermione...

Oula...Ca sent pas bon du tout. Elle avançait vers moi tel un guépard chassant sa proie tandis que j'essayais de m'éloigner le plus possible d'elle.

-On...va...élaborer...un...plan! Me dit-elle en hachant chaque mot. Sa bouche s'étirant en un mauvais rictus digne de Rogue.

-Un...un...un plan? Bégayais-je. Bizarrement j'avais perdue toute colère et je sentais l'appréhension monter en moi.

-Viiiii, un plan.

Après m'avoir expliqué son plan on entendit un gros BOOM.

Ah beh c'était moi. J'avais tellement été choquée par son putain de plan à la con que j'en étais tombée à la renverse.

-Hey! Qu'est ce qui se passe la haut?

-Ca va les filles? Crièrent en même temps Harry et Ron.

-Oui c'est juste Hermione qui est tombée par terre. Leur hurla Ginny.

-Beh oui c'est pas grave, c'est juste moi! J'aurais pu me fendre le crâne, ohh beh c'est pas grave elle est juste morte. Dis-je en me relevant, avec une subtile petite pointe d'ironie dans ma jolie petite voix.

Ginny me regarda avec compassion. Ahhh Ginny! C'est une vrai tigresse cette fille. Je lui souris. De toute façon je n'avais pas trop le choix si je voulais faire tomber Ron dans mes filets. Et puis Ginny ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça.

-T'as une salle mine Hermy. Va te coucher on en parlera demain ok!

-Merci du compliment Gin. Rigolais-je. Je lui lançais un polochon à la figure puis parti précipitamment vers ma chambre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit passa très vite. Toujours ce rêve.

Je me levais, m'habillais et partis très vite vers le dortoir de Ginny. Qui m'attendais, assise sur son lit. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir en face d'elle. Je que je fis.

-Ce week-end se sera parfait pour éxécuter notre petit stratagème. Me dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Oué si tu veux...Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste de faire ce qu'on devait faire.

-Allez Hermy. S'il te plait. Ca va être Génial. Toi pour Ron et moi pour Harry.

Un sourire béa apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle prononça le nom de son fantasme.

-Oui...Youpi. T'as vu comment sa m'enchante.

-Ohh Hermione! Si t'as un autre plan...dis le moi!

-Bon bon d'accord. J'accepte. Mais moi je te dis qu'on courre à la fin du monde...Enfin à notre perte si tu préfères. Ajoutais-je en voyant les yeux de Ginny qui me disaient: T'exagère pas un peu!

-Oué! A notre perte...c'est ça! Mais si sa marche...on courre à notre bonheur! A leur bonheur!A tous les plaisirs des couples amoureux...

- Rhemme rhhemm Ginny ne t'enflamme pas trop vite.

Et on descendit les escaliers du dortoir tout en riant de ce qu'on allait oser faire.

La semaine passa à une allure impressionnante ou j'avais évité le plus possible Ron qui essayait de me coincer seule. Sauf que je n'étais jamais seule et MiMi le terrorisait! Ce qui m'aidais bien. Pauvre Ron! Je le revois en train de courir, MiMi aux trousses.

En entrant dans la salle commune de Griffondor je vis Ginny attablé, avec Ron et Harry près d'elle. Bon je prends mon courage à deux mains et je ne fuis pas.

On est vendredi. On avait dit qu'on ferait ça ce soir et puis je vais vite m'enfermer dans ma chambre! Pensais-je en me précipitant vers la porte de ma chambre.

Ginny étant plus rapide que moi, m'attrapa le bras et dis tout haut:

-Allé hop tous dehors. Il faut chaud, le soleil brille dans le ciel alors on va s'installer au frais sous un arbre.

Et quel arbre! C'était l'arbre de mon rêve. Ohh non l'angoisse. Le fameux rêve me passa devant le yeux et le sang me monta aux joues. J'avais très chaud. Pas à cause de la chaleur caniculaire mais à cause de mon fantasme assis juste à coté de moi.

Ginny sortit de son sac des bouteilles de bières au beurre qu'elle nous tendit avec un petit sourire en coin. Puis un bac de glaçons.

_LE_ bac de glaçon qui allait mettre fin à ma triste vie!

Elle me lança un regard appuyé qui signifiait prend vite un glaçon ou je t'étrangle. Les garçons regardés la scène hallucinés.

Donc je pris le glaçon qu'elle me tendait et le fit glisser le long de ma gorge. Ron suivait mes geste avec un intérêt grandissant tandis le cube de glace glissait vers ma poitrine. Ginny fit de même. Harry était comme hypnotisé.

Hermione/Ginny: 1point Ron/Harry:0

On refit de même avec un autre cube de glace, qui cette fois, fondit sur nos ventres et nos jambes. Plus on continuait notre petit manège plus on avait l'impression que leurs mâchoires allaient se décrocher.

Ron me prit le glaçon des mains et se cala derrière moi. Ma seule réponse fut un petit gémissement. Il le fit lentement passer dans mon dos, augmentant ainsi mes frissons. Quelle délicieuse sensation.

J'entrouvris les yeux pour découvrir que Ginny avait prit les commandes ayant un Harry à sa merci.

Hermione/Ginny: 2; Ron/Harry: 0

Je me retournais pour me trouver à genoux devant lui. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau. Grand et musclé. Je pourléchais mes lèvres, prête à attaquer ma proie. Il me sourit et passa voluptueusement ses mains froides dans mon dos. Je frissonnais à ce contact plus que plaisant.

Ses mains s'aventuraient dangereusement vers mes fesses, m'approchant encore plus près de lui. Si près que ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. J'en étais bouleversée.

Ses mains étaient maintenant remontées vers mes seins durcis par le plaisir. Il enleva bien vite mon tee-shirt me laissant ainsi en soutient gorges noir et rose en dentelles. Quand il s'apprêta à fondre sur mes lèvres offertes un cri d'horreur retentit dans tout Poudlard.

McGonnagall nous avait surprit. L'horreur. Je remettais vite mon haut, ainsi que Ginny mais pas assez rapidement, Lavande, Parvati et autres pestes en avaient déjà trop vue!Ces commères allaient tout répéter et se serait la pire honte de toute ma vie.

Je partis en courrant vers le château, me réfugiant dans ma chambre et fondis en larmes. Elle avait tout gâché cette vieille peau de McGo...J'étais sur le point d'avoir Ron rien qu'à moi...Il...Elle...Et ces merdeuses...

Toc toc toc...

Ginny me rejoignit sur le lit. Elle était désolée mais ne semblait pas se souciait des ragots qui allaient suivre. Elle en avait de la chance... par ce que moi je ne m'en foutait pas du tout...J'ai horreur des ragots, surtout quand c'est de moi qu'il s'agit!

Elle ne parlait pas mais restait près de moi, sa petite main caressant mes cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

-Allez Hermy, c'est l'heure de dîner.

-J'ai pas faim.

Elle me tira du lit de force et planta ses yeux dans les miens, l'air bien déterminé.

-Tu va allez manger! Tu te fous de ce que pense les autres! En un mot tu les EMMERDES! Okay?

Elle essuya mes dernières larmes, me maquilla légèrement les yeux pour effacer toutes traces de pleurs et on se dirigea vers la grande salle comble.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser passer et le brouhaha s'évanouit. On avançait...moi, toute rabougri et Ginny, fier, méprisant tout le monde. Je l'admirais.

D'un coup, les réflexions fusèrent. Provenant tout d'abord de notre table...Lavande la salope et Parvati le grognasse.

-Elle se tape ses deux meilleurs amis...t'as pas honte!

-C'est des putes!

Puis de la table des serpentards.

-Elle se serait même tapée son frère la rouquine...

-C'est des filles faciles!

Et enfin de toute la grande salle.

-Salopes...

-Allumeuses...

-Pervers...

C'était surtout les filles.

-Laisse tomber Hermione, elles sont JALOUSES! dit Ginny bien fort pour qu'elle se fasse entendre. Regarde-les! C'est que des chiennes en chaleurs! Elle avait criait.

Les murmurent cessèrent. Dumbledore regarda Ginny, il paraissait content d'elle. Il lui fit même un clin d'oeil à travers ses lunettes en demi lune.

On s'installa à la table en fasse de Parvati et Lavande. Leur donnant un énorme coup de pied dans les jambes. Elles étouffèrent un cri.

Ginny planta rageusement sa fourchette dans le pauvre morceau de viande qui n'avait rien fait lui et le déchiqueta. Pensant que c'était Parvati-La-Grognasse. Puis quand elle eut finit avec celui-ci elle commença à écrabouiller les petits poids. Pour en faire de la purée. Elle mélangea le tout et le jeta à la figure des deux garces. Surprissent par le choc elles tombèrent à la renverse.

Contente de Ginny, je voulais faire pareil. Je me levais, pris la carafe de jus de citrouille et leur versa dessus...puis, pris dans un élan de violence leur jeta la carafe à la figure.

Toute la salle avait les yeux braquaient sur nous quatre.

Dumbledore avait dit aux autres professeurs de ne pas bouger.

Ginny et Moi sortions de la grande salle n'ayant pas oubliés de jeter un regard meurtrier vers Harry et Ron.

Ils n'avaient pas bougés un seul membre de leurs corps atrophiés par la connerie! Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche pour nous défendre Ginny et Moi! Ils s'étaient comportaient comme des gros lâches qui n'ont rien dans le pantalon. J'avais la rage et n'étais pas prête à leur reparler d'aussi tôt.

-Ils m'adressent la parole...Je les TUE! Marmonna Ginny entre ses dents. Même si s'est mon frère et que je suis amoureuse de Harry, quand c'est trop c'est TROP! Je vais les faire maronner puis, ils viendront s'excuser, ensuite ils seront mes esclaves et à ce moment là...je leur pardonnerais!

-Oué bonne idée Gin...Faut qu'on aille voir MiMi Geignarde...je suis illuminée.

MiMi sortit la tête d'un lavabo en nous voyant arriver.

-MiMi...On a besoin de toi! Dis-je.

-On veut que tu terrorise Lavande et Parvati...Que tu leur fasse les pires choses au monde! Tu peux demander de l'aide à d'autre fantôme bien entendue...commença Ginny.

-Peeves par exemples? demanda MiMi, un mauvais sourire s'étalant sur son visage transparent.

-Oui! Peeves fera l'affaire. Merci beaucoup MiMi tu es géniale.

Je lançais un bisous à MiMi puis on sortis des toilettes.

OoOoOoOo...OoOoOoOo...OoOoOoOo

Les jours suivants les rumeurs avaient empirées disant que nous avions même couchée avec Dumbledore pour attirer ses faveurs. Par contre il y avait quelque chose de bien amusant qui compensait toutes les horreurs dites à notre sujet: l'alliance MiMi/Peeves. Ils martyrisaient Lavande et Parvati! Leur jetant des bombes à bouses juste avant des rentrer en classe, leur versant de l'eau gelée, leur tirant les cheveux...et bien pire encore! Mais tous ça sans aucunes vraies preuves aux yeux de Dumbledore!

C'est vrai qu'il nous protégeait...et ça le faisait même marrer tandis que le professeur McGonnagall était outrée.

Dommage que Ginny avait un an de moins que moi par ce que j'allais devoir supporter les deux gros lâches pendant ce cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal puisque on est en groupe de 3! Rrrhhooolala...

Ils étaient déjà installés quand j'arrivais dans la salle, un peu en retard. Mais je savais que Remus Lupin, notre professeur de DCFM, ne m'en voudrait pas. Dès qu'il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire qui lui allait si bien. Il était charmant pour son âge. Même très charmant je dirais.

J'observais toujours Remus pendant que je m'asseyais avec Ron et Harry, pendant que je sortais mes affaires...Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres tans que je l'imaginais avec des habits un peu plus sexy...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione? Me demanda Ron scandalisé.

Me ressaisissant vite, je lui lançais un regard sévère.

-Je fais ce que je veux Ronald. Lui intimais-je.

-Tu es fâchée contre nous, ok, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi mais de là à faire du charme à Lupin. C'est un prof! Et il est plus vieux que toi! Est ce que tu te rends co...

-Mais tu es complètement dingue toi! Non mais Ron réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis! Puis toute façon ça ne te regarde pas. J'étais vraiment fâchée. Lui, croire que je faisais du charme...à...à...Remus. Il me prend vraiment pour ce que je ne suis pas. Pppffff crétin.

-Pourquoi tu le regardais comme ça alors? Me demanda Harry.

Mais c'est pas vrai. Je ne peux même pas penser à un beau mec sans qu'ils soient là pour me réprimander.

-De quoi tu te mêles? Rétorquais-je avec froideur.

Remus qui avait senti la tension entre nous se dirigea vers notre table.

-tiens, ton amoureux arrive.

-T'es qu'un crétin Ron.

-Ca va tous les trois? Questionna Remus.

-Très bien merci. Répliquais-je pour qu'il s'en aille le plus vite possible. Remus me fit un mini clin d'oeil et repartit. Harry et Ron, les deux gros lourdauds de service, posèrent sur moi un regard plein de reproche.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer encore? J'ai peu être changeais, mais pas au points de sauter sur tous ce qui bouge. Je ne suis pas une putain genre Lavande comme vous pouvez le croire.

-Mais Hermione on ne pensais...commença Ron.

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre, c'est compris. Leur ordonnais-je. Puis je me remis au travail.

Le cours passa très lentement. On ne se parlait pas. Ou très peu. On pouvait sentir la tension qui augmentait. Quand la sonnerie retentie, j'étais déjà debout et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Ignorant tous les regards et toutes les insultes. Je rejoignis Ginny dans la bibliothèque.

-La semaine a été longue hein! Affirmais-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Eprouvante je dirais. Ginny leva ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers moi et me souris. Mais heureusement, ce week-end c'est les vacances. On va avoir deux semaines de répit.

-Les vacances? Oohhh...merde j'avais complètement oublié. Avec tous ce qui nous est arrivés, ça m'était sorti de la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais toi, pendant les vacances Hermy?

-Beh je reste chez moi. Seule. Mes parents s'en vont en France pour leur travail.

-Ohhh c'est génial. Tu viendras au Terrier alors! Ginny avait haussé la voix ce qui lui valut un regard outragé de la part de Miss Pince.

-Je ne sais pas Gin. Je...euh...avec ton frère et tout...

-Ohh s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas toute seule avec eux. Tu sais très bien qu'il y aura Harry aussi. Il ne va pas faire long feu s'il n'y a personne pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Chuchota Ginny d'un air coquin.

-Je croyais que tu lui faisais la gueule!

-Oui moi aussi. Mais hier soir, quand j'étais seule dans la salle commune, il est descendu et...il m'a fait des excuses...et puis tu sais comment je suis Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il est tellement attirant. Quand il m'a embrassé je n'ai pas eut la force de le repousser.

-Tu m'as lâché en clair. Dis-je faussement fâchée.

-Ohh Hermy je suis désolé.

Elle était sincère. Je ris à l'air affligé qu'elle arborait.

-Je t'enverrais un hibou pour te dire quand j'arriverais ok?

-Ok!

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

Le samedi matin on était tous assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard express en train de parler de tout et de rien. Harry et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder mais sans pouvoir se toucher, pas devant Ron qui ferait une crise d'apoplexie en voyant la langue d'un garçon dans la bouche de sa petite soeur. De toute façon je doute qu'ils lui ait dit quelque chose. J'étais la seule au courant et la seule aussi qui remarquait les regards énamourés. Ron et moi faisions comme si il ne s'était rien passé, juste comme si...Mais on était très gênés et ça se sentait. Heureusement qu'il y avait Neville et Luna pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je sentis qu'il posait les yeux sur moi et essayai vainement de continuer la lecture de mon magasine. Depuis une bonne minute au moins je lisais et relisais la même phrase sans en comprendre le simple sens. Je tournai la page un peu trop brusquement et la déchirais. Et voila. C'est ENCORE ça faute.

-Des problèmes Mimione? Me demande t-il dans un demi sourire.

-Non non tout va très bien merci. Répliqua-je froidement.

Pourquoi, POURQUOI faut-il qu'il me fasse ressentir tant de sentiments contradictoires? Il est maladroit mais c'est ça qui me plait chez lui. Il est énervant et frustrant mais c'est ce qui m'attire chez lui. Il a un cerveau mais ne sait pas s'en servir. Une bouche magnifique mais s'en sert juste pour ironiser et parler Quidditch. Des mains absolument divines mais les utilises pour des choses futiles comme ses les passer dans les cheveux au lieu de les poser sur mon corps. Des yeux ou je me noie à chaque fois que je les croisent mais il y a toujours cette petite "lueur d'ironie" dedans. Des jolies fesses bien musclées et là je n'est rien à redire tellement elles sont sublimes.

Il m'énerve. Il faut qu'il succombe à mon charme ravageur. Enfin...peut être pas ravageur mais...il faut qu'il succombe quoi. Mais je vais le faire mariner un peu. Juste pour mon plaisir de le voir de tordre de désir rien que pour moi. Hihihi c'est vacances vont être parfaites.

-Heu...Hermione? M'appela Neville.

-Oui...?

-Tu lis ton magasine à l'envers...

Ouups. Complètement prise dans mon obsession je ne m'en était même pas aperçue.

-Oui, merci Neville. Lui répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

Ron rigola dans sa barbe. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer avec ce sourire suffisant plaqué sur son beau visage. Faut que je lui enlève ça de suite. Non mais pour qui il se prend lui? Le plus beau mec de la terre? Celui qui fait tomber les filles comme des mouches à ses pieds? Qui a le plus sublime des sourires? Un dos magnifiquement sculpté? Des fe... mais qu'est ce que je fait là? Que je m'énerve moi aussi. Rrrrhhheee

-Eh beh quoi Ron? Toi tu sais même pas lire!

Tiens dans les dents. Merlin... mais qu'est ce que je peux être gamine quand même.

Ma réplique avait fait son effet puisque il se rembruni immédiatement. Ohh mais c'est qu'il parait tout triste comme ça. Je l'aimais bien finalement son petit sourie. Non...je ne l'aimais pas. **_Si_**. Non. **_Si_**. Tu va te taire la petite voix qui est dans ma tête! J'ai dis que non. **_Et moi je dis que SI_**. Bon beh alors juste un peu. Pas beaucoup.

Aarrrrhhhgggg je délire! Je me parle a moi toute seule. C'est grave vous croyez? Faudra que j'en parle à Ginny par ce que là je commence vraiment à me faire peur.

Mais c'est Ron qui me fait faire ça. Avant je ne le faisais pas hein. Quand je dis que c'est toujours sa faute ce n'est pas pour me déculpabiliser. C'est la stricte vérité. Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi. Non non non. Pensais-je en secouant la tête en même temps.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Même Luna levait vers moi des yeux hallucinés. Normalement c'est elle qu'on regarde comme ça. Pas moi.

Une secousse se fit ressentir annonçant l'arriver à la gare. Ouf, j'en avais de la chance. Pas besoin de me justifier.

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

-Bon...Tu me préviens quand est ce que tu viens okay!

-Oui Gin, t'inquiètes. Je demande à mes parents des que je rentre chez moi, promis.

-Super. Bisous. Ginny me mime le geste de souffler un bisou sur la main.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOo**

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plu?

Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Une tite mini review ;)

BiZzOo

La suite mercredi prochain.

Et merci de me lire.


	4. Jeu de mains,Jeu de vilain

**Note De Moi: **Alors je voulais m'éxcuser d'avoir un jour de retard! J'avais pas écris tout mon chapitre quatre entierement donc je l'ai écrit en vitesse ce soir! Mais je suis assez contente de mon chap! Il est aussi long que les autres je crois donc j'ai bien travaillé PtDr! lol

Comme d'hab rien est à moi sauf ce qui est a moi!Je remercie JKR. pour avoir créé ces merveilleux personnages et ses merveilleux livres...(je l'aime) et désolo pour l'orthographe...hihihi ;)

Je voulais aussi remercier toutes mes reviewveuses!JE VOUS AIME! merci merci merci! Et tout ceux qui me lisent et qui me mettent pas de reviews je les remercie aussi mais ca me motive donc si vous voulez la suita apuyez sur le petit bouton en bas ca coute rien et ca fait toujours plaisir!

Sur ce...BoNnE lEcTuRe

**Jeu de mains,Jeu de Vilain...**

Arrivé chez moi,mes parents ne cessaient de me dire qu'ils étaient désolé de me laisser toutes seule pendant les vacances. J'avais mainte et mainte fois ésséyais de leur dire que ce n'était pas grave mais il ne me laissais pas en placer une.

-Les cours c'était bien?

-Tu as des nouveaux amis?

-La nourriture est bonne?

-Tes affaires son bien rangées?

Et depuis que j'étais rentrée dans la voiture c'était ça. Ils ne me laissaient même pas le temps de répondre! C'est pas croyable.

-MAMAN,PAPA! STOP! Hurlais-je. D'habitude je les laissais faire, mais là j'en avais vraiment marre et il fallait absolument que je leur demande si je pouvais aller chez les Weasley. Mon avenir amoureux était en jeu...ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça. De toute façon je ne comptais pas leur dire ce que j'allais faire là bas, ricanais-je interieurement.

-Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais passer mes vacances chez les Weasley?

-Chez ton amie Ginny?

Plus précisément chez RON!

-Oui maman chez Ginny. tu as déjà rencontré ses parents, tu t'en rappelle?

-Ohh oui. Leur père est un peu exentrique. Ajouta mon père.

-C'est une famille très charmante.Rapella ma mère. Et leur garçon Ron à l'air très gentil,n'est ce pas Hermione chérie?

-Oui oui...Très gentil.

Si tu savais maman.Si tu savais. Mais tu ne sauras pas.

-Alors je peux y aller? S'il vous plait!

-Oui tu peux y aller ma chérie. Dit mon père.

-Et tu part quand? me demanda ma mère.

-Euh...beh j'envois un Hibou à Ginny. Peut etre demain ou aprés demain surement. Et vous vous partez quand en France?

-Ce soir.Me répondirent-ils en coeur.

oOoOo...oOoOo

En mettant les bagages dans la voiture, ma mère me rappelait que faire et ne pas faire. fermer la porte à clé,ne pas laisser rentre des inconus, ne pas me ballader seule la nuit et tout un tas de choses ennuyeuses que je savais déjà.

-Ne fait pas de bétises ma chérie. Me cria ma mère par la fenetre de la voiture avant de disparaitre complétement.

Ohhh que oui je vais en faire des bétises maman.

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

Ginny m'avais répondu très vite me disant que je pouvais venir dès demain. que sa mère se languissait de me voir et que quand Ron avait apris que je venais il avait manqué une marche dans les escaliers.

Elle m'avait aussi demandé de prendre un maillot par ce que son père avait construit une piscine. Pouvoir admirer Ron en maillot hhuuummmm quel délice...

Ma valise était ouverte sur le lit et moi je cherchais ce que je pouvais bien mettre dedant. Des habits evidemment..mais quel genre d'habit? Par ce que moi, Hermione Granger, prefete en chef et fille coincé, avais des vetements sexy!

Bon il fait chaud donc je vais prendre des jupes,des petits top,des shorts, tout ce qui fera fondre Ron en fait.

Ma valise faite, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, prenant un livre pour passer le temps jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

Le lendemain matin je me levais, petit déjeunais et surtout me languissais affreusement. J'avais dit à Ginny que j'arriverais dans l'après midi pour ne pas paraitre trop préssé mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. Me faire languir comme ça,en pensant à ce qu'_IL _pouvait bien faire.

Manger? Dormir? Se baigner? Oui se baigner...Ohhh et moi qui suis là à attendre au lieu d'admirer ses belles fesses musclées à travers son maillot qui j'éspere sera blanc. A voir l'eau ruisseler sur ses tablettes de chocolat...

Finalement la matinée passa bien vite à penser à toutes ses choses très interessantes...

Une heure avant, je mettais préparée,maquillée. Je portais une jupe volant blanche assez courte mais pas trop non plus, avec un joli petit haut en dentelles blanc lui aussi. Mes cheveux lachés en cascade sur mes épaules. Une touche de glosse et un coup de crayon sous les yeux j'étais prête.

Je pris ma valise, une poignet de poudre de cheminette puis m'installa dans ma cheminé et cria distinctement: Le Terrier.

Suis-je bete? Ca servait strictement à rien puisque j'allais etre couverte de suie...Quelle gourde. tant pis!

J'arrivais dans leur cheminée, un peu déboussolée.En vouluant faire un pas je manquais de tomber. Heureusement deux bras puissants me rattrapèrent immédiatement.

-Merci Ron...murmurais-je.

Il me tenait par la taille, et moi je fis glisser mes mains sur ses épaules. Nos regards fixés l'un à l'autre. On était toujours dans cette position quand Mrs Weasley entra dans la pièce.

-Ron tes frères te cherches...HERMIONE!

Elle poussa litéralement son fils pour me prendre dans ses bras potelets.

-Comment vas tu? Tu m'a l'air bien maigre! dis moi, tu manges assez au moins? ici je vais te faire prendre un peu de poids ca ne te fera pas de mal.

je lui souris à pleine dents. Je savais qu'elle me dirait ca. Elle me trouve toujours trop maigre, quoique ce ne soit pas mon avis...

-Tu n'as pas encore vu notre nouvelle piscine?

-Non Molly, pas encore. Repondis-je en m'époussetant et en remettent mes cheveux en place.

-Ron montre lui.

Et elle nous poussa tout les deux vers l'exterieur.

La piscine était vrément très belle. Toute en pierre,immense.

Tandis que j'admirer le beau travail de Mr Weasley,Ron s'approchait de moi, un regard coquin.

-Ron...?

-Oui Hermione?

-Tu ne vas pas me pousser à l'eau?

-Ohh non je n'oserais pas...Tu me connais.

-Oui c'est pour ca.

je reculais dangeureusement vers la piscine quand il tourna les talons. Ouf j'ai échap...même pas le temps de finir ma pensée que je me retrouvais projetté à l'eau. Heureusement que j'avais eut le reflexe de m'accrocher à son tee-shirt pour l'emmener avec moi dans ma chute.

Je sortis la tete de l'eau,ses yeux étaient rivés sur ma poitrine. Ahh oui...je n'avais pas mis de soutient-gorge et mon haut était franchement transparent.

Je nageais vers lui,me collant contre son corps. Je voulais qu'il me désire. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur que je connaissait bien maintenant. J'aimais cette lueur en fait. Je savais que quand ''elle" était dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu j'avais un certain pouvoir sur lui. C'est ca qui me plaisais.C'est ca qui me poussais vers lui,qui me faisait franchir mes limites de la sage petite fille.

Je sentais son érection sur durcir de plus en plus contre ma cuisse. Il me désirait! J'étais aux anges.

-ATTENTION!

Je relevais la tête pour trucider de mes yeux celui qui avait osé massacrer cette instant de pure extase pour voir un cognard se diriger droit sur nous. Enfin droit sur MOI! Ahh mais qu'elle horreur je vais MOURRIR! Au secours! A l'aide...!

Dans un sursaut je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage puis je me sentis projetté plus loin! J'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais bien vivante et en un seul morceau quand je vis Ron giser sur la surface de l'eau.

Il s'était sacrifié pour moi! Oh mon amour de ma vie et mort par ma faute. Je commancais a pleurer sans pouvoir m'en empecher quand soudain je le vis se relever.

-Aille Fred la prochaine fois vise mieu putain. Lui cria t-il.

La prochaine fois! Comment ca la prochaine fois? Non mais il va voir ce que je vais lui faire la prochaine fois! Et moi qui me suis mise à pleurer pour cet imbécil heureux! Je suis vraiment pathétique comme fille.

-Mimione ca va?

-Non mais t'es fada toi!Que croyez tu en faisant ça? Que tu remonterais dans mon estime? Tu aurais pus te fair très mal. pfff! Lui hurlais-je.

Et je sortis de l'eau,le laissant complétement abasourdie.

-Mais Mione je...

Je n'entendis même pas la fin de sa phrase,et me dirigeais vers l'entrée de la maison. Mrs Weasley poussa un petit cri en me voyant toute trempé et folle de rage.

-Hermione chérie...Que t'es t-il arrivé? Ron t'as embetté? Dis moi tous ma puce. Me demanda t-elle. Je vais le punir tu va voir.Ne t'inquietes pas!

-Non non ca ira merci.Ne le punissez pas surtout.Il n'a rien fait! Lui répondis-je.

-Bon comme tu voudras. J'ai monté tes affaires à l'étage,dans la chambre de Ginny. Va te changer tu va attraper froid si tu reste comme ca.

-Oui j'y vais.

Arrivé dans la chambre Ginny me sauta littéralement dessus. Mais c'est que c'est une fausse mince elle.

-Ginny c'est pas que mais...T'es un peu lourde en fait.

-Ohh Hermione t'es là! C'est génial! T'as vu Ron? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dis? T'a mis quoi dans ta valise?

-Euh Gin laisse moi arriver tu veux? Rigolais-je en allant m'assoir sur le lit.

On resta dans la chambre à papoter pendant au moins deux heures. Ginny me parlais de..._Harry_ (cri de groupie desespérée)! Elle pourrait écrire un livre sur lui tellement elle était intarissable sur le sujet.

Toc toc toc!

-Entrer! Cria Ginny.

-Salut les filles! Ca vous direz de venir fair un jeu avec nous dehors? Demanda Harry.

Je n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que Ginny était deja debout et suivait le survivant de près.

-Harry dit,Ginny exécute! Marmonais-je pour moi même.

Dehors, Fred,Georges et Ron nous attendait,assis autour de la table de terasse. Ron avait un énorme bleu sur le visage,au niveau de la joue gauche. Oh il devait avoir mal. Mon pauvre chérie. Il parlait avec ses frères donc il ne pouvait pas me voir l'observer non? non!

-Alors Hermione? Qu'est ce que tu choisis? Me demanda Fred.

Gneuu? De quoi il parle lui? J'ai du rater une étape là par ce que je me sens comme largué!

-Hein? Choisir...? Quoi? Moi? Questionnais-je. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un atterdé mentale moi vu les regard que tous me lançais.

-On se disait que comme tu es l'invité tu pourrais choisir le jeu que tu voudrais. M'expliqua Georges en articulant bien genre..."t'es débile Hermione ou tu le fais exprés?"

-Aaaahhhh! Beh euh je c'est pas moi! Ce que vous voulez! Lui dis-je. Je ne savais vraiment pas. _Enfin si tu savais! Une petite baignade ca serait tentant non?_ me dit la petite voix hyper dans man tête.

-Bon beh si on part comme ca on est pas sortit de l'auberge.Répliqua Ron.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il a lui! Oh je vais lui en foutre des ''on est pas sortit de l'auberge''.

-Et bien tu as qu'à choisir toi! Monsieur je fais tout mieux que tout le monde! Lançais-je.

Un silence de plond s'abatti sur notre petit groupe.

-Ouuh Hermione s'énerve! Attention.

-Oui George attention elle risquerait de mordre notre cher frère.

-Oui bon ca va! Bougonnais-je en allant enfin m'assoir.

-J'ai une idée! S'écria Harry.

J'ai comme un mauvais préssentiment. Mon instint féminin surdéveloppé me dis que c'est même une trés mauvaise idée qu'il a là!

-Si on faisait un Streap Poker?

-Un quoi? demanda la troupe a l'unison

-Un streap Poker. C'est un jeu de carte ou à chaque qu'un personne perd,elle doit enlever un de ses vetement.

Aaaarrrggghhhhh! non pas ca! Mais qu'elle MAUVAISE idée! Il est fou lui! Il doit avoir une dent contre moi pour me fair subir les pires suplices du la terre entiere.

-Non non non.Pas de streap poker. Dis-je précipitament en voyant toutes les têtes s'illuminer d'un sourire carnassié!

-Oh que si! On joue à ca!

-Mais je croyais que c'était à moi de décider!

-Oui Hermione! C'était! Maintenant c'est au streap poker qu'on joue. ET tu es obligé d'y jouer! Me lanca Fred d'une voix sans réplique.

Je dégluti dificilement! J'y avais deja joué à ce jeu et je suis carrément nul! Je vais me ridiculiser devant Ron! Enfin devant tout le monde mais tout le monde je m'en fou! Bon, de toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis c'est une bonne occasion de voir Ron en caleçon et même moins! Ouuhhh qu'elle bonne idée finalement Harry! Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur mes jolies lèvres. Ron l'avait remarqué et se sentais soudain plus très sure de lui! Hihihi tu va voir...Je vais te mettre la patté mon roudoudou! Prépare toi à faire péter le calbute chérie **_(NdM: Merci Blue cinnamon pour cette réplique)_**.

-Ok on y joue!

Harry alla chercher les cartes,puis leur expliqua un peu mieux les règles du jeu en les modifiants pour mon plus grand malheur!

Quel enfoiré lui alors! En plus que si on perd on doit s'enlever un vetement stratégique,il veut que ce soit celui qui a les meilleures cartes qui nous déshabille. Ohh ca crain! C'est nul! C'est...Moi qui vais dévétir Ron! Enfin si j'ai de bonne carte! Je vais mettre toutes les chances de mon coté! Je VEUX lui enlever lentement tous ses vetement. Le fair lenguir un peu.Le mettre au suplice quoi!_Tu es une sadique! _siffla la petite voix que je connaissais très bien maintenant!

Il distribua les cartes et je me retrouvais en très bonne posture! Je pouvais peut etre gagner. Peut être! Et finalement c'est ce qui arriva! Et c'est...Harry qui perdit! ahahaha...Bon j'aurais préféré Ron mais bon là ca allé surement le rendre jaloux au maximun! Je m'en rejouissais d'avance!

Donc Je me lève,me dirige calmemant vers Harry et lui demande:

-Qu'est que tu veux que je t'enlève RyRy?

-Beh...ma chemise s'te plais!

Je m'accroupis devant lui et commence à deboutoner doucement sa chemise. Puis lui enlève. J'avais sentis le regard de Ron tout le long de mon déboutonnage! Je retourne à ma place et plante mes yeux dans les siens! Il ne souriait pas du tout au contraire.

C'était mon tour de distribuer les cartes donc c'est ce que je fis...Cette fois là c'est Fred qui gagna la partie et...Moi qui perdi. Merde Merde Merde...!

Il s'avance vers moi,un sourire au coin de lèvres.

-Hermione...?

-Euh...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je sois à pied nus? rroohhh lala!

-Beh...je n'est pas le choix n'est ce pas? demandais-je toute penaude!

-Non tu n'a pas le choix Mione! Alors.

Mais c'est qu'il avait l'air préssé ce Fred!

-Bon bon beh...euh...mon tee shirt dis-je dans un murmur.

Il m'enleva donc lentement mon tee shirt.On aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès le saligaut! Je pouvais voir distinctement de la colère dans les yeux de Ron à ce moment là. Comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Donc il était jaloux. Yeessss!

Ahh oui mais là il n'est plus en colère. Gnneuu? Aaahh c'est vrai je suis en soutien gorge! Oups...Heureusement que j'ai mis mon noir sinon la honte. Bon il pourrait peut etre regarder ailleurs cet obsédé. Quel voyeur. Je le fusillais du regard mais rien n'y faisait! Il ne detournait pas les yeux.

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

Les parties passées et je n'avais toujours pas enlevé un seul maudits vetements de mon beau roux viril. La pouasse! Il avait encore son pantalon! Je pouvais y arrivé.Il fallait que j'y arrive.Question de vie ou de mort.Enfin...pas jusque là mais presque.

Moi je n'avais pluque mes sous-vetement qui me protegeaient. Mon pantalon enlevé trés gentiment par Harry. George lui resté son tee shirt et son boxer,Fred,ses chaussettes _(NdM: lol un Fred tout nue mdr),_Ginny était en sous-vetement elle aussi et Harry il ne lui resté que son boxer.Ginny était au septieme ciel. La chance pour elle. Par ce que là,moi je déprime.

Bon je me lance!

OUUIIIII! Ca y est J'ai enfin gagné!Et le mieux du mieux...IL A PERDU! Je vais le déshebiller!Je vais le déshabiller!Je vais le déshbiller!...La petite voix aussi chantais dans ma tête!Non non je ne suis pas folle! juste heureuse!

Je m'avance vers lui. Je n'était pas très rassuré en fait.Même pas su tout. Maman au secours! Courage!

Il se lève. Donc je dois lui enlever son pantalon. Oh!J'avance mes mains tremblantes vers le bouton de son jeans et le defet.Puis je m'attaque à la fermeture. J'ose...? ou j'ose pas...? _OSE _me dit la petite voix. Ok j'ose alors. J'ose lui effleurer son membre qui frémit sous mon touché.Personne n'a vu. Il n'y a que lui et moi qui savons.Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon. J'aime bien. Son pantalon tombé au sol,je retourne m'assoir. Lui aussi.Mais il ne me lache plus des yeux.Il a l'air surprit,excité et admiratif à la fois. Et moi je dois certainement rougir très très fort par ce que Harry décide d'arreter le jeu. Ouf! je ne me sentais pas de continuer. J'avais trop honte par ce que je venais de fair,mais j'étais quand même assez fiere de moi!

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

Le soir au diner Molly m'appris que le lendemain,un collegue de travail d'Arthur Weasley arriverait avec sa femme et sa fille pour passer quelques jours au Terrier.

Après,les garçon allèrent parler Quidditch sur le canapé et Ginny et moi avions préféré monter dans sa chambre. On a papoté jusqu'à pas d'heure,pour enfin s'endormir,épuisées,le sourir aux lèvres.

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

Le lendemain matin,on se reveilla vers 10h00 a peu près. On se prepara et on descendit petit dejeuner. Ginny me parlait du rêve qu'elle avait fait dans la nuit quand soudain,je la vis! Assise sur le canapé à coté de Ron.

-Ginny? comment s'appelle le collegue de travail de ton père deja?

-Euh...Brown pourqu...? Arrgghhh ah non pas elle!

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers nous et Mrs Weasley réprimanda sa fille avec vigueur. Lavande Brown était parmis nous.Elle allait surement ésseyer de sortir avec Ron juste pour m'emmerder. Elle avait deja commencé ces attaques de gleluche. Cette pimbèche avait un décoleté aussi profond que les chutes du Niagara et avait au moins trois couches énormes de maquillage sur sa face de babouine! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ca ma cocotte! LA GUERRE EST DECLAREE!

oOoOo...oOoOo

**Voili voilou c'est fini! J'éspere fort fort que ce chapitre vous à plus autant qu'a moi pck meme si je l'ai écrit vite,j'en suis fiere et je l'aime bien lol! Vous l'avez aimé? ;) lol**

**Laissez une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez!**

**La suite Mercredi prochain normalement,mais vu que les cours vont reprendre,que j'ai pas encore fait mes devoirs et que j'ai pas encore écris le 5eme chapitre...ca risque d'etre retarder! Mais je vais ésseyer de me bouger je vous jures lol!**

**GrOs BiZzOo**


	5. La Guerre est déclaré

**NoteDeMoi: Kikoooo à tout le monde! Me revoilou avec le chapitre 5! Tant attendut je l'éspère ptdr! Il est beaucoup plus cours que les autres mais je crois qu'il y à la qualité! Enfin ca c'est à vous de me le dire dans une tite review a la fin.**

**A propos de reviews, je pousse un petit coup de gueule pck il y a beaucoup de personne qui vienne lire ma fic en entierre mais qui ne laisse AUCUNE review! Fcm les review ca motive beaucoup un auteur, genre moi (lol), donc n'hésitez pas a en mettre s'il vous plait :)! Donc voila...**

**Comme d'hab, rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi et dsl pour les fautes d'Ortho**

**BoNnE lEcTuRe...**

**Chapitre 5: La Guerre est déclaré**

Molly continuait d'engueler sa fille et moi je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre. Sentant mes nerfs vraiment à vifs,je serais les poings, pris mon courage à deux mains et alla dire bonjour à la merveilleuse petite famille des Brown.

Ginny alla dire bonjour aux parents de Sangsue, joli petit surnom sorti de mon ésprit par ce qu'elle le colle comme une sangsue beeuurrkkk,mais elle ne dit pas bonjour à elle,faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. Elle marcha,sans faire exprés, sur les pieds de Harry qui était completement hypnotiser par les beaux yeux de Sangsue **_(NdM: vous avez saisi l'ironie? mdr)_**, et alla s'assoir à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Moi je fit pareil,mais j'avais plutôt envie de tout régurgiter. Sa mère lui lancait des regards lourd de sens,mais elle s'en moquait. Elle tartina violemment une tartine avec di beurre.

-Ginny...

-Regarde! Ca c'est elle,avant. elle montra la tartine posée sur la table puis elle donna plusieurs coups de couteau dans celle-ci. Puis me regarda et dis dans un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos :

-Et ca...c'est elle aprés. Qu'est ce que t'en penses?

-J'en pense que tu va te faire allumer par ta mere. Mais sinon c'est une assez bonne idée. Et on partie toutes les deux à rire.

-J'ai une idée! Suis-moi! Me dit Ginny en se levant rapidement et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Ginny chérie, tu pourrais peu etre montrer à Lavande ta chambre. Cria Mrs Wealsey d'en bas.

-Rêve! Lanca Ginny avant de claquer la porte.

-QUOI? La mener dans MA chambre? Cette...cette...aaaahhhhhhhhhh JAMAIS! Plutot me pendre!

-Du calme Ginny. Mais juste une question?

-Va s'y!

-Ou est ce que tu crois qu'elle va dormir hein?

-Sur le paillasson sa fera l'affaire. Qu'elle n'imagine même pas mettre ses sales pieds ici.

-Ni dans la chambre de Ron,ou je la scalpe! Répliquais-je. Bon c'était quoi ton idée?

-Ahh oui! Alors on prend de quoi écrire et on va faire une liste. Me dit elle en cherchant dans son bazar organisé une feuille et un stylo.

-C'est bien Gin,mais une liste de quoi?

-Beh de tout les pièges qu'on va installer dans la maison. Me lance t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Euh...Ginny? t'es sure de ce que tu dis?

-Mais oui! C'est toi qui veux récuperer Ron ou tu veux le laisser entre ses mains?

-Ta raison! Elle veut jouer! On va jouer avec elle!

Ginny me souris et recommanca a fouiller dans sa chambre. On se mit en maillot,pour aller un peu se rafraichir et on descendit.

Dans le salon,Sangsue riait comme une truie en manque d'amour aux blagues débiles des jumeaux. Même eux,elle avait réussi à embobiner les plus grand farceurs de la terre entiere! Mais le monde court à la catastrophe!

Ginny lanca un ''pppfffff'' en passant devant la petite ''bande''.

-Vous allez vous baigner? demanda Harry en voyant Ginny en maillot deux pièces rouge pétant,qui lui allait à merveille.

Elle dédaigna completement sa question et continua sa traversée a travers le salon.

-Ginny! Harry t'as posé une question. Lui dit son père sur un ton sans réplique mais avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Elle stoppa sa marche, se retourna vers Harry et lui balança à la figure :

-Ce qu'on fait ne te regarde pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission et j'ai horreur qu'on me suive comme un petit toutou! Alors tu ferais bien de rester là si tu veux pas que je m'énerve pour de bon ok! Et elle repris sa marche,direction le jardin.

Tout le monde resta surpris et silencieux. Fred fut le premier à briser le silence par un :

-J'te l'avais dis Harry.Ma soeur c'est une tigresse, faut pas la mettre en rogne. Elle parait douce et gentille mais en fait c'est tout le contraire.

oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur une serviette près de la piscine et entreprirent de concocter leurs petits pièges.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de: Elle arrive, je lui fait un croche-patte, elle tombe et s'éclate le nez sur le sol, puis toi tu arrive, et, sans faire exprès tu laisse tomber la grosse pierre que t'aura dans les mains. Okay?

-Hermione! Super ton plan.Mais faut qu'il soit un peu plus...comment dire...?

-Subtile. Répondit Hermione à la place de son amie.

-Oui c'est ca. Subtile! Donc on va imaginer un truc bien pour que les parents ne se doute de rien. Et elle partira,s'avouant vaincue! En disant ça Ginny s'était levé,faisant des gestes théatrals et grotesques.

-Qui s'avoura vaincue? dit Ron en venant vers nous,avec Lavande,Harry,Fred et George qui le suivaient.

-Quelqu'un! Dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est? Me demande t-il en s'approchant encore plus près.

-Euh...non! Non...ca...euh...c'est pas tes affaires! Baffouillais-je en me reculant.

-Ah non? Pas mes affaires?

Il était très près maintenant. Trop près. Au te cours!

-Non Ronald ce ne sont pas tes affaires! Alors fiche le camp! Cria Ginny.

-Hey, petite soeur calme toi. Lui dirent Fred et George dans un parfait synchronisme.

-NON Elle ne va pas se calmer! Elle a tout à fait raison de vous crier dessous! Vous êtes insuportable,on en a marre que vous fouiniez toujours partout. Hurlai-je en m'emportant un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.Je n'étais pas tout à fait hystérique. J'en avais juste l'air.

-Bon beh je crois qu'on va vous laisser alors. dit Harry en partant.

-Ouais c'est ca barrer vous! Lança ginny. Bon maintenant qu'on est toutes seules on va pouvoir comploter derrière leur dos. dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

-t'aurais vraiment dû être à Serpentard toi.

-Hermione! Enfin...je ne suis pas tout à fait comme eux.

-Non non. Tu es pire qu'eux.

Elle parti dans un fou rire. Elle est vraiment folle cette fille.

-Bon revenont aux choses serieuses!

-Le plan A! Ta tenue.

-Comment ça ma tenue?

-Tu vas changer de tenue! Tu va t'habillé TRES sexy!

-C'est à dire...?

-Ohh Hermione! Faut pas l'imbécile! Tu as pleins d'habits super sex et tu les met jamais! Tu veux mon frère ou non!

-Ouais c'est bon. J'ai emporté quelques trucs qui te plairont.

-Okay! Bon plan B: La tenue et ton comportement aussi. Faut que tu soit un peu plus...comment dire...aguicheuse.

-Aguicheuse?

-Oui aguicheuse! Allumeuse...euh...! Ohh Hermione tu m'énerves. Rugi-t-elle en voyant mon air désespéré.

-Bon bon...Plan A:Ma tenue et...mon...comportement! Dis-je avec réticence. Ca m'arrachais la gueule de dire ca,mais c'était Ron ou le désespoir le plus total! Même si je devrais me rendre ridicule,il fallait que je le conquérisse une bonne foi pour toute!

-Ensuite plan B: on va mettre du colorant jaune-vert-caca dans son shampooing! ah ah! Ca va être marrant ca!

-Hein? Tu veux lui colorer les cheveux Gin?

-Oui Oui! En jaune-vert-caca! Elle va bien se laver non? Ah moins qu'elle ne se lave pas, ca expliquerait son odeur pestilentielle. Dit-Ginny en ayant sur le visage un air de profond dégout.

-C'est bien possible. Dis-je en hoquetant de rire. Bon pour moi c'est d'accord. Plan B: le colorant.

oOoOo...oOoOo

Donc le soir, comme convenu, les parents étaient allés manger dans un restaurent et nous laissaient la maison. Toute l'après midi, Ginny et moi avions fait des esseyages de vetement, pour voir lequel irait bien avec un autre, les couleurs qui s'accordaient bien ensembles,...,enfin bon.

Vers 19h30 on descendit enfin pour manger, par ce que les garcons nous appelés d'en bas.

Ginny portait une mini-jupe style écolière qui lui mettait ses jambes,longues et musclées, en valeur, avec un joli petit débardeur noir, decoleté en rond et lacé dans le dos. Elle avait fait deux tresses folles à ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille.

Moi je portait un petit short chocolat et un dos nue rouge. Ginny avait très bien choisi ma tenue puisque, en descendant Ron ne regardait que moi. Sangsue avait disparue de son esprit pour le moment et j'en était très heureuse.

-Wouaahhh Ginny-chérie, si t'étais pas ma soeur... Rigola Fred.

-Même pas en rêve. Tu ne serais pas assez bien pour moi. Le taquina t-elle gentiment.

-Touché! Répondit-il en s'éffondrant par terre, ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde autour de lui.

Après cette petite rigolade, on prit le pique-nique et on partit s'installer dans le champ d'en face. Fred et George étalèrent une grande couverture, Ginny et moi métèrent les couverts et sortirent la nourriture, Ron et Harry allèrent chercher du bois et firent du feu et mademoiselle la princesse de fit stictement rien. De peur de se casser un ongle. ppffff. GARCE!

Quand tout fut fait,on s'installe autour du feu qui crépité joyeusement, ca contrastait avec mon humeur massacrante.

Lavande le lançait des oeillades meurtrièrent et je les lui rendaient bien. Comme si elle allait m'impressionner! Elle est brune mais elle a vraiment deux neurones de blonde celle-la. Oui oui que deux neurones, ou bien un je c'est pas trop. UN, oui ca doit etre ca!

-Alors Hermione...ca fait bizarre de te voir bien habillé. Pour une fois. Les autres fois c'était ta mère qui choisissait tes habits? Me lance cette salope.

-Non, mon père! Répliquais-je avant de fourer un morceau de pain dans ma bouche pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler. Elle veut jouer à ca? elle va voir! J'ai plus d'un réplique cinglante à lui balancer dans sa face de babouine.

**oOoOo...oOoOo...oOoOo**

Voila! Comment l'avez vous trouvé? l'est bien ou pas bien?

Dites moi! Pck si je peux m'ameliorer je le ferait grace a vos conseils!

Gros Bizoooooo et la suite mercredi prochain normalement, si les cours ne me

prennent pas tout mon temps et que ma mère ne me prennent pas autant la tête que ce soir.

BiZzOo


	6. Le Trio Infernal

**NoteDeMoi: Kikoo El People! Vous m'avais beaucoup manqué. Vraiment désolé pour tout ce retard. J'éspère que vous me pardonerez! lol. Je me suis mit à fond pour ce chapitre alors j'éspère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Comme d'hab rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi.Je remercie La Grande JKR de me prété ses persos géniaux tralala...**

**Rating: M**

**Paring: Ron/Hermione et Harry/Ginny**

**Je voulais aussi remercier mes revieweuses fantastiques, je vous le dis dans vos review reply et aussi mes revieweuses anonymes:  
Kaths: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ca m'a fait trop plaisir.Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir su te conquérire et te faire rire même si tu n'aime pas trop ce couple. merci merci merci! Bizoo

**ccil: **Merci pour tes compliments! ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on fait rire lol! BiZzOo

**wolfyhunter: **Alors vraiment un grand MERCI pour ta review. Elle m'a vraiment fait trés plaisir.C'est absolument ce que je cherchais à faire, ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire et tu m'as fait remarqué qu'elle ne l'était pas. merci merci beaucoup! ET Merci pour ton idée! Je l'ai utilisé. Tu verra je t'es dit merci entre paranthèse au moment au j'exploite ta merveilleuse idée. Merci encore! Bizooo

**karina: **Merci pour ta gentille review.Moi non plus je n'ai jamais aimé lavande. T'inquiete elles vont lui faire la vie dure ne t'inquite pas pour camdr. kissouille.

**anais: **Merci pour toutes tes reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. bizz

**héloise: **Mdr je n'est absolument rien contre les blondes lol. Merci pour ta reviews . BiZz

**hermyrontehlove**: MERCI! ca me touche beaucoup que tu trouve ma fic géniale. c'est super gentil et ca me fait vraiment trés plisir. J'espere qu'elle continura à te plaire. Léchouilles.

**harryhermy : **Merci beaucoup ma Nenette McCartney! mdr! Jtd kissouilles tout pleins.

**sophy jackman: **Merci d'être passé lire ma fic. Une aussi grande auteuse que toi venant lire ma fic sa ma fait trop un choc lol! Ca ma fait super plaisir. Je suis ravis que tu la trouve bien. kiss

**Sammy297 : **je suis ravis que ma fic te fasse un tel effet mdr. Merci . kisss

**Marion : **Vraiment merci beaucoup. C'est gentil et ca me touche! kisss

**Melissa : **Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review jsuis contente que ca te fasse rire lol, c'est le but mdr. Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai un peu mes expréssion à moi dans cette fic lol. Kissss

**mione666: **Merci pour ta tite review. les vacances au terrier vont s'averer assez palpitante hihihi lol. kiss

**energyser: **Trop merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui pour eux se serait plutot '' pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué'' mdr. Kisss

**Kareja: **Merci à toi.bizooo

**vava cracra: **Merci pour ton conseil. C'est ce que je vais faire. bizz

**Emy: **Merci beaucoup pour ta chtite review super sympa.kisss

**Voila. Et sur ce, BoNnE lEcTuRe. Laissez une tite review pour me dire si ca vous a plu...! **  


**Chapitre 6: Le Trio Infernal**

**Depuis que l'on s'était assis et que l'on avait commencé à manger, Lavande n'avait pas arrêté de ''m'insulter". Enfin...Pas vraiment ''insulté" à proprement parler mais plutôt des insinuation douteuses à mon sujet ou m'envoyer des pics méchants sans que les autres puissent veritablement s'en apercevoir. Elle était trés doué à ce jeu là.La garce! **

**Et gnagnani et gnagnana. Et qu'elle se colle à Ron et qu'elle fait des moues stupides avec sa bouche pour attirer l'attention. Elle met ses lévres en avant, se cambre. ppfff elle est complétement débile cette fille. Superficielle, c'est tout ce qu'elle est.**

**J'en avais marre de ses petits jeux de séduction pourri. Et au lieu de lui répliquer quelque chose à chacune de ses attaques, moi je manger. Je m'empiffrais plutôt.Du pain, des biscuits, des bonbons, du chocolat...enfin, tout ce qui était à proximité de mes mains. Moi, quand j'étais en colére ou en pleine déprime, je mangeais. Et Ron le savait. Donc il savait qu'en ce moment j'étais énervé ou en pleine déprime et il ne faisait absolument rien pour me remonter le moral. Trop accaparé par cette greluche immonde.**

**-Hermione, tu ne devrais pas manger autant. Déja que tu n'est pas mince... Me lance cette salope.**

**J'enrageais de plus belle.**

**-Je mange ce que je veux, quand je veux et en quantité que je veux. Ce n'est pas le regard des autres qui va me dicter ma conduite, contrairement à toi Lavande. Répliquais-je méchamment.**

**Elle s'étouffa presque, dans son verre.**

**-ohh Lavande, donne moi ton verre, je te le rerempli. S'éxclama Ginny en lui arrachant littéralement le verre des mains. **

**Tous les autres regardèrent Ginny avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle agisse ainsi avec Lavande. Elle me fit un clein d'oeil en remplissant le verre. Elle mit quelque chose en plus sans que personne ne voient se que s'était et le tendit a Lavande qui la remercia du bout des lèvres.**

**Elle se rassit à coté de moi en souriant à pleines dents.**

**Fred et George la regardaient intensément. Ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Je savais qu'ils savaient que je savais qu'ils savaient. Leurs yeux se posaient succéssivement sur Ginny,qui souriait bêtement, et sur moi, qui devait avoir un air angoissé sur le visage. C'était quand même eux qui avaient inventés le principe de la mauvaise blague. Mais là ce n'était pas possible qu'ils sachent de quoi il s'agissait. C'était quelque chose de moldue. Ca n'agirait que dans quelque heures. Il fallait donc la faire bien manger.**

**Gnny lui tendit un morceau de brownies au chocolat qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser.Elle le renifla avant de poser ses lévres dessus et d'en prendre juste un tout petit bout dans sa bouche.Elle était suspicieuse et ca se comprenait vu que Ginny ne l'apréciait pas tant que ca. Quand elle eut finit elle en reprit un autre morceau. Elle était toujours collé à MON homme et mangeais son gateau comme une P..E! Avec des gémissement ridicule. Cette fille était vraiment intolérable à la surface de la terre. Inaxeptable. C'est une HONTE à la société. Un élément pourri et régurgitable. Quelque chose d'immonde, une sorte de gros vers de terre avec une touffe sur la tête et du rouge a lèvres sur ses grosses lèvres baveuses. Vous imaginez le truc? c'est horrible! Inregardable. Et tout les garçons lui courrait après. Tout ça par ce qu'elle savait s'y prendre avec eux. Ou plutôt les prendre la ou il fallait. PI-TOY-ABLE!**

**La soiré ce passa sans autre accrochage et nous reprîmes le chemin du terrier vers 23h00. Dans la chambre de ginny plusieurs lits avaient été installés pour que tout le monde puisse dormir ensemble, au grand danme de Ginny et moi. Lavande avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La garce, elle devait avoir une idée derrière j'en était certaine. Elle se mit au centre de la chambre et proposa de faire une partie de chaise musicale.(NdM:Merci à _wolfyhunter_ pour l'idée). J'acceptais et Ginny aussi. Puisque on devait la supporter autant la supporter en s'amusant un peu.Et puis il fallait la faire tenir réveillée, ainsi que les autres pour que le truc qu'on lui avait glissé dans le verre fasse effet devant tout le monde. Harry fit apparaitre 6 chaises en bois qu'il placa en cercle là ou se trouvait lavande. **

**-Et pour la musique? demanda Fred.**

**-J'ai apporté mon post-radio, on à qu'à l'ensorceler. Proposais-je.**

**-Ton quoi? Questiona Ron.**

**Ah Ah! c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas ces choses là. Il n'y avait que Harry et moi qui avait vécue chez les moldue. C'était assez marrant de voir Ron ésséyer de réflechir.Ca n'arrivait pas souvent alors je savourais ces moments. Je ris interieurement avant de lui expliquer comment ca marchait.**

**-Un post-radio. C'est un instrument moldue qui sert à écouter de la musique. C'est trés pratique. lui expliquais-je à lui et aux autres.**

**-Et tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde? Magie? Dit-il en regardant l'objet avec dégout.**

**-Oui c'est vrai tu es une sorcière et tu te sert encore de ses machins là, ce n'est que pour les êtres inferieures. Ajouta Lavande.**

**Elle était allé trop loin cette foi-ci. Et je n'allais pas la laisser insulter mes parents sans rien faire.**

**-Ecoute gros tas de merde, que tu m'insulte moi passe encore, mais que tu insulte mes parents ça je ne le supporterais pas c'est bien compris. Alors tu vas ravaler tes paroles de petite fifille pourri gaté à sa maman sinon je te fait bouffer mon poing! J'espère que c'est assez claire pour ton petit cerveau.**

**J'était hors de moi. En même temps que j'avançais vers elle en serrant mes poing, elle réculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincé contre le mur du fond.**

**Harry m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit assoir sur un lit en me disant de me calmer. Ce que je fit.**

**-Bon, on commence à jouer ou pas? demanda George.**

**-Oui. Ron ensorcela mon post-radio et de la musique se fit entendre.**

**Je rejoignit les autres qui tournaient autour des chaises. Lavande avait l'air trés sûr d'elle. Ca ne me plaisait pas du tout. La musique s'arréta d'un coup. Pratiquement tout le monde avait réussi à s'assoir et je fit un mini-petit croche-patte de rien du tout à George, qui s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol, ce qui me laissa la dernière place libre.Ouf je n'avais pas encore perdue.J'était prête à tout pour gagner, c'était complétement ridicule pour un jeu aussi incinifiant que celui-ci mais il y avait Ron.Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre devant lui et laisser Lavande me gagner.C'était aussi impossible que d'embrasser un troll.**

**George se releva et avant qu'il ne réplique quoique ce soit je lui lançait un regard rempli de menace qui le disuada d'ouvrir la bouche.**

**-George t'es éliminé, George t'es éliminé, George t'es éliminé, George t'es éliminé, George t'es éliminé, George t'es éliminé! Cria Fred.**

**-Oui c'est bon je crois que j'avais compris pas besoin de de le crier. Dit-il en se relevant et en allant s'assoir sur le lit de Gynny.**

**-C'est pas bien de tricher Mimione, me souffla Harry à l'oreille.**

**Je glissais vers lui un regard plein d'innocence et d'indignation feinte. Comment osait-il penser une chose pareille de moi, modèle de respect des principes et des règles.Je n'avais jamais transgressé les règles ou fait quelque chose d'illegal. Enfin...à part quand les circonstences l'éxigeaient.Et là, elles l'éxigeaient vraiment.**

**-Allé c'est repartie! cria Fred.**

**La musique se remit en marche et on recommença à tourner.**

**Elle stoppa et alors que harry allait s'assoir, je me ruais sur lui.Il tomba violemant sur le sol.J'avais récupéré MA chaise. Non mais dit il allait piquer la chaise ou je devais m'assoir. Y'avait pas moyen.Et puis Gynny m'avait un peu aidé.Elle lui avait gentiment donné un coup de genoux dans les tibias, par gage de son amour.  
Il rumina en se relevant et alla rejoindre George sut le lit.**

**Le tour suivant Ginny me céda gentiment sa place.Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui avait demandé mais elle avait compri que j'en avais besoin.C'est une vrai amie ça!**

**Il ne restait maintenant plus que Ron, Lavande et Moi. Le Trio Infernal.  
La musique reprit.On tournait, tournait et tournait encore.Ca n'en finissait plus.Je parirais que le post-radio le faisait exprès et prenait plaisir à me torturer. C'est un post-radio sadique j'en était certaine. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais et j'eut la terrible et bizarre impression qu'il se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule.Un post-Radio qui se fout de moi, mais je délire complétement moi. La musique stoppa subitement alors que je pensais à tout sauf au jeu.Maintenant j'en étais sûr, ce foutu post ce moquait de moi.Je devinais son petit sourire mesquin et ses yeux moqueur. Je jurais interieurement de le détruire.  
Alors que je m'apprétais à perdre lamentablement, une main puissante me poussa vers la chaise.Je relevais la tête pour qui est ce qui avait perdue pour que je gagne et je tombais yeux à yeux avec Ron.J'étais déboussolé et contente à la fois. Mais je repris vite mes esprits et compris pourquoi il avait fait ca. Moi et Lavande.Lavande et Moi.Hermione Granger contre Lavande Brown.Miss-Je-Sais-Tout VS Miss-Couche-Toi-Là. Les deux pires rivals de tout les temps sorcier. Dumbledore contre Voldemort était quasiment anecdotique comparait à nous.  
Le con.  
Ca voulait dire quoi?Que celle qui gagne la partie est celle qu'il choisie?C'est ca son fantasme? Voir deux filles qui se battent pour lui? Y'a pas à dire, c'est bien un mec.Et c'est pas un compliment. C'est une sorte de chasse pour lui. Des femmes vendues au détails. Quel crétin.  
Ah!Ah! de toute façon il n'aura pas le plaisir de voir ce disputer ce combat, notre oeuvre vient de commencer. Lanvande sort de la chambre en courant.  
Ginny,qui était sur le lit entrain de jouer aux cartes avec les autres perdants des chaises musicales,éclate de rire.**

**-beh ou est ce qu'elle coure comme ça? demande Ron.**

**J'haussais les épaules quand il posa son regard bleu perçant sur moi.**

**-Ginny ...? il pivota vers sa soeur qui n'avait pas arrêté de rire.**

**-Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore?**

**-J'aimerais bien le savoir justement.**

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que c'est moi? Demanda t'elle hargneusement.**

**-Par ce que tu ris! Répondit-il sur le même ton que sa soeur.**

**-Oh! Et parce qu'elle rit c'est obligatoirement elle la coupable. Ta Lavande chérie est peut être malade ou elle à un problème de fille qui sais? Mentis-je à la place de Ginny.**

**C'est fou l'effet que ça peut avoir de mentionnais la mauvaises période du mois d'une fille.Les mecs se sentent immédiatement mal à l'aise et dévit vite fait sur un autre sujet moins sensible.  
Les garçons sortirent tous de la chambre pour allait voir se qu'avait Lavande.**

**-Ouf, on a eut chaud Gin.**

**-Oui, merci d'être intervenue.**

**-Tu es moj amie c'est normal.**

**- ...**

**-Oui bon d'accord, je ne voulais pas qu'on nous démasque. Ajoutais-je en voyant le regard réprobateur de Ginny.**

**-Alors c'est vous!**

**Nous sursautâmes au son de la voix d'Harry.**

**-De quoi tu parles mon chérie? Ginny s'approcha sensuellement de lui.**

**-Ne joue pa à ça avec moi. Je sais très bien que c'est vous depuis le début. Je t'ais vu verser quelque chose dans son verre tout à l'heure.**

**-Et pourquoi tu n'a rien dit? demandais-je.**

**-Par ce que vous avez raison!**

**-J'te demande pardon? je croyais que tu aimais bien Lavande.dis-je.**

**-Et bien tu as mal cru! Et si c'est pour ca que tu me fait la gueule Ginny, c'est que tu me connais bien mal.  
Il s'attendait visiblement que Sa petite copine lui fasse une réfléxion ou autre mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse fougueusement.  
C'est à ce moment là que les garcons décidèrent d'arriver. Ron les sépara vivement.Il avait horreur de voir sa soeur avec un garcon.Même avec son meilleur amie.  
Et Fred et George avaient dégouté peint sur le visage.  
-Elle à la chiasse.Dit Fred.  
Là je ne retint pas mon rire. Harry qui était prêt de Ginny et Moi nous souffla à l'oreille:**

**-Un laxatif, vous avez mit du laxatif dans sa boisson! Vous êtes ignoble.**

**-Oui mais c'est comme ca que tu m'aimes.Murmura Ginny avant de l'embrasser furtivement.**

**On rejoignit la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama pendant que Lande était encore aux toilettes. Je portais un mini short gris genre boxer, qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination et un petit débardeur noir.Ginny elle, portait une nuisette bleu claire qui allait certainement beaucoup plaire à Harry.  
En sortant de la salle de bain, les jumeax dormaient déja et Ron ne portait qu'un boxer noir qui lui moulait parfaitement ses jolies formes.Je ne pouvais détaché mes yeux de son dos superbement musclé et de ses fesses. Ginny me donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour me faire revenir à la réalité.Elle alla rejoindre son petit ami dans le lit et se pelotena contre lui.  
Ron avait levé les yeux vers moi et me détaillé de la tête au pied.Je me dirigeais vers mon matelas et me couvrit le corps d'un dras. Il sembla déçu et alla lui aussi se coucher.  
Lavande revint un peu plus tard et me souffla un '' tu vas le regretter " que moi seule puisse entendre. Elle se levait toutes les 10minutes pour aller rejoindre son endroit préféré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme définitivement.**

**Je n'arrivais toujours pas à dormir lorsque je sentis un corps se glisser près du mien. Deux bras m'enlacèrent et je sus que c'était Ron.Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Ses mains se promenait sur mon ventre, mes seins, mes cuisses. Je me retournais vers lui et enroulais mes jambes aux siennes. Il me sera un peu plus fort dans ses bras et c'est comme ça ue l'on s'endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.oOo**

**POV de l'Auteuse**

**Au milieu de la nuit Lavande voulu rejoindre le lit de Ron mais constata qu'il n'y était pas. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et enragea lorsqu'elle vu qu'il était avec Hermione.  
Elle jura et alla chercher une fiole dans un de ses sacs. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit d'Hermione, lui entrouvrit la bouche et glissa le liquide argenté à l'interieur. Elle fit disparaitre la fiole vide à l'aide d'un coup de baguette et alla se recoucher.**

**-je t'avais dis que tu le regretterais. Murmura t'elle pour elle même.Puis elle s'endormie profondément.**

**oOo...oOo**

**Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'éspere de tout coeur qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Donc comme je l'ai promi à une super auteuse super doué je fait sa pub.**

**C'est LollyFizz LRDM. Allez tous lire ses fic pck elles sont vraiment super bien.**

**C'est une auteuses super doué et je trouve qu'elle n'a pas assez de review alors allez s'y lui en lacher.**

**En plus c'est ma best-revieweuse lol. Kiss à toi ma puce.**

**Je remercie aussi ma béta-lectrice SheenaBlack ou SankaMalfoy. Ses fics sont super aussi passez sur son profil vous ne le regretterez pas.  
jtd ma chérie.**

BiZzOo et à bientot.

Clikez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche svp ca fait tjrs plaisir.


	7. Ca devient plus serieux

**NoteDeMoi: Re! Dsl de ce petit retard mais je n'ai pas trop eut le temps cette semaine entre ma famille, mes zamie et la baignade lol! J'espère me faire pardonner lol! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. 3700 mots. Comment je suis trop fiere de moi! mdr. Enfin bon. Vous me direz comment vous l'avez trouvé dans une review! et oui, toujours à grapillé des review un peu partout et par tout les moyens MDR!**

**RARs: **

**nono.b:** Mdr! T'angoisse pas comme ca! C'est pas si gravece qu'ellea fait! Ca va apporter que du bon à Hermione!  
Merci pour ta review BiZzOo

**ccil: **Et voui ca y est! Je suis Re là! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu soit contente que je RE! Fcm ca me touche merci beaucoup!  
Gros bizzooooooooooo

**Typhaine: **J'ai trop aimé ta review! Toute hystérique lol! Avec pleine de questons lol. Et puis ca y est, la chose vont devenir plus serieuse entre Ron et Hermione! C'est cool ca hein! ptdr!  
Trop contente quema fic te plaise!  
Kisouillllles!

**Kaths: **Faudra t'habituer a te voir dans les RARs si tume laisse des review mdr! J'adore tes review! Je rep toujours de toute facon! Faut bien que je remercie les gens qui lisent ma fic non? lol  
C'est vrai que Hermione a une autre perso! Ca me gavais de la voir toujours sainte ni touche ou qui changeait totalement sans voir la transition tu vois! Je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise comme ca! Mdr j'ai carrément oublié Fred dans tout ca! Beh euh on va dire qu'il a littéralement était éjecté de sa chaise par une Hermione furax qui ne voulait pas perdre! Ca te vas? J'adore faire déliré Hermione comme ca! Quand elle parle toute seule et tout lol! Ca arrive a tout le monde en plus donc voila. Pour le laxatif c'est vrai que j'aurais du mettre plus de détails mais je voulais accentué l'histoire sur ce qu'elle à fait dans la nuit. Et puis c'est vrai que t'es gore toi hein mdr!  
MERCI enormément pour ta review et GROS BIZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**marion: **Breve mais super ta review! Grand merci!  
Kissssss  
ET je remerci aussi toutes les autres revieweuses: **ze-shouties,SheenaBlack(JTM d'amour et d'o fraiche),emmi la beletinette(ca va  
t'es contente la? mdr JTD),lolly Fizz LRDM(JTD ma chouquette a la creme),virg05,vinvin,Zorette78,moggliesmad, **

**Misao-chan3,virginie malfoy(mercie ma Pansy lol),Loulou2a,Faeris!**

**ReNoteDeMoi: **Allez lire "Je dois y aller" de freaky-fairet "Amour d'école" de BloodyBlackGirl! C'est du Harry/Draco! Elles sont  
Trop belles ces fics!

**BoNnE lEcTuRe**

**Chapitre 7: Ca devient plus serieux.**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai lentement et envoya la main vers Ron. Il n'y était pas. Et tous les autres non plus,ils avaient dus descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je lançai un coup d'oeil a l'horloge, 10h00 deja. J'avais beaucoup dormi. Je me levai et ne pris même pas le temps d'enfiler des chaussons, je voulait à tout prix voir Ron.J'avais passé une nuit fantastique dans ses bras.Même si nous avions fait que dormir,il était là, près de moi. _"Mais tu aurais préféré qu'il se passe PLUS avoue-le" _Sussura la petite voix.

-Non.Absolument pas. Mentis-je

_"Mais bien sûr! Menteuse" _

-Tu m'excusera petite voix mais je dois allé retrouver mon homme.

Je descendis les escaliers précipitemment tout en me disant que j'était complétement timbré de parler à mon Moi Interieur. Ou plutôt la voix perverse qui régissait mon esprit. Si j'avais des pensées...comment dire...Osées, oui des pensées osées envers Ron et la gente masculine, c'était bien à cause de cette petite voix.

Merde. Les brown étaient encore là. Constatai-je en arrivant sur le palier. Il faudrait, peut être je dis bien peut être, qu'ils pensent, s'ils y arrivent, à bouger leurs fesses et à dégager. Je dis ca pour leur bien moi! Loin de moi l'idée qu'il pourrait leur arriver malheur, surtout à leur garce de fille. C'est juste un conseil d'ennemi.

Lavande m'a remarqué.Et elle pouffe. Qu'est ce qu'elle a à rire de moi elle?Sale garce, tu va voire! On se fou pas de ma gueule sans ma permission. Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi? On se fou pas de ma gueule tout court! Et surtout cette trainée!

Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont les autres à me regarder comme ca? J'ai un gros bubon sur le nez? Il m'auarit poussé dans la nuit peut être. Non, Lavande se moquerait, certe, de moi mais les autres non. Ma coiffure? Non plus. Peut être mes vétement.On peut pas dire que je soit beaucoup habillé.Mais non, je me lève tout le temps comme ca alors ca ne peut pas être ca.

Ah! je sais. Un suçon. Pas n'importe lequel. Un suçon de Ron.Dans le cou. Je lève ma main pour me touché au niveau du cou mais je me rapelle que Ron ne m'a pas fait de suçon.Il m'a fait des bisous papillons, ca laisse pas de trace violette ca! Bon beh c'est QUOI alors?

-Hermione-chérie? Que t'es t'il arrivé?Me demande enfin Mrs Weasley.

Je ne comprend pas. J'ai passé toutes les solutions dans ma tête et pourtant il y a encore quelque chose qui cloche.Je vais bien pourtant.

-Hermione? cette fois ci c'est Ginny qui a prit la parole.

Je me décide enfin à leur répondre.

-Quoi? Il y a un probleme? Dis-je un peu plus brutalement que je ne le voulais vraiment. C'est pas ma faute.Ils me stressent à me regarder comme ca. C'est assez flippant je dois dire.

-Ce serait plutôt à toi de nous le dire ma puce. Me réopond Mrs Weasley, en s'approchant de l'endroit ou je me trouvais.

Je vis cette conne de Lavande se mordre la lèvre inferieure pour s'empecher de s'ésclaffer de rire. S'en était trop.

-Vous allez enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas? Criais-je vivement.

-Ne t'énerve pas comme ca Hermione!

-Et vous voulez que je le prenne comment? vous me regardez comme si vous aviez vus un téléphone sur pattes.

-Hein?

-Non rien Mrs Weasley. Oubliez ca.

-Bon bon. Regarde tes mains ma chérie.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle te dis de regarder tes mains Mione! Me dit harry.

Bon beh si c'est tellement important pour eux... Je lève mes bras et...

-Aaaaarrrggghhhhhhhh! Mais c'est quoi ca? comment c'est arrivé?

Je m'agitais dans tous les sens.Chaque partie de mon corps était recouverte d'une substance argenté. Non en fait MA peau ETAIT argenté. Au lieu d'etre couleur chaire elle était couleur argent! Mais c'est pas possible! Mais mains, mon ventre, mes jambes, arrhhh mes seins aussi. Je rêves. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêves. Très très mauvais. Pas bon du tout. Un Cauchemar horrible.

Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain, referme la porte à clef et me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je reste dans cette position pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes. Je me relève et me place devant le miroir. Même ma langue est argent. Je n'est plus les yeux marrons mais argenté eux aussi. Ce serait plus facile de citer tous ce qui n'est pas de cette couleur dans tout mon corps. Mes dents, elles sont restées blanches. Mes pupilles, noires. Mes cheveux, et je crois que c'est tout. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu m'arriver? Une maladie peut etre? Non je ne pense pas.On l'aurait surement découvers avant. Quelque chose que j'ai manger? Non plu sinon les autres auraient le mêmes problème que moi. Je réffléchissais à tout ce que j'avais pu faire le jour précédent quand je me souvint d'une phrase que Lavande m'avait dite avant d'aller se coucher. "Tu vas le regretter". Je ne l'avais pas prise au serieux mais maintenant j'avais compris. Cette salope! Elle avait du le faire pendant que je dormais cette nuit. La garce.Me faire un coup dans le dos c'est vraiment dégueulasse. C'est bas et lâche. Vraiment trés lâche. Même paq le crant de me le faire e plein jour et pendant que je suis réveillé. Pour le laxatif elle était conscnetante hein. On ne lui a pas fait boire de force.

Bon bon bon, on va voir ou s'étale les dégats. J'enleve tout mes vêtement et les jettent à terre. C'est un peu comme une seconde peau., ou comme un genre de combinaison moldue, en latex, trés trés moulante. Je n'était pas complétement nue à vrai dire. Enfin presque mais pas presque. C'était bizarre. Je pouvais me balader comme ca alors. Ca en foutrait un coup à cette garce.

toc toc toc.

-Hermione c'est Ron ouvre moi.

-Non!

Je n'avais pas envie de le voir.Ni personne d'ailleurs.Pour qu'il se foute de ma gueuele je prefere pas.

-Allé Mione s'il te plais.

-Et bien il ne me plais pas. Va t'en!

Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose et la porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis. Il entra et referma derriere lui avec un sort. Qu'elle imbecile je fait! Ici c'est pas la maison. Pas comme quand je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et que maman ne peut pas entrer. En plus je ne m'était même pas rabhillé. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Il me détailla de la tête aux pied et un sourire apréciateur apparue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es trés belle comme ca.

Heureusement que ma nouvelle couleur cachait mes joues en feu.

Je devais rêver.Oui c'était bien un rêve depuis que je m'étais réveillais ce matin. Je tendis le bras vers lui et le pinça.

-Ouille. Mais qu'est ce que tu fait? me demanda t'il en se massant le bras.

-C'était pour voir si je ne rêvais pas. dis-je avec une moue enfantine.

-Généralement c'est soi meme qu'on pince, pas les autres.

-Oui je sais mais ca fait moins mal comme ca.

-Ah!

-Oh! C'est le seul mot que je pu articuler. Il avait attrapé ma main et entremélé ses doigt aux miens. Nous étions tout les deux là, dans cette salle de bain, tout seul.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais dans ces bras puissants et mes lèvres étaient préssées contre l'homme de mes pensées les plus intimes. Il retraça le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue et je frémis. Il accentua la pression de son baiser et je gémis. Il quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche et je la lui offrit. Nos langues se mélerent dans une danse sensuelle et févreuse. Il parcourait mon corps de carresses. Sa bouche déscendit le long de ma gorge, s'attaqua à ma clavicule et pris le même chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à titiller le lobe de mon oreille.Endroit trés sensible je dois bien l'avouer.

J'avais passées mes mains sous son tee-shirt et fit glisser mes mains sur son torse et son ventre musclé.Je suivis la toison rousse qui menait vers sa virilité et éffleura son membre gorgé de plaisir du bout des doigts. Il frissona longuement. Galvanisée par ses murmures et ses gémissements roques, j'enfouis mes mains dans son boxer et pris son sexe à pleines mains.

-Hermione ma chérie tu es là? cria Mrs Weasley derrière la porte.

Je poussais violemmant Ron et enfila vite mes vêtement. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand Ron me saisit par le bras et me lança un regard suppliant.

Je suivis ses yeux et me retrouva face à son érection.

Merde. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir et exposer le désir de Ron à sa mere.

-Hermione? répéta t-elle.

-Oui, je...euh...je...je prend ma douche.

Je fit couler le jet d'eau pour affirmer mes dires.

-Ah.Et Ron est dans la salle de bain avec toi pendant que tu prend ta douche?

Merde merde et reremerde.

-Euh non.

-Pourtant il a dit qu'il montait te voir.

Je réffléchissais à toute vitesse quand soudain une illumination.

-Il n'est pas là il doit surement etre dans sa chambre.

-Ron transplane dans ta chambre! VITE! Ordonnais-je le plus discretement possible.

Pourquoi mais pourquoi je n'avais pas pensée à ca avan?

_"Peut etre par ce que tu avait d'autres choses beaucoup plus perverses à l'ésprit" _me sussura la petite voix mesquine qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ma tête.

Je rougis rien qu'a l'idée de ce que j'allais faire si Mrs Weasley n'était pas intervenue.

Oui, heureusement qu'elle nous avait interrompue. Pas ici, pas comme ca pour ma premiere fois.

_"C'est ca, et mon cul c'est du choux-fleur"_

-Tu vas te taire saleté de petite voix!

Hermione tu parles à qui? me demanda Ginny à travers la porte.

A la petite voix perverse qui trotte dans ma tête et qui dit n'importe quoi.

_"réctification, je ne dis pas n'importe quoi mais plutôt ce que tu penses au plus profond de toi,tes petites pensées les plus intimes que tu n'ose même pas t'avouer" _

Non non et non je ne vais pas lui dire ça et puis laisse moi tranquille petite voix. Je ne suis pas une sale perverse comme toi. Je sais me controler.

_" C'est ce qu'on dit. Et avec ton beau roux tu te controle.Ca se voix"_

Je n'aime pas trop ton humour ironique! Je me controle un point c'est tout.

_"Et moi je suis là pour réctifier tout ça! pour que tu te lache et perdre complétement le controle de toi même. C'est grace à moi que tu à changé. Tu prefere la Hermione de maintenant ou celle d'avant qui n'arivait même pas à faire bander Ron?"_

Je rougis au mot "bander" ce qui ma value un _" tss tss tss" _de la part de ma trés chere petite voix.

Bon d'accord ca va. Je capitule.

-Hermione? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique?

Merde je l'avais oublié.

-Je euh...Je chante.

-Je peux entrer?

-Oui, si tu veux. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Ginny entra et me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-T'es sûr que mon frère n'était pas dans cette pièce? me demande t-elle, espiègle.

-Euh...B...Bien sur. Il n'y était pas. Po...Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Oh et bien...Pour rien...

Ouf! J'ai bien crus que j'avais fait une gaffe.

-Sauf que tu as ton débardeur à l'envers. Me lance t'elle aprés que j'ai eut de faux espoirs. Petite sadique.

-Oui bon d'accord il était là. Répondis-je à son regard curieux. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas lutter face à elle. Elle devait avoir un sixième sens car elle devinait absolument tout de ma triste vie. A chaque fois que je faisait une bétise ou autre chose.Je ne povait pas lui mentir. Et d'ailleurs elle non plus ne pouvait pas me mentir. C'est par ce que c'est ma meilleure amie. Ma tite soeur. enfin bon je l'aime quoi.

-Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout les deux, dans cette salle de bain, enfermés à clef?

-Rr...rien. Mon sang, redessant de mes joues je t'en pris. Faut pas que je rougisse, faut pas que je rougisse, faut pas que je rougisse. Ne pas penser a ce que nous allions faire. Ne SURTOUT pas penser à l'érection de Ron. Et voila, et voila. C'est fait. Je rougis.

-Hermione, on t'as peint les joues avec de la peinture ultra rouge ou c'est moi qui est des visions. Rigole Ginny.

-Ah ah ah. T'as un humour décapant. Maugréais-je.

-Oh ca va je rigole Mione.

-moué. Je boude na.

-Fait pas ta gamine, t'échapera pas à mon interogatoire.

-Je le sais bien.J'éssaye juste de gagner un peu de temps.

-T'en a eut assez! Parle.

-Par quoi commencer? Dis-je en levant les yeux en l'air et en posant mon index sur le menton pour faire style de réfléchir.Juste style.

Ginny ne fut pas dupe et me lança un regard accusateur.

-Oh Ginny, pourquoi veux-tu tout savoir?

-Par ce que.

-C'est pas une réponse ça!

-Par ce que t'es ma meilleure amie et je veux tout savoir. Je veux pas que tu souffre à cause de mon frère ou d'un autre imbécile. Je veux que tu es le meilleur, pas que pour les mecs mais pour tout dans ta vie et pour ça je dois absolument tout savoir de te moindre faits et gestes.

Que Répondre à ça? Je me le demande bien. Je soupirai. De toute façon, c'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, elle le saura bien un jour ou l'autre et peut etre même qu'elle pourra me conseiller pour Ron. Bon je me lance.

-Il est rentré, il m'a complimenté et je me suis rétrouvé dans ses bras, on c'est embrassé je fait glisser mais mains dans son boxer et quand j'allais prendre en main ta mère est arrivé. Je débitais tout ca sans prendre de réspiration.

-OK. Je crois que j'ai saisie l'éssentiel.

Elle me fixe un instant puis elle éclate de rire. Je la regarde comme si elle était un Martien descendu sur la planete terre, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire. Enfin, si ca lui était arrivé à elle peut être que j'aurais eut un petit sourire.

_"Hypocrite, sale petite menteuse" _

Petite voix, j'aimerais bien que tu te LA FERME un peu.

D'accord, j'aurais eut plus qu'un petit sourire. J'ai un petit peu rit! Mais juste un petit peu.

_"Tu aurais litteralement explosé de rire, dis pas le contraire je suis toi en plus dévergondé"_

-Ouais bon Gin c'est bon là!

-Mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

-Gin...!

-Ahahahahaha hihihihihihihi

-Ginevra Weasley arrete de te foutre de ma gueule! Hurlais-je.

-T'énerve pas Mione. Mais faut avouer que ...

-Shut! N'en parle pas.

-Mais...

-Tss je ne veux rien entendre.

-Herm...

-tss

-Je...

-Tss tss!

-T'es infernale.

-Je sais je sais Ginny.

Re toc toc toc...

-Entrez! cria Ginny.

C'était Ron.MON Ron.

-Euh les filles, c'était pour savoir si... Il s'arreta en croisant mes yeux.

On était en mode PAUSE. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté à se regarder comme ca mais cela parut assez long pour Ginny qui soufflait et gigotait.

-Hum Hum! Vous pourriez enclancher le mode LECTURE! C'est pas que ca me plais pas de faire la chandelle mais...Ca me plais pas de faire la chandelle. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire les amoureux.

Je rougis violemment et Ron détourna les yeux. Tout aussi rouge que moi d'ailleurs.

-Tu voulais...? Le questionna sa soeur.

-Euh...

-Oui...?

-Je...

-Oh Ron t'accouche! Et arrete de déshabiller hermione du regard ca te fait perdre tout tes moyens!

Il rougit encore plus. Jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Ca vous direz de faire une partie de volley dans la piscine?

-Ouais! Trop bien! Sautillante et toute contente Ginny se dirigea vers la sortie en me disant de me dépécher.

-Et toi Mione? me demanda Ron.

-Ok, j'enfile mon maillot et j'arrive.

-Trés bien. Et il sortit.

J'enfilais vite mon maillot vert kaki qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ma peau et descendit les rejoindre!

Tout le monde était dans la piscine et Ginny avait mit son maillot rouge pétant qui plaisait tant à Harry. D'ailleurs il entourait sa taille de ses bras et Ginny avait la tête sur son torse. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignon comme ca. Il fallait que je prenne une photo. J'emmenais mon apareil photo un peu partout avec moi et j'avais des photographies de toutes mes vacances réunis dans mon gros album photos. Que j'avais emmené évidemment.

Je partis chercher mon apareil photo dans la chambre et redescendit le plus vite possible pour qu'ils n'ais pas quitté la pause.

Clish.

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu fait? Question Harry.

-Beh je prend des photos.Vous étiez trop trognon tout les deux.

-Allé je veux une photo de groupe! Mettez vous en place.

Aprés plusieurs "c'est moi là" et bousculade ils réussirent enfin à se placer correctement.

-OK! C'est bon bougez plus.

Clish.

Lavande était tout devant mais je m'en fichait royalement. Ca me ferait un super souvenir. C'est MOI qui avait eut Ron.Pas elle.

Elle paraissait beaucoup moins menacante comme ca. Même avec son maillot de taille 10ans qui la moulait elle me faisait beaucoup moins peur.Elle était même ridicule. Son maillot était surement à sa petite soeur. Bleu pâle, mais un bleu trés moche, avec des perles et des truc qui brillent. ppfff

-Une autre s'il vous plait.

Clish.

-Hermione, viens! Lavande vas prendre la photos. Comme ca on est toute la famille.

Lavande se prit la phrase de Ron en pleine face. Ohhh comme je jubilais interrieurement. Il me voulait moi et il la dégageait elle. Si c'est pas beau ca!

Lavande sortie de l'eau avec une moue boudeuse et me prit rageusement l'appareil des mains.

-Si jamais il arrive malheur à mon appareil, je t'attache, je t'écartele, je te dépeuce et je t'égorge c'est clair? murmurais-je.

-Limpide. me répondit-elle.

-Parfait.

Je prit place avec les autres.

Ron derriere moi en m'enlacant par la taille, Harry et Ginny pareils et les jumeaux derriere nous.

La photo promettait d'etre magnifique.

-Et si on faisait des photos de couples? proposa George.

Q'elle bonne idée.

-C'est nous d'abord.Hurla Ginny en trainant Harry derriere elle.Hermione tu veux qu'on se mette ou?

-Sur les marches.

Les marches de la piscine était en pierre elles aussi. Avec une vue sublime sur les arbres.

Harry et Ginny se mirent debout. Harry devant et Ginny derriere et elle posa sa tête sur celle de Harry en entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

Clish.

-A toi et Ron maintenant.

Je donnais l'appareil à Ginny et me dirigea vers Ron qui se trouvait deja sur les marches.

Il me prit dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire.Je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules pour me tennir.

Clish.

-A nous à nous! Crierent Fred et George.

-Mes vous n'êtes pas un couple! Dit Ginny.

-Et ca fait quoi? On veut aussi une photo.

-Mettez vous en place.

Fred monta sur le dos de George en faisant de grand geste débiles.

Clish.

Trop marrante la photo.

Et Lavande? je l'avais oublié.

-Lavande tu fait une photo avec moi? dis-je dans un élant de bonne volonté.

-Oui.

Elle arriva prés de moi.Et Ginny vint aussi. Lavande faisait une mine de déterré.

Clish.

ahahaha. Qu'est ce que t'as Lav? T'es pas heureuse pour moi et Ron? Ohhh c'est vraiment bête.Le truc que tu m'as fait a plutôt bien tourné pour moi tu trouve pas? moi j'adore! ahahaha! Et sur les photos ca donnera trop bien cette couleur. Super souvenir. Je suis belle en fait!

_"Beh tu vois? c'est pas dificile d'être méchante. J'ai mauvaise influence sur toi, et puis ton deuxieme prénom ne serait pas MODESTE" _C'est bizarre mais ma petite voix avait l'air ironique. Oui bon je suis schyso et ca fait quoi? Je suis atteinte de folie douce. C'est irrémédiable. Et je suis ventarde! Parfait.

J'allais poser mon apareil moldue sur un transat et rejoignit les autres qui était en train de faire une bataille d'eau.

-Bon on la fait cette partie de volley? Cria Harry qui était en train de se faire noyer par un Fred toussotant.

-Beurk! Elle est dégueulase l'eau de la piscine.S'insurgea Fred.

-Beh c'est pas fait pour boire andouille. Lui dit son jumeau.

-Ahahaha trés drôle.

-Bon les équipes. Une avec Ron en capitaine et une avec moi. Décida Harry.

-Ginny. Appela t-il.

-Hermione. lanca Ron.

OUI. Il m'a choisi. Et puis s'il me choisissait pas je lui faisait la gueule.

-George.Choisi Harry.

-Fred. Cria Ron.

-Bon beh Lavande vient avec nous.Dit Harry.

-Mais c'est pas juste ils sont plus que nous.Pleurnicha Fred.

Juste à ce moment là un crac sonore se fit entendre. Charlie venait de transplaner tout prés de la piscine.

Fred et George sortirent en trombe de l'eau et lui sautèrent dessus. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent tous trois à l'eau.

-Charlie vient dans notre équipe ste plait! Demanda Fred.

Le dit Charlie obtempéra et enleva son tee-shirt avant de nous rejoindre.

-On va vous écraser! Dit il. Euh Hermione que t'es t-il arrivé?  
Lavande se tassa un peu plus dans l'eau.

-Beh je sais pas mais ca fait bien hein!

-C'est trop cool!

Ron fit apparaitre un filet en travers de la piscine et la partie commença.

Notre équipe n'était pas trop nul.On se débrouillait pas mal en fait. Bon l'équipe adverse était doué aussi mais ils avaient un gros handicap:Lavande. Qui n'était pas sportive du tout. A chaque fois qu'elle touchait le ballon, ils perdaient obligatoirement. Elle était carrément nul. Tant pis pour eux.

Charlie était vraiment fort et lançait des boulet de canon à chaque tirs. Pour l'instant le score était de 1/4 pour nous.

Ron était trop fort. _"peut etre que ton point de vue est dévié non?"_

Je m'en fou, Ron c'est le meilleure et je l'aime!

_"C'est bien ce que je disais"_

On marque encore un but et je sautai dans les bras de Ron pour le féliciter. J'approchai doucement mes lèvres des siennes, réclament un baiser. Il rapprocha rapidement son visage pour un baiser impérieux. Que ses lèvres étaient douces. J'adorais l'embrasser. Nos langues se mélaient et il me serrait plus fort contre lui.

-Il existe des chambre pour ca. Rigola Charlie. Ca fait du bien de vous voir enfin ensemble tout les deux. Depuis le temps qu'on esperait.

-Comment ca on?

-Beh toute la famille Ron. Même maman et papa attendait avec impatience ce moment.

-Bon c'est pas que...mais j'ai envie de gagner. Dit Fred.

La partie fut acharnée et on s'arreta de jouer que lorsque Mrs Weasley nous appela pour le repas du midi. On sortit épuisés de l'eau et notre équipe avait gagné 35/10.

En voyant son fils Charlie, Molly se précipita sur lui et l'enlaca fortement.

On se sécha un peu et on alla rejoindre la table.

**oOoOoOo**

**C'est fini! Alors ca vous a plut?  
J'espere que oui! mdr  
Une chtite review!  
La barre vous hurle de lui cliker dessus lol!  
Gros bizzzoooooo  
Et vu que ce soir c'est le match France/Brésil  
Je dis ALLEE LA FRANCE!  
Et je suis deg que l'Angleterre est perdue!  
Sniff c'est mon Pays spirituel a ma Beli aussi! JTD**

**BiZzOo et a bientot!**


	8. Petite saute d'humeur et réconciliation

**NoteDeMoi L'auteuse:** Voici le nouveau chapitre.Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais je l'aime bien aussi mdr.Heureusement que j'aime ce ce que j'écris mais le plus important c'est si VOUS vous l'aimerais bien! lol Donc à vous de voir et de me dire.

**RARs: **Merci à toutes; tous? Mais revieweuses pour toutes vos super encouragements.Ce me donne vrément envie de continuer.Donc merci encore.

**kklinou: **Merci pour ta review c'est super gentil! C'est LES FRANCAIS qui ont gagné contre le Portugal nananèreuh! mdr! Je suis trop contente lol! BiZzOo a toi!

**Kaths : **Alors toutes tes reviews sont super! Et celle la c'est pareil. Mais non tu n'es pas chiante tu as juste raison! C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques erreur! en écrivant je suis tellement prise que j'oubli tout le reste mdr! Mais merci de me le faire remarqué!Bon c'est bon on est d'accord pour Fred mdr! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court donc désolé lol. Et puis j'espere que j'aurais encore moins de faute d'ortho mais j'en doute! Je suis nul lol. Donc dans ce chapitre les réponses à tes questions lol.Lis le et tu verra ptdr. C'est du chantage je sais lol.  
Ta review m'a fait super plasir! Grand Merci! GrOs BiZzOo.

**ccil : **Mdr c'est une trés bonne idée. Mais je prefere la torture mentale lol. C'est pas encore fini t'inquite et il reste au moins trois ou quatre chapitre mais pas plus. C'est une mini-fic et je voulais atteindre les 10chapitres ou un peu plus. Donc voila.  
Merci et BiZzOo

**Re NoteDeMoi L'auteuse: **Rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi. Cette fic est bientôt fini. Je prefere vous l'annoncer.Il ne reste pluque 3/4 chapitres. J'ésserais de les faire un peu plus long lol. Donc voila.

BoNnE lEcTuRe.

**Chapitre 8:Petite saute d'humeur et réconciliation sous la douche.**

Arrivé autour de la table Mrs Weasley nous demanda si on s'était bien amusée et nous dit que l'eau donnait faim.Elle nous servit tous une gigantesque portion de Lasagne et insista pour que l'on se reserve aprés. Lavande grimaça devant le plat trés peu diététique et commença à manger du bout des lèvres. Molly parut vexée.

Il y avait beaucoup de rire et de joie! J'aimais beaucoup le Terrier et les Weasley. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui rire et s'amuser. Je les aimais tous, sauf Percy. Beurk beurk beurk.

Arrivé au dessert les Brown annocèrent leur depart dans l'aprés-midi. Ginny et moi ne retenions pas notre grand sourire qui n'échapa pas à Lavande.

Ah!ah! Tu te casse ma cocotte et j'ai Ron à moi toute seule. La vie est belle, les oiseau chante, et je vais pouvoir me concacrer toute entière à mon beau roux.Si c'est pas merveilleux tout ça!

Aprés le départ des Brown vers 15h30,alors qu'on était tous instalés dans le salon bien au frais, un Hibou s'engouffra par une des fenêtre ouverte et déposé une lettre devant moi.

Je l'ouvrit pour découvrir l'écriture de ma mère. Elle me demandait de rentrer plus tôt que prévu par ce que mes grand parents venait nous rendre visite. La pouasse, moi qui avait envie de passer toute mes vacances ici. On était mardi et elle me demandait de revenir dimanche. Je n'aurais passé qu'un minuscule semaine au Terrier. C'est nul. Mes grand parents n'auaraient pas pu prevoir de nous rendre visite plus tard? Et j'étais vrément obligé de les voir? Pas que j'en ai pas envie mais...mais si j'en ai pas envie.Ils me gache tout mon plaisir. pfff

rrrreeeee j'enrage là. Et si je faisais semblant de ne pas avoir reçu cette satané lettre? Non je me ferais detruire par mes parents quand il me reveraient. Hum je n'avais pas le choix.

Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon épaule. Ron. Il avait du percevoir mon irritation.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mione? me demande t-il.

-Je dois partir dimanche.

-QUOI? crièrent en coeur Ginny et Ron.

-Beh oui, je suis obligé. Ginny me regarde pas comme ça je ne peux pas faire autrement et Ron ne fait pas ses yeux de chien battu pour l'amour du ciel.

-Oh Hermione-chérie c'est vraiment bete que tu ne finisse pas les vacances avec nous. Tans pis. Et maintenant si vous alliez vous baigner, j'aimerais parler avec Arthur. Dit Mrs Weasley.

On se leva et on alla se baigner. L'eau était trés bonne. Rafraichissante malgré cette chaleur mais je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser avec les autres. Je sortis de la piscine, installa une serviette sur le sol et m'allongea au soleil.

Au bout de quelques instants je sentis des gouttes d'eau froide sur mon dos et quelqu'in s'allongeait à mes coté.

Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer celle de mon roux préféré. Il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrouvris les lèvres sous la pression de sa bouche et me calla un peu plus contre lui. J'était si bien dans ses bras. Ces vacances étaient les meilleures que je n'aurais pu imaginer. On entendis des rires et quelques "ouh" et il se decolla de moi pour dire aux autres d'allé se faire foutre.

-Toujours un langage aussi vulgaire! Lui dis-je alors qui s'appretait à me réembrasser.

Il haussa les épaules et se pencha vers moi. Je detournais la tête juste au moment ou il allé posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? ronchona t-il.

-Y'a ta mère qui arrive.

-Ah Hermione , je me demandais si tu pouvais aider Ron à faire ses devoirs avant de partir, sinon il ne les fera pas. Dit-elle avec un regard sevère pour son fils.

Il marmona un truc incrompréhensible.

-Euh oui, oui bien sûr aucun problème.

-Mais maman on a pas que ça à faire! Objecta t-il.

-Pas de protestation Ron! Tu les fera un points c'est tout. Et tout les deux c'est pas la peine de rire par ce que vous allé faire vos devoirs vous aussi. Dit-elle en regardant Ginny et Harry qui se marrait.

-Mais... Essaya de protester Ginny, mais elle fut vite interompus par ça mère.

-Pas de mais qui tienne jeune fille. Allons allons, comme ça vous aurez votre dernière semaine de libre.

-Pff, moi c'est cette semaine que je voulais avoir de libre. Grogna Ron.

Mrs Weasley nous laissa aprés avoir lancé un regard outragé à son fils.

-Elle s'arrange toujours pour nous gacher nos vacances. Ca doit être ca les mères vous trouvez pas? Lança Ginny.

-Beh je sais pas. Murmura Harry.

-Oh désolé mon chéri. Et elle se précipita sur lui pour lui capturer ses lèvres.

-Oh par pitié tout les deux arreter ça immediatement. S'offusqua Ron.

Ca le dérangeait toujours autant de voir son meilleur ami et sa soeur se papouiller. Et il s'énervait à chaque fois s'il les surprennaient. Mais ça ne les empechaient absolument pas de continuer, au contraire ils prennaient un malin plaisir à l'agacer.

Nous on ne pouvait pas faire comme eux. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous empechait de continuer, qui arrivait au mauvais moment. Ca commencait vrément à me taper sur les nerfs. Et même Ron n'allait pas jusqu'au bout même s'il en avait l'occasion. Mais cette idée qu'avait Mrs Weasley était tout simplement géniale.Un trés bon moyen de se retrouver seul tout les deux dans sa chambre sans que personne ne puisse se douter de quelque chose.

-Allé on y va! Dis-je en me levant.

-Hein? on va ou? questionna Ron.

-Mais faire tes devoirs Ron.

Il protesta longuement et je dut lui donner des tas de bonnes raisons, mais il accepta finalement.

En entrant dans sa chambre, je ferma la porte derrière moi et m'installa confortablement sur son lit. Il sortit une plume et un parchemin et s'assit face à son bureau. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire ses devoirs? Pas pour une fois qu'on est seuls et dans sa chambre qui plus est.Il le faisait expré ou quoi? Mais c'est pas possible d'etre aussi dur de la comprénure! Il existe ce mot? Et puis jmen fou. Normalement il aurait du sauter sur l'oocasion. Il suffisait juste de m'allonger un peu plus et de faire des effets de jambes...Non même pas. Il ne daignait même pas tourner la tête vers moi.

-Bon Hermione tu viens m'aider ou tu va rester à flémarder sur le lit?

Ahhhhhhhh! s'en était trop! Mais pour qui se prenait-il? C'était peut etre la seule et la derniere fois qu'on pouvait etre seuls et il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air pour un fichu devoir de potion. Voila ou j'en était reduite. Nigliger un travail scolaire et je m'appretais à le supplier. Et bien tant pis.

Je me levais du lit et me positionna derriere lui. Tout d'abord je lui fit un massage.

-Mais Mione qu'est ce que tu fait? On devait tra...

-Chut chut chut. Je n'aime pas ce mot quand il est dans ta bouche. Sussurai-je tout prés de son oreille.

-Glup...

Je l'embrassais dans le cou, la nuque... Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et passa mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et gemit de contentement.Je sentais son pantalon devenir de plus en plus etroit pour lui au fur et à mesure que j'accentuais mes carresses sur son torse et ses flans.

Il nous releva et se dirigea vers son lit. Là il me deposa doucement et s'allongea sur moi, sans toute fois m'écraser de son poids. Le fait que nous soyons en maillot simplifiait les choses. Il pétrissait mes seins pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de mon ventre, mon nombril, et toute les parties de mon corps qui étaient découvertes.Il entreprit d'enlever complétement les dernières barrières à notre plaisir. Je sentit soudain la panique s'insinuer en moi. C'est normal que j'ai peur c'est ma toute premiere fois.

-Ron...

-Oui? Mon amour...

-Je euh... je ne l'ai jamais fait.Murmurai-je.

-Je sais. Me répond t-il.

Il _sait_? Comment ça il _sait _? Pourquoi est ce qu'il est si sûr de lui?

Je le repousse durement et commence à me rhabiller.

-Mione mais qu'est ce que tu fait? Me demande t-il, incrédule.

-Je part.

Avant que je n'ai put ouvrir la porte il m'avait attrapé durement par le bras.

-Lache moi Ron.

-Mais je comprend pas. Explique moi ton changement d'attitude!

-Tu veux que je t'explique? Hurlais-je hors de moi.

-Oui j'aimerais bien.

-Tu _sais _! Tu _sais _que je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un! Et _pourquoi_ tu _sais_ hein? J'avais l'air d'une hystérique en disant cela mais je m'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis était Ron et le fait qu'il _sache_.

-Mais voyons Hermione c'est évident!

-Evident?

-Mais oui, tu es _Hermione Granger Rat de bibliothèque._ C'est évident que tu n'est jamais fait _ça _! me répond t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus _normale._

- C'est donc ca! J'ai tellement l'air d'une Miss-je-sais-tout, d'une...d'une Sainte ni touche que jamais je n'aurais... oooohhhhhhh tu n'est qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley!

Et je sortie en courant de la pièce, le laissant seul.Je l'entendit marmoner un "Les femmes...". Pff me traiter de Rat de bibliothèque j'acceptais mais me le dire à ce moment là. Vraiment aucun tact et aucunes manières. Je me demande vrément pourquoi est ce que je m'obstine à sortir avec lui.

_"Peut etre par ce que tu l'aime"_ me dit sarcastiquement la petite voix.

Bon c'est vrai que je l'aime. Mais je ne suis pas tout le temps fourré à la bibliothèque. Parfois je suis dans ma chambre et je lit...mais ca ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas m'amuser hein, attention faut pas tout mélanger non plus. Je sais m'amuser.

_"Hum hum...!"_

Comment ça hum hum! Je sais parfaitement m'amuser sans mes bouquins poussiereux à Poudlard!

_"un exemple Miss-je-sais-tout?"_

Mais j'ai des tas d'exemples à te donner petite voix. Comme...euh...

_"oui...? j'attend"_

Euh... en fait il ne m'en vient pas à l'esprit immédiatement mais ca va venir.

_"L'excuse bidon"_

Non! Je...ca va venir. Je vais en trouver un.

_"J'avais encore raison! Tu ne sais pas t'amuser sans tes bouquins et tu est perdue sans eux"_

Oui bon d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

_"C'est de la mienne aussi"_

-Hermione qu'est ce que tu fou? Me demande Ginny en me voyant en pleine conversation interrieure en plein milieu de l'escalier.

-Euh je...mais rien. J'allais justement descendre.

-Hermione ca va?

-Ton frere est un gros num!

Ginny me suivit jusque dehors en me disant que ça elle le savait déjà.

Je lui expliquais le coup du rat de bibliothèque.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je savais que mon frere n'était pas trés doué mais de là à dire _ça_ ! Qu'elle andouille. J'ai honte de faire partie de sa famille.

-Oui bon Ginny, faut pas exagérer non plus.

-Mais j'exagère pas Hermy! Ce qu'il à fait et horrible.

-Qui ç fait quoi d'horrible? Demanda Harry en venant vers nous.

-Ron l'a traité de rat de bibliothèque juste avant qu'ils couchent ensembles! Lui répondit Ginny.

Je rougis pronfondément. Elle avait qu'a le crier sur tout les toits tant qu'elle y était.Pas assez de personnes étaient au courrant.

-Qui à fait ca? Questionnèrent les jumeaux en arrivant derrière Harry.

-Ron à Hermione. Leurs dit Harry.

Je m'éffondrais sur la serviette pour me cacher. Il y a des jours comme ça ou on voudrait etre six pied sous terre au lieu de vivre. Qu'elle horreur! Tout le monde était au courrant! Ohh l'angoisse. Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharne t'il contre moi. Personne faible et sans défense.

_"T'apitoie pas trop sur ton sort non plus, tu va pas mourrir que je sache"_

Oh toi tais toi.

-Hermione...

-NON! JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE SUR CET INCIDENT C'EST CLAIR!

Bon j'avais un peu pété les plomps c'est vrai.

-Euh je voulais juste te dire que tu a une bestiole sur toi. me dit George.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Elle est ou elle est ou? Beurk beurk beurk. Ca n'arrive qu'a moi toutes ces choses là. Quelqu'un m'en veut. Je suis maudite.

-C'était juste une bestiole Hermione! Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état là. Lança Harry.

-Vous les mecs vous n'y comprendraient jamais rien. Leurs répondit Ginny en me prennant par la main et en me trainant jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ecoute Hermione, je sais trés bien que mon frère n'est pas...comment dire...

-est un gros con?.Tentai-je.

-Non.Elle me lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il est...

-Nul?

-HERMIONE!

-Quoi.Marmonais-je.

-C'est vrai que Ron est un peu bourrain mais il t'aime! Et ça tu devrais le savoir. Il te le prouve chaque jours un peu plus et toi tu trouve toujours le moyen de le repousser. C'est dur pour lui aussi tu sais.

-Je sais. J'avais les yeux baissé et n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Par ce que quand elle était énervé c'est yeux bleu turquoise devenait bleu ciel et lançaient des éclair.Ca faisait froid dans le dos. Je savais qu'elle avait raison.

-Hermione, je crois plutôt que tu cherche un moyen pour fuir.

-Pour fuir...?

-Oui! Tu as peur. Affirma t-elle.

Elle avait trouvé ma faille. Mais comment faisait-elle? Elle devait avoir un sixième sens pour ressentir les émotions des gens.

-Oui c'est vrai j'ai peur.Soufflais-je.

-De quoi?

-Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je fait je l'ai lus dans des livres. A Poudlard je suis l'élève la plus douée de mon année par ce que je suis toujours en train de chercher des réponses dans des livres, je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque pour m'instruire, pour qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une imbécile...

-Mais personne ne te prend pour une imbécile...

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait. Je suis une sang de bourbe, ne grimace pas, c'est vrai. Et je ne voulais pas être rejeté. C'est pour cela que je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout. Je pensais que ca m'aiderait à m'intégrer.

-Mais tout ce qui est sentiments et garçons ne se trouvent pas dans les livres. Comprit Ginny.

-Oui c'est ca. Je suis perdue. Les livres ne peuvent pas m'aider alors que je compte tout le temps sur eux.

-C'est à toi de comprendre hermione.Me dit Ginny en me serrant dans ses bras. Ron n'est pas trés compliqué à comprendre tu sais. Tu le met à table et c'est bon.

Je rigolais à la pointe d'humour de Ginny pour me remonter le moral.

-Qu'est ce que je ferait sans toi? Dis-je.

-Rien! Evidemment. Répondit-elle théatralement.

On parla de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du dinner. Ginny m'avait convaincue de pardonner Ron. De toute façon je ne pouvait pas lui faire la gueule éternellement. Avec son beau visage et ses beaux yeux tout tristes comme ça.Il était déja assi à la table et il avait le dos vouté, et avait l'air malheureux.

-C'est toi qui le rend comme ça Mione. Me murmura Ginny en me voyant le dévisager.

Je déglutit. J'avais un peu honte de mon attitude exéssive ses dernier temps.

Je m'assi en face de lui et lui fit un petit sourire crispé. Il rondit des yeux. Ca se dit?Maintenant oui! Donc il rondit des yeux et me lança un sourire radieux et lumineux. Mon petit sourire crispé se transforma en un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le repas se passa à merveille et au dessert Mr Weasley nous annonça qu'un bal se déroulerait le samedi soir, la veille de mon départ.

C'était génial. On allait pouvoir porter des belles tenues de soirée. Des robes sublimes. Ouhh j'étais trés excité et Ginny aussi.

Par contre les garçons semblaient plus réticents.

-Vous vous rendrez sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter vos tenues. Conseilla Mrs Weasley.

Arthur avait était promu et maintenant la famille Weasley vivait aisément. Ils pouvaient donc, se permettre plus de choses.

-On va faire du shopping? Mais maman c'est pour les filles ce truc là. S'insurja Fred.

-Oué M'man franchement, on veut pas y aller. ajouta son double.

-Vous irez un points c'est tout! C'est comme ça et pas autrement. C'est bien clair jeunes gens! dit-elle en agitant son index devant leurs nez.

-Moué. De toute facon on a pas le choix. Lança Ron.

-Moi je trouve ça bien, des achats et un bal. C'est trés excitant! Tu trouve pas Hermy? Ginny était aux anges.

Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.J'agitais la tête de facon affirmative.

-Oué mais vous vous êtes des filles, c'est normal que ca vous plaise. Dit Harry pas enthousiaste du tout.

-Par ce que, Messieurs, vous ne voulez pas voir ces belles demoiselles en belle toilettes, éblouissantes? Avança Mr Weasley.

Un sourire béat apparut sur les lèvres de Ron et Harry tandis que les yeux de Fred et George s'illuminaient en pensant surement aux autres filles qui allaient être présentes.

-Bon, la question est réglé. Décréta t-il en voyant ses fils et Harry avec leur air débile.

-Nous irons quand? Demain? Implora Ginny.

-Non demain ce n'est pas possible mais nous pourrions y aller Jeudi. Proposa Molly.

-Oui génial! S'exclama Ginny! Mais pourquoi demain c'est pas possible?

-Votre père à prévue une surprise pour vous.

-Ah bon?Question Ron. Laquelle?

-Vous verrez bien.Maintenant allez vous coucher par ce que demain est une longue journée et vous devez vous levez tôt.

On se leva tous de table et on regagna nos chambre. Les garçons devait reprendre leurs chambres. J'étais un peu triste. Ginny se coucha et s'endormi immédiatement. Incroyable. Bon et moi qu'est ce que je peut bien faire?

_"Tu n'as qu'à rejoidre ton beau roux dans sa chambre"._

Mais je n'est pas le droit.

_"Et bien tu prend le gauche! Va s'y!"_

Je sortis discrétement de la chambre à Ginny et entra dans celle de Ron. Il n'y avait personne. Mais je me souvint qu'il avait une petite salle de bains personnelle je me posta devant la porte pour l'attendre.

10 minutes plus tard il n'était toujours pas sorti alors je me décida à entrer. Il avait une serviette enroulé autour des hanches qui menaçait dangereusement de tomber. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je me serrais un peu plus contre lui et sans le faire expré je précise, je fit tomber sa serviette. Il était maintenant nue contre moi. Il m'attira soudainement dans la douche, sous le jet d'eau chaude. Mes habits étaient complétement mouillés et se fut un vrai challenge pour les enlever. On riait et s'embrassait en même temps. C'était merveilleux. Je l'aimais follement et je ne me sentais pas ridicule dans ses bras. Je me sentais unique à ses yeux.

On sortit de la douche une demie heure plus tard, on se secha et on alla dans son lit. Là il m'enlaça et on s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain matin.Ma couleur argenté avait complétement disparue dans la nuit.

**Voili voilou le chapitre est fini!**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'espere que vous avez aimé...**

**La petite barre bleu vous hurle de lui cliker dessus.**

**C'est pas difficile et sa fait toujouts plaisir.**

**GrOs BiZzOo et à la semaine prochaine.**


	9. Fantasia Land

**NoteDeMoi L'auteuse: **Beh RE tout le monde! comment vous allez bien? Vous avez de la chance que je parte pas en vacances hein mdr! Bon beh ce chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre. Il sera en deux partie, comme ça ca vous fait un chapitre de plus à lire. Je suis merveilleuse hein! Mdr je m'envoie des pivoines toute seule, sinon y'a personne qui le fait alors...lol.

**RARs: **Je remercie tout ceux qui me font avancer, avec leurs reviews super. Je remercie ma Sanka aussi, pck je l'aime d'amour et d'eau fraiche.

**chaton weasley**: Merci beaucoup! T'inquiete pas je ne lache pas cette fic. Et de toute façon elle est bientot terminé. Je te fait de gros kissooooo

**emmi la beletinette: **Kikooooo ma tite anglaise préféré que j'aime! Merci pour ta review et toutes les autres aussi. Celui la est un peu plus long de chapitre! J'espere que tu va aimer. Je t'aime fort ma puce. Kissoooo ma Beli.

**kklinou ( karina ): **MERCI! J'adore ta review mdr! Oué on a perdue contre lesitaliens mais pck ils ont trichés.Sinon on aurait gagné si Zidane etait resté sur le terrain tant pis. Ta raison la prochaine fois lol. On parle de foot ici que c'est pas trop l'endoit c'est ca qui est bien mdr!Gros bizooooooooooo

**Alegoria: **Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review mdr. Non je sais pourquoi! Pck ta review est super et que tes  
compliments me font rougir de plaisir,lol. Merci beaucoup sa me touche beaucoup. Je peux pas te dire grand chose pck sa dévoileré  
trop l'histoire, mais ca va bientôt arriver, je te le promet! moi aussi je me languis du LEMON mdr! je suis une fan du lemon lol.  
Mais je pense que ce chapitre tu va l'aimer mdr.Enfin j'espere.  
Gros bizooooooooooooooo

**kaths : **Beh quoi, je vais pas te trouvais chiante, une aussi bonne revieweuse que toi lol! Elles sont longues et gentilles, j'm'en pleind pas mdr! Tu pourrais devenvir revieweuse profféssionel pour mes fics, je demande pas mieux lol!  
Bon sinon moi aussi je passe quelque jour chez ma meilleure amie et c'est de là que je post donc dsolé pour le leger retard!  
Merci et gros bizoooo

**anais: **Merci pour ta review! bizz

**Typhaine:** MERCI! J'adore ta review! Ca me touche trop et ca me fait super plaisir que t'es mit un lien! J'irais y faire un tour t'inquite. Je te fait de gros bizoooooo et encore merci!

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**Chapitre 9: Fantasia Land.**

Pendant la nuit ma couleur argenté avec totalement disparue. J'avais à nouveau une couleur de peau normal. Ron dormait toujours. Il était terriblement beau. Je n'avais qu'une envie, passer ma main dans ses cheveux roux indisciplinés. Il semblait paisible. Sa bouche légerement entrouverte laissait passer un souffle chaud.Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Sa peau était laiteuse et parsemée de taches de rousseur.

-La vue te plais? Me demanda Ron alors que je l'observais.

Je rougis instantanément. Il ouvrit les yeux et déposa un petit bisou sur mes lèvres. Il recommença son geste et appronfondi son baiser.Il inséra sa langue dans ma bouche et commença à carresser la mienne avec volupté. Il quitta mes lèvres pour tracer une ligne mouillée jusqu'a ma poitrine. Ses mains dessinaient des cercles brûlant sur mes hanches et mes cuisses. Je respirais fortement et quand sa langue titilla le bout de mes seins tendu je gemit. C'était une sensation envoûtante. Il descendit sur mon ventre, donnant de petits cous de langue.Il remonta vers mon visage et déposa pleins de petits baisers papillons sur mon nez, mes joues,ma bouche, mon frond.Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et me murmura des mots doux.Il laissa sa langue se promener entre mes seins, le long de mon abdomen, autour de mon nombril et avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre mon intimité quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il jura entre ses dents.

Ginny entra. Elle arborait son petit sourire sastisfait.

-Lever vous les amoureux.C'est l'heure. Ordonna t-elle.

Harry arriva derrière sa petite amie, passe ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule à Ginny.

Il haussa les sourcils en nous voyant dans le même lit Ron et moi.

-Vous avez passés une bonne nuit? Argua t-il.

Ron prit un coussin et le leur balança dessus. Il eurent juste le temps de refermer la porte pour l'éviter.

-Dépéchez vous. Cria Harry à travers la porte.

Ron déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et moi il fallait que je retourne dans la chambre à Ginny.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Mrs Weasley s'appercoive que j'avais découché. J'enroulais le drap de Ron autour de moi et ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Elle grinça. Je la refermait et quand je me retournais Charlie m'observait, le bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

-Oh! Boujour Charlie. Articulai-je difficilement.

-Bonjour Hermione. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu sort de la chambre de mon frère à cette heure ci?

-Je euh...Je suis venue le réveiller. Proposai-je. Sachant pertinnement qu'il ne me croirait pas.

-Bien sûr. Allez va t'habiller belle soeur.

Je lui fit un sourire radieux. S'il pouvait imaginer à quel point cela me faisait plaisir qu'il m'appelle comme ça.

Je me vêtis rapidemant et rejoignit les autres en bas. On prit vite un petit encas et on partit à pied à travers la petite forêt derrière le Terrier. Je marchais en retrait pour imaginer tranquilement le chemin que les evenements aurait prit, un peu plus tôt dans la matiné, si Ginny ne serait arrivé qu'un peu plus tard. Un trés bon chemin. Oh! Pourquoi elle est venu si tôt. Elle aurait quand même put respecter l'intimité des gens. C'est pas trop demander.

_"Serais-tu frustrée?"_

Oui trés. TRES frustrée. Et c'est pas cool d'etre frustrée. C'est une sensation...de manque. Oui c'est ça, de manque, de vide...

Il faudra encore que j'attende. Ma journée allé etre trés _frustrante_ si les fesses de mon beau roux n'arretaient pas de me narguer comme ça. Il faudraut peut etre que j'arrete de les fixer, sinon quelqu'un allé s'en appercevoir. Pourquoi mes yeux ne veulent pas obéir? Soudain Ron se retourna et sourit en comprenant ce qui m'obsédais. Il se place à coté de moi et entrelança ses doigts aux miens.

-Ca va ma chérie?

J'hochais la tête, mon cerveau ne voulais plus fonctionner correctement. Il m'envoyait des images de Ron nue dans un lit de soie rouge sang, de Ron nue sous la douche qui me souriait à m'en faire tomber, de Ron nue en face de moi, de Ron nue...

-Hermione tu m'écoute?

-Hein?Ron mais qu'est ce que tu fais habillé?

Stop! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire là? Oh non par pitié non! Pitié que les autres n'ai rien entendue Merlin je t'en suppli.

-Serais-tu en train de pensez à mon beau corp viril? Me demande t-il en approchant trés près ses lèvres des miennes.

Son regard est pitillant et plein de malice. J'hoche la tête. Il sourit. Et capture mes lèvres dans un baiser des plus s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis des jours et des jours. Serait-il lui aussi frustré? Ah ah finalement la journée s'annonçait amusante.

-Hum hum.C'est pas qu'on voudrait vous deranger mais faudrait p't'etre se dépécher. Annonça Ginny.

Ron lui lança un regard noir et on les suivit jusque devant une boite de concerve pourrie.

-Un portoloin. Confirma Arthur. Mettez vous en cercle, allé.

Je me sentis immédiatement tiré par le nombril. J'avais deja voyagé par ce genre de moyen de transport mais ça restait toujours une expérience bizarre. J'atteris encore par terre, avec Ginny, alors que les garçon étaient resté debout. Ron et Harry nous aidèrent à nous relever. Je me dépoussièrais et dés que je leva les yeux j'eus le souffle coupé. C'est gigantesque. On se trouvait devant une sorte de parc d'attraction. Sorcier apparement. Sur un énorme paneau était écrit **" FANTASIA LAND " **avec les couleur de l'arc en ciel. Un monde fou se préssait aux entrées. Jamais je n'avais vu un spectacle aussi merveilleux. C'était féerique. Mr Wealsey passe le premier et on le suivit sans le perdre des yeux. Au bout d'un moment on parvint enfin à entrer dans le parc. C'était tout simplement magique.Je sautillais dans tous les sens, il y avait des couleurs partout,des attractions sorcières qui ressemblaient fortement à celles moldue. Comme les montagnes russes.

Molly et Arthur nous donnèrent quelque recommandation et nous laissèrent. Charlie était resté avec nous.

-Alors vous voulez faire quoi en premier? demanda Fred qui était autant exité que moi.

-Le palais des glaces, là bas. Proposa Ginny.

-Ou sinon le grand huit. Dit Fred.

-Non le grand huit on le fera aprés mangé.

-Ah non certainement pas George. T'es fou. On va tout dégueuler ca va etre beurk. M'exclamai-je.

-Bon beh on fait le palais des glaces et ensuite le grand huit. Décréta Harry.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui faisait la queue pour cette attraction.Bizarre. Trés bizarre même.

-Ginny tu es sûre de vouloir y aller? demandai-je.

-Te dégonfflerais tu ma meilleure amie que j'aime?

-Non, mais...Ca me parait suspicieux.

-C'est normal qu'il n'y est personne dehors! Dit la femme qui était au guichet. Ils se sont tous perdus dedant.

Encore moins rassurant. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller du tout.

Ron me prit par la main et m'y entraina de force. La porte se referma derrière nous dans un bruit sourd, laissant place à une...glace. ah ah c'est marrant.

-Ron tu me lache pas surtout!

-Mais non, t'inquiete ma puce.

Fred, voulant aller trop vite, se prit un miroir en pleine figure et tomba à la renverse. Il se massa le nez et continua comme si de rien n'était.

Ils allaient beaucoup trop vite et bientôt en se retrouva pluque Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi. Les miroirs bougés dans tout les sens. Il ne fallait pas avancer trop vite sinon on se prennait un glace dans la figure comme Fred ou elles nous séparaient des autres. On croisa plusieurs gens qui étaientt apparemment là depuis un bon bout de temps. Les pauvres. Harry s'arreta et analysa la situation. Il s'appuya sur un miroir qui pivota et l'entraina lui et Ginny. Merde merde merde.

-Ron! On est perdue. M'affolai-je.

-Je sais. Répondit-il.

-Ron tu es sensé me soutenir et me dire que tout va bien. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? T'as vu ces gens qui devenaient fous par ce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à sortir de cet enfer.

Pour me faire taire il posa sa bouche sur ma mienne et entama une dense érotique avec sa langue. Je me détendit tout de suite et me laissa aller contre son torse puissant.

-Ca va mieux? me demande t-il en ayant céssé son baiser.

-Oui.Murmurai-je.

Il me prit par la main et m'entraina à travers les miroirs. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais pas beaucoup mieux. Je voulais sortir d'ici. Mais non je n'étais pas clostrophobe. Mais j'aimais pas être enfermé. Et ne pas pouvoir sortir. Et me retrouver ici, toute seule, avec les murs que se rapproche dangeureusement de moi. Ne pas paniquer. Ne surtout pas paniquer! Je contrôle mes nerfs.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sortez moi de là, sortez moi de là!

-Hermione calme toi je suis là. Chut...calme toi ma chérie.

Ron me serra contre lui et me carressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Ca va mieux là?

-Oui. Merci.

-Pourquoi tu es venue la dedans si tu as peur?

-Je ne savais pas. Et puis vous y êtes tous allé, je ne voulais pas vous gacher le plaisr de vous amuser. dis-je piteusement. Il me fit un bisous esquimeau puis un vrai bisous mouillé.

Je m'étais calmé, mais on n'avait toujours pas trouvé la sortie. On n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de l'endroit ou les autres se trouvaient. Qu'elle galère. D'un coté j'étais rassuré d'avoir Ron avec moi, mais de l'autre j'angoissé. Pour rien surement, mais je n'aimais vrément pas cet endroit. Plusieurs fois on s'était fait mal avec les miroirs. Qu'elle saleté ceux-là.

D'un coup, dans une glace, je vis Harry et Ginny enlaçaient, contre un mur. Ils...ils...non ils ne faisaient pas ce que je pense qu'ils faisaient? pas ici? Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas trés pudique mais là...Ginny avait passé une de ses jambes autours de la taille de son petit ami. Elle portait une jupe et sa petite culotte avait glissé jusqu'à ses pieds.Harry avait le pantalon ouvert mais la jupe de Ginny cachait tout. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'embrassaient seulement. Mais quand on regardait de plus prés...Je tournais la tête vers Ron pour lui dire, mais se n'était pas la peine, il avait les poings serrés, la machoir contractée et le bout des oreilles rouge.

-HARRY POTTER, JE VAIS TE BUTER SALE TYPE! Hurla t-il.

Harry et Ginny céssèrent leurs "activité" et se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse. Ils nous rejoignirent peu de temps aprés et Ginny arborrait une mine furieuse. Harry parraissait plutôt géné.Ce qui est bien normal.

-Ginny putain! Mais tu te rend compte de l'endroit ou vous faisiez _ça _? Et si maman le savait hein?

-Mais elle ne le saura pas!

Ils s'affrontaient du regard comme deux animaux féroces. Si je n'intervenais pas rapidement ils allaient se sauter dessus.

-Et si on retrouvait la sortie. Proposai-je. S'il te plais Ron je me sens trés mal.

-Trés t-il enfin.

On mit au moins dix minutes de refléxions intense pour trouver enfin la solution. Nos cerveau avait surchauffés et le mien avait carrément grillé. On aurait pu voir de la fumé sortir de mes oreilles.Enfin bon, malgé ça j'avais trouvé. Les miroirs bougés de tel façon qu'ils formaient un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Il ne fallait pas s'affoler et au contraire, suivre la direction qu'ils nous donnaient.

On arriva enfin à la sortie avec soulagement.

-ouf. Soufflai-je.

-Et bien vous en avez mis du temps. Se moqua Charlie.

-On a eut un petit contre-temps. Expliqua malicieusement Ginny.

C'est fou, cette fille ne se démontait jamais!

_"pas comme toi"_

Tu faisais pas la fière dans le palais hein! Alors tais-toi et arrete de te moquer de moi. T'es pareil!

_" Oui bon, c'est bon pas la peine d'en rajouter"_

-Ah ah!

Oh non j'avais pensé à haute voix. Tous les autres se retournèrent vers moi et me questionnèrent du regard.

-Non, non rien.

Fuuuu! Bon en tout cas j'ai eus le dernier mot !

_"moué pour une fois"_

-Et maintenant on fait les montagnes russes,m'écriai-je.

Je partis en courrant faire la queue. Il y avait beaucoup plus de personne pour cette attraction là, ça en faisait presque peur. Tant pis. J'en avais trop envie. Autant que de Ron. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire, ne nous égarons pas sur ce sujet dangereux, je ne voudrais pas jouir sur place non plus. Les montagne russes, revenons-en à ces fameux manèges qui me feront hurler.Remarque, Ron aussi peu me faire hurler. Non non non et non non non. Il faut que j'arrete de penser comme ça à lui.

_"Tu pense tout le temps à lui comme ça"_

En plus il se tient juste derrière moi. Là, tout prés, tout proche, tout là. Je le veux! Et puis, pourquoi est ce qu'il y a tant de monde dans cet endroit?

_" peut etre par ce que c'est un parc d'attraction. Oula, t'es vrément débile quand tu laisse tes hormones envahir ton cerveau!"_

C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter!

Ahh enfin notre tour. La torture était finie.

_"Pour l'instant"_

Oui beh pour l'instant ou pas pour l'instant elle était finie. Alors chut.Mets la en veilleuse un peu.

_"Méchante"_

Oui moi grosse méchante.

-Hermione tu monte ou pas? Demanda impatiemment George.

_"oui et grosse débile aussi"_

Ah ah ah tu peux ricaner, tu va voir, tu va le regretter...un jour...

Donc je monte dans le wagon avec Ron a côter de moi,Charlie à coté de lui. Harry et Ginny à l'arriere avec une autre personne. Et Fred et George dans le wagon juste devant nous. Il avait l'air tout exités. Et trop confiant et fiers. J'allais bien me marrer. Je me languissais de voir leurs têtes à l'arrivée.

Ron me tennait la main. Il croyait surement que j'allais avoir peur. Mais c'était tout le contraire, je reffolais de ce genre de sensation. Des sensations forte à l'extrème qui font palpiter le coeur à une vitesse folle,la sensation de bien-être, de ne plus penser à rien quand on est en l'air. Le petit train commence à monter lentement. Pour nous faire réaliser à quel point on est haut. On surplonbait tout le parc de cette hauteur.C'était vertigineux mais tellement sublime. Incomparable.

Le train stop au plus haut sommet. Ron me broye la main. Il doit surement avoir un peu peur. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Toutes couleurs a désertées son visage livide. Ils à les yeux fixaient, droit au loin et ne bouge plus aucune partie de son si jolie corps. Le pauvre, dans quoi je l'ai entrainé?

Pas le temps de réfléchir plus, le train est parti dans la chute des rails. On a l'impression de faire une chute libre, sans rien qui nous retient. C'est trop bien. Le vent nous fouette le visage, la vitesse et telle qu'on ne distingue plus rien. C'était complétement suréaliste. Je criais, je hurlais. Je me foutais de Ron qui me casse la main, je me foutais de sa peur, je me foutais de mes ASPICs, je me foutais de tout. Je n'étais rempli que d'un plaisir intense. Cette sensation était exquise.

La trajet se fini. Je souriais à m'en décrocher la machoire, je n'avais plus de main mais tant pis, je m'étais amusé comme une folle.

-On refet un tour? demandai-je, toute contente.

La réponse me fut donné par leur regard noir.

-Quoi? Vous n'avez pas aimés? Moi j'ai adoré.

-Non mais t'es folle. Abboya Ron. J'ai cru mourrir.C'était HO-RRI-BLE!

-Moi au contraire j'ai trouvais que c'était orgasmique! m'écriai-je.

-Je vais t'en donner de l'orgasmique tu va voir. Marmona t-il.

Qu'elle tête de mule lui alors. Tout ça par ce qu'il à eut peur et qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Je comprendrais. Mais non Môsieurs préfere jouer au fier et montrer qu'il n'a peur de rien. Comportement typiquement masculin. Qels imbéciles ces mecs, c'est fénoménal. Tant pis pour lui, il aurait pu avoir un gros calin, mais non.Il n'aura rien.Voila, il a tout gagner ce crétin. En plus il a gaché ma joie.

En voyant ma mine boudeuse et contrariée, il s'était approché de moi et avait murmuré des excuses à l'oreille.Il m'avait embrassé ensuite. Comment resister à cela. Aucun moyen.Je capitulais à chaque fois.C'était de la triche, il avait pas le droit d'être aussi beau et aussi sexy. Rrre je l'aurais bien...

_"Hum hum"_

J'allais dire embrassé.Je l'aurais bien embrassé.

_"Mais oui, c'est ça!"_

-Bon maintenant on va faire le Super Splash. Décréta Harry en se dirigeant vers ledit manège.

Aprés une bonne demi-heure de queue, on prit tous place dans le compartiment. On était tout devant. On commença à avancer doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. On s'élença dans les chutes, les virages, les cascades. On était tout trempé, de la tête au pied. Tout! Nos vêtement, nos chaussures...En sortant de là, des jeunes nous regardaient avec interêt Ginny et moi. Nous portions toute les deux du blanc. Ginny, une mini-jupe à volant, blanche et un débardeur de la même couleur. Et moi je portait une robe mi-cuisse fluide blanche, qui faisait bustier. C'était plaisant d'être regardé. Par contre la fille là bas qui mattait mon homme je lui aurait bien explosé la tronche. C'est MON mec. Pas touche. Propriété privé. J'en ai assez bavé pour l'avoir, alors pas question que je le laisse s'échapper. Surtout avec cette pouff. On se sécha d'un coup de baguette et on partit flaner dans le parc. Je tennais Ron avec force par la main. Montrant aux autres qu'il était A MOI. Je lançais des regard mauvais à la moindre fille qui posait ses sâles yeux sur lui. Ginny faisait exactement pareil et dés que nos yeux se croisaient, on se prennait un fou rire. Les garçons avaient beau nous demander pourquoi on riait, on ne leur disait pas.

Ils avaient fini par laisser tomber. Ginny s'achetta une pomme d'amour et moi une barbe à papa. Les jumeaux s'arrétèrent à un stand d'inventions assez bizarre. Il y avait de drôles de choses, comme ce bonbon jaune fluo en forme de...de rien du tout. Fred décida de l'ésséyer. L'homme prit deux bonbons jaune ideux dans ses mains et conduit Fred et George dans une sorte de cage avec des coussins un peu partout. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

L'homme leur tendit les bonbons et sortit de la cage. Il ferma et leur fit un signe de tête.

Les jumeaux avalèrent le bonbon et au bout de quelque seconde l'effet se fit sentir. Ils étaient devenu tout bizarre, ils s'envolèrent d'un seul coup comme un ballon qui se dégonfle. Ils volaient dans tous les sens. Quelques minutes plus tard ils revenaient sur terre, tout balloté. Ca avait était super marrant à regarder. Ils avaient plaqués sur leurs visage, un grand sourire béat.

Charlie voulut ésséyer lui aussi. Il resortit avec le même air que ses deux frères.

J'avais emmené mon appareil photos et je fit quelques photos de groupe. Ensuite je prit le grand huit pour montrer à mes parents.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva trés vite et on décida d'aller se prendre un sandwish. On s'asseya et Charlie alla passer commande.

Il revint trente minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'énorme sandwish, trés appétissant. J'avais trés faim. Mais pas autant que les garçons. Ils avaient tous prit deux sandwish chacun. Pourtant les pains étaient impréssionant. Mais bon, je savais que Ron mangeait comme quatre.

Les femmes jettaient des regard lourd de sens à Charlie. Lui, il jouait leurs jeux et leur envoyait même des cleins d'oeil. C'est vrai qu'il était trés charmant. Les cheveux roux, bien sûr. Plus petit que ses frères mais bâti plus robuste. Baraqué. Il a des grandes mains et ses tâches de rousseurs recouvrent tellement sa peau qu'on le dirait bronzé. Il avait un trés beau sourire aussi.

_"oh! Tu préfere Ron ou Charlie, faudrait savoir!"_

Beh Charlie...euh Ron pardon. Ron, Ron, Ron, J'aime Ron. Mais ca n'empeche pas que Charlie est mignon. Et puis aimer quelqu'un n'empèche d'en regarder un autre.Mais il était mieux mon Ron.

Grand, musclé,marrant,attendrissant...

Un soupir involontaire sortit de ma gorge. Ron tourna ses yeux vers moi. La chaleur monta d'un seul coup dans tout mon corp.Une moiteur s'installa entre mes jambes. Il devait être dans le même était que moi, rien que le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux m'en disait long. Je n'allais pas tennir longtemps. Vrément pas lontemps.Mais alors pas lontemps du tout. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit calme ou il y a personne. VITE. Il faut que j'assouvisse mon désir ou il va devenir incontrolable.

_"L'excuse bidon. Ce qu'il te faut c'est une bonne douche froide". _

_Aha aha aha. Trés marrant. _

_Ce qu'il me faut c'est LUI. C'est son corps! _

_**oOo...oOo**_

**Voila ce chapitre est fini. J'espere que vous l'avez apprécié.  
J'ai pensé à faire une suite pour cette fic,en une autre fic de quelques chapitres.  
Mais je sais pas. Ca dépendra de l'inspi et des reviews que j'aurais pour celle là.  
Donc si vous voulez la suite laissez des REVIEWS. Ca coute rien et sa fait toujours plaisir.  
Je passe quelques jours chez la tante à ma meilleure amie et j'ai pas le  
temps d'écrire alors la suite arrivera un peu plus tard!**

**  
La petite barre bleu vous hurle de lui cliker dessus  
mdr  
BiZzOo et a +**


	10. FantasiaLand Suite

**Petites Pensées Intimes**

**Rating:** Un petit **M**

**Couples: **Ron/Hermione et Ginny/Harry

Rien est à moi à part ce qui est à moi mdr...MERCI JKR de nous laisser faire ce qu'on veut des tes petits persos super intérressant ;) et merci à fanfic d'exister je sais pas ce que je ferais sans...(petite note sentimentale mdr)

**BlaBla de l'Auteuze:** Veuillez me pardonnez pour ce retard...IMPARDONABLE ! Extrement loooooong et complétement inqualifiable. Je me prosterne à vos pieds...mdr  
Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à écrire ce chapitre.Me demandez pas pk...pck j'avais toutes les idées, je savais ce que je voulais faire de mes personnages mais...pck y'a toujours un mais...je ne savais pas comment l'écrire...alors je pondais de la merde! Oui Oui...le mot est bien justifié mdr! Mais bon...je suis assez contente de ce chapitre qui fait 3421 mots exactement. Alors j'espere qu'il vous plaire et que vous laisserez une petite review...ou meme plus...mdr! Et ouiiiiiiiiiiii je change pas...Ohh fait...y'a un petit lime dans ce chapitre hihihi...et je vous raconte pas ce que y'aura dans les deux derniers.

Je souhaitais remercier TOUTES mes revieweuses...(revieweurs ?LoOl) donc voila un grand MERCI à vous toutes...vos reviews me touchent particulièrement...sans vous...je n'existerais pas mdr!  
Donc merci à: **Typhaine,nono2001,virg05,GinnyPotter02,Nesquick(J'AIME TES REVIEWS),Perrine,Tab,malfoyhermy,CHAYOU(merciiiii pour toutes tes reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir),energyser(je sais pas quoi dire tellement ta review m'a fait plaissir...hihihi j'en est été trés ému),mione-love-rony et évidemment ma ptite lolly Fizz LRDM ( t'es ma best revieweuse...jtd ma pitchoune tu me manque).**

**Encore un truc et j'arrete avec mon blablatage perpetuel et infatigable:  
Je fais une spéciale dédicasse à MA YANNETTE alias emmi la beletinette...Ma ptite moat moat que j'aime je t'ais pas oublié tu vois !  
mdr ce chapitre est pour toi!  
**

**Et enfin j'arrette de vous emmerder avec mon blablatage...  
BoNnE lEcTuRe !**

**FantasiaLand Suite**

**_"L'excuse bidon. Ce qu'il te faut c'est une bonne douche froide". _  
Aha aha aha. Trés marrant.  
Ce qu'il me faut c'est LUI. C'est son corps! **

-Allez debouts tout le monde ! M'écriais-je tout à coup.

Ils sursautèrent tous et tournèrent des yeux ronds et accusateurs vers moi, genre " tu m'laisse m'empiffrer tranquile...sinon c'est toi que j'bouffe". Faut pas les énerver quand ils sont en plein repas.

-Tu es pressé Hermione ? Me demanda Ron avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Ca se pourrait bien. Sussurai-je tout près de son oreille pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent presque aussitôt. Il se leva immédiatement sans même finir se qu'il était en train de manger et cria :

-Allez bande de glouton...bougez vous le cul !

-Ron ! Tu est sûr que ça va ? Demanda Fred en affichant une mine trés inquiète.

-Tu n'es pas malade? Renchérit George en posant sa main sur le frond de Ron.

-Mais non, dégagez vos sâles pattes de là...Répondit celui-ci en se debattant avec ses frères.

-Bon les gars arrêtez de vous battre...On y va ! Déclara Charlie. On va pas passer la journée assis ici.

Voyant que personne n'avait l'intention de bouger, je m'écriais :

-Allez...hop hop hop...On se lève...vite vite...

Ils soufflèrent mais se levèrent quand même .

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

Ah oui...C'est une bonne question ça. Je n'y avait même pas pensé en fait.

_"Bien normal...tu ne pense qu'à ton roux"_

Ca te pose un problème peut être la ptite voix ?

_"Pas du tout. Mais rappelle toi! Un endroit sombre, avec des recoin..."_

-LA MAISON HANTE ! Hurlai-je.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le _Phantom Manor _Charlie passa tout près de moi et me murmura :

-C'est pas bien de faire des propositions coquine à mon petit frère.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux . Il partit puis se retourna pour me faire un clein d'oeil .

Oh la honte! il avait dut m'entendre. Et en plus c'est même pas vrai se qu'il dit !

_"Oh la mauvaise foi !" _

Chut! Toi j't'ai pas sonné !

-Mione ca va ? Me demanda mon beau chéri d'amour. Comme c'est mignon qu'il s'inquiete pour moi.

-Oui...

Il me prit la main et on suivit les autres.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes ces filles à matter MON homme...Celles qui sont en couples j'accepte pas mais les célibataires encore moins ! Je sais qu'il est beau...même sublime...divin...supe...

_"Rêve pas ma belle...T'es parano là"_

N'importe quoi. Je sais trés bien qu'elles le regardent. Je sens et je vois leurs petits yeux pervers le reluquer de la tête aux pieds. Mais il est à moi...na!

-Mione c'est pas la peine de me tenir comme ça, je vais pas m'échaper tu sais !

Gloups...!

Un grand sourire et quelques papillonnement d'oeil lui fit oublier mon comportement stupide de fille complétement nunuche qui s'accroche à son copin comme une désespérée !

_"Trés valorisant le portrait que tu fais de toi..."_

M'en fou! Je suis amoureuse ...

_"Mouais...tu es au stade greluche là, je sais pas si tu t'en rend compte mais..."_

Tsssss.Je ne veux rien entendre Ptite voix! Ca suffit comme ça.  
On aperçut enfin le _Phantom Manor _qui se dréssé comme un immense Manoir lugubre et angoissant au sommet d'une petite colinne. Il fallait traverser la petite forêt ténebreuse qui l'entourait pour y parvenir. Rien que d'y penser ça me donnait froid dans le dos.  
Je serrais un peu plus fort la main de Ron. Ginny s'était collée à Harry et avait l'air moins sûr d'elle tout d'un coup. En revanche Fred et George trépignaient de joie. Ils hurlaient tout haut comme des loups : aahoouuuuuh !  
Quant à Charlie, il avait plutôt l'air indifférent. Un petit groupe s'était rassemblé devant la grande grille en fer et attendait, comme nous, le début de l'attraction. J'aurais pensée que plus de monde soit attiré par la maison hantée. On devait être une quinzaine pas plus. J'haussais les épaules et à ce moment là un puissant grincement retentit dans tout le bois. La grille venait de s'ouvrir.  
On pénétra a l'interieur et quand tout le monde eût passé la grille, elle se referma d'un coup sec. Un grand rire machiavélique retentit dans la forêt.

-Vous êtes perdus ! Dit la voix.

C'est complétement débile. Comme si un truc comme ça pouvait nous faire peur. N'importe quoi pfff!  
_"Alors pourquoi tu tremble? Miss je n'ai peur de rien" _  
Tu dis que des bétises...je n'ai absolument pas peur.Je sais trés bien que c'est faux...je m'arrète d'un coup de parler,ou de penser à ma petite voix.Ayant sentit une présence derrière mon dos je me retourne...rien. Je me re-retourne et là devant moi se tient une jeune fille d'une vingtaines d'années habillé d'une robe de mariée ensanglantée.Elle à les cheveux blond presque blanc,des yeux blanc vitreux,la peau blafarde et défraichi. Elle tend ses bras entaillés vers moi...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je commence à m'enfuir en courant, cherchant les autres qui avaient disparus sans moi.  
_"On va mourrir, on va mourrir...enfin TU va mourrir...aaahhh au secours!"  
_Ohhh mais tu peux pas la fermer un peu! BOUM... **_(NdM:A partir de là n'oubliez pas que Ron n'entend pas la ptite voix...)_**

-Rooooon...criai-je presque, soulagée. Je le serrai dans mes bras en respirant à pleins poumons...

-Hermione ca va pas? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

-T'es partis sans moi et...puis...y'a...y'a eut...  
_"Y'a eut la mariée sanglante qui voulait nous manger..."  
-_...Elle voulait pas nous manger mais...  
_"Mais siiiii elle voulait nous manger,puisque je te le dis! Je l'ai vus dans ses yeux tout pas beaux et blancs et beurk..."  
_-Bon si tu veux elle voulait nous manger...elle était là...devant nous...elle...a...elle a...  
_"Elle a voulut nous attraper pour nous manger...elle a presque réussit..."  
_-Puis...on est parti en courrant...j'avais peur...je...je...  
_"On a faillit mourrir et ton roux n'était même pas là...pff quel mec jte jure..."  
_-Et t'étais même pas là...elle a raison !

-Mione...t'as l'air perturbée mais...je ne comprend absolument rien a ce que tu me dis...qui c'est qui voulez _vous _manger??? Et qui ça _vous ?_Explique moi par ce que là...je te suis plus...c'est qui _elle _?Qui c'est qui a raison ?

_"C'est vraiment un mec lui...il comprend rien à rien pff quel imbécile..."_  
JE TE DEFEND DE PARLER COMME CA DE MON HOMME ! C'est normal qu'il comprenne rien...ca t'arrive de réfléchir un peu???  
_"non... pas plus que lui..."  
_RRRREEE...je vais...  
_"Me tuer...? Tu ne peux pas...hihihi"_

-Hermione...?

-Euh...beh...la mariée...y'avait une mariée ensanglantée et...euh...non rien laisse tomber c'est pas grave!

Il fronça les sourcils, je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber...mais finalement il ne dit rien. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et on suivit les autres qui étaient un peu plus loin dans la forêt...  
Je me sentais en sécurité prés de lui...Mais je regardais partout autour de moi quand même...juste pour vérifier qu'elle n'étais pas là...cette effrayante mariée qui voulait nous manger...  
_"Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur..."_  
Ohhh et toi? Tu peux parler...peureuse!  
_"C'est pas moi qui est courrut rejoindre mon chéri...ah!"  
_C'est pas moi qui criait au secours j'ai peur on va mourrir aahh...  
_"pppffff...c'était bas...trés bas..."  
_T'avais cas pas l'ouvrir!

Un vent glacé soufflait et transpersait nos vêtements. On arriva dans le petit cimetière qui entourait la maison.Il y avait des tombeaux ouverts et une pancarte ou il était écrit : ICI REPOSE LES DEPOUILLES DES VISITEURS DE CE MANOIR...

Il y avait des fleurs...fannées sur les tombes.Il y régnait une atmosphère lourde et sinistre qui donnait froid dans le dos. Mon corps était parcouru de petits frissons angoissant. Une boule dans mon ventre s'était formée et grossissait de plus en plus qu'on approchait du manoir.  
Un épais brouillard se forma d'un seul coup.On ne se voyait même plus entre nous.Tout le monde se cherchait et s'appelait. Mais moi ca allait, je tenait fermement la main de Ron dans la mienne.  
_"Vérifie que se soit bien la sienne...hihihi"  
_Ohh arrete de faire ta maligne...bien sûr que c'est sa main...

-Hein Ron...c'est ta main pas vrai ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui...

-Aaaaaaaaarrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !  
_"aaaaaaaaaaah tu vois je te l'avais dis...c'est la marié mangeuse de nous...viiiiiiiiiiite part ! part ! Elle va nous manger les yeux...puis le visage entier et elle mangera ta cervelle comme ça elle sera plus intelligente et elle pourra manger encore plus de monde...ce sera de TA faute..."  
_ARRETE! T'es pas censée me foutre la trouille...  
Beh qu'est ce que c'est ça ?  
"_je sais pas on dirait une tombe, et oh regarde y'a un truc qui s'inscrit...va voir!"  
_C'est bizarre...  
_"Va voir jte dis!"  
_Oui c'est bon j'y vais j'y vais...  
**Ici Repose les restes du cadavre déchiqueté de Hermione Jane Granger.  
Elle fut tuée et mangée par La Mariée Ensanglantée...**

Aaaahhh mais c'est quoi ça? je suis encor en vie...  
_"T'ES MORTE! AHHHH T'ES MORTE ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir?"  
_Mais noooon je suis pas morte espece de cruche! Enfin...je crois pas...  
Le brouillard se dissipa au moment ou un grand hurlement se fit entendre. C'était une jeune fille qui, elle, avait dut vraiment croire qu'elle était morte. La pauvre.  
_"Mais qui pourrais croire ça franchement?Qu'elle est bête celle la..."  
_J'arrive pas a y croire! C'est toi la première qui a eut peur...T'es vraiment d'une mauvaise fois affolante.

-Hermione...  
Ginny se précipita dans mes bras. -J'ai perdu Harry.

-Et moi Ron.T'inquite pas ils doivent bien être quelque part.On va les trouver.

-Aaahh Ginny, Hermione...Par qui vous vous êtes fait tuer ?

-Fred c'est pas drôle.

-Mais si ca l'est ptite soeur.Moi j'ai étais éventré par un Majordome.

-Et moi j'ai été décapité par un éspece de géant avec une hache.Aprés il a prit ma tête et il a mangé...

-STOP! Cria Ginny au bord du vomissement. Aucuns détails George, je te préviens.Sinon je te dégueule dessus.

-Ok Ok...

-Ouais donc tu disais qu'il t'as mangé quoi...demanda Fred en s'éloigant avec son jumeaux.

-Ah beh tiens ils sont là...Ron!Harry! Par ici. Criai-je en les apercevant un pe plus loin.  
Harry se dirigea droit sur Ginny et plaqua sa bouche contre celle de sa petite amie. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus a peine une petit dizaines de minutes et on aurais dit qu'ils s'étaient perdus depuis des mois.  
Ron s'approcha lentement de moi, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira vers ses lèvres.Le baiser fût doux et tendre.  
_"Et dis donc ma belle...c'est pas trop le moment de se papouiller alors qu'on va tous crever dans se foutu manoir de merde..."_  
J'abandonnais ses lèvres brusquement. Comment je pouvais avoir une petite voix aussi stupide,peureuse,lache,bornée et pleine de mauvaise fois que elle?  
_"Eh! J'ai entendu! Méchante.Si c'est comme àa jte parle plus"  
_Ca me fera la paix!  
_"..."_

-On dirait que tu es en pleine reflexion interieur.A quoi tu penses?

-Euh...non à rien. On peut continuer.

OUF on avait enfin se satané cimetière.Ma petite voix ne s'était plus manifesté depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes...bizarre bizarre.Elle me faisait vraiment la gueule.Oh et puis ca lui passera.  
Le Manoir s'imposa a nous sans qu'ont s'en aperçoivent. Il était cauchemardesque. Les façades étaient complétement délabrées et sales avec des plantes repoussantes pleines d'épines et de ronces. Les deux seules fenêtre étaient fermées par des bouts de bois et des clous. La porte se trouvait sous le porche qui manquait de peu de s'écroulait sur les gens qui osaient s'y nous. Je n'étais radicalement pas rassurée du tout. La porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome inhospitalier et froid qui nous accompagna jusqu'à une petite salle sans fenêtres. Avant de fermer la porte il nous souhaita bonne chance avec un sourire diabolique vraiment trés terrifiant.  
Les lumières s'éteignent.On se retrouve dans le noir le plus complet.Un voix caverneuse venu d'outre tombe resonne a travers l'espace exigue ou on se trouve pour nous dire qu'on est pris au piège, qu'il est maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière.  
On entend un bruit sourd. Ceux qui sont prés des paroies crient.

-Les murs se ressèrent ! aaaaaaahhh

-On va être écrasés!

Ron me plaque contre son torse.Les personnes se regroupent tout autour de nous dans le centre de la pièce. Tout d'un coup un éclair nous fait sursauter.Quelqu'un pousse un hurlement de terreur.On a à peine le temps de lever les yeux au plafond pour apercevoir un pendu se balancer au bout de sa corde.  
Une paroie de la pièce s'ouvre pour nous laisser passer dans un couloir étroit, mal éclairé avec des tableaux sur tout le long du mur.On en voyait pas la fin.Je comprend que la petite pièce d'avant était en fait un ascenseur.  
Les gens dans les tableaux bougent et se déforment à notre passage. Ils rient et parlent de mort prochaine...pour nous.  
On arrive dans une immense salle de reception. Décorée,certe, mais à leur façon.C'est sinistre et pas trés accueillant.Les portes se refèrment encore sur nous. Des fantôme apparaissent alors. Ils dansent et mangent.Ils arrètent leurs mouvements, s'appercevant qu'on est là.Et ils commencent à avancer vers nous, tels des zombis.Ils font si réels qu'on se précipite derrière la première porte qui s'offre a nous. Juste en face se dresse un imposant escalier en boit. On a pas le choix, c'est soit monter soit retourner dans la salle de reception avec les fantôme. C'est Charlie qui ouvre la marche.Suivit de ses deux freres jumeaux, de nous et des autres. Tout semble bien se passer. Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde n'est plus un pied sur le sol. L'escalier commence à craquer.Les marches bougent et tombent. Tout le monde se débrouille tant bien que mal, plutôt mal, à escalader l'affreux escalier. On arrive enfin à l'étage. Il à l'air moins pire que le rez de chaussé.  
J'ai pensé trop vite. Le sol commence a trembler. Des portent s'ouvrent et les gens se poussent pour y entrer. J'attérie dans une chambre d'enfant avec d'à peu prés mon age. Il a le visage blafard presque vers tellement il a peur.Je crois que c'est pas sur lui que je vais compter pour me proteger.

-Comment tu t'appel? demandai-je gentiment.

Il tournent des yeux apeurés vers moi et repond d'une toute petite voix presque inaudible:

-To...Tonny.

-Ok Tonny moi c'est Hermione.Je...

-hihihihi

-C'était quoi ça? Me demande t-il en s'accrochant à moi.

-Euh...je sais pas Tonny...mais euh si tu pouvais me lacher maintenant.

-Ah oui...pardon.

-C'est pas grave.

Non mais sur quoi je suis encore tomber? Ca arrive qu'à moi. Bon la ptite voix ca fait un moment que j'ai pas entendu tes pensées stridentes, t'es passé ou?  
_"..."_  
Ohhh allé fait pas ta grincheuse répond moi.  
_"..."_  
Tête de mule.  
_"Ahh quand t'as besoin de moi tu m'appelle hein..."_  
Ouiiii si ca peut te faire plaisir.  
_"Huuum! Bon d'accord ça va je reste avec toi"  
_Oh comme c'est trop aimable.  
_"Sans commentaire"_

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh.

Ohhh mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore?  
_"Espece de gros bébé qu'il est ce mec...hihihi t'es pas tombé sur le plus courageux."  
_Oui merci j'avais remarqué.

-Tonny qu'est ce qu'il y ...

_"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh un clown...Un méchant clown avec un gros couteau...aaahhhhhhhhh!"  
_Gloups!  
Tonny se cache derrière moi.Le clown s'approche.Il à un rire terrifiant et son couteau dégouline de sang. Il se raproche de plus en plus et cet imbécil de mec me pousse vers lui.Mais il est malade. Je me retourne, l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et l'entraine avec moi derrière la porte.  
_"Hum...heureusement que tout les mecs ne sont pas comme cette chose...sinon..."_  
On se regroupe enfin tous au même endroit et on se dirige vers la sortie aprés avoir évité le clown qui nous poursuivait, les jouets qui s'accrochaient à nous, les fantômes, la mariée qui m'avait retrouvé et j'en passe.  
_"C'était pas l'endroit recherché pour un petit câlin hein..."_  
Non vraiment pas.

-Je suis ravi qu'on soit enfin sortit d'ici. Dit Ginny qui paraissait effectivement trés soulagée.

-Comme c'était bien, on s'est éclaté...Pas vrai George?

-Tout à fait Fred.

On fit encore pleins d'attractions...On achetta des bonbons et glaces...On promena un peu et on se dirigea vers la dernière attraction de notre super journée: Le Labyrinthe. Un gigantesque et monumental labyrinthe.  
Il y avait plein d'entrées et il fallait se mettre par deux. Donc Ron et moi bien sur.Ginny et Harry,Fred et George et Charlie s'était trouvé une charmante jeune fille qui le buvait du regard.  
Le départ fut lancé. C'était plutôt plaisant, il y avait des fleurs,des fontaines...Ron me tennait la main et on parlait de tout, de rien.  
_"T'es vraiment bête..."_  
Merci c'est trop gentil.  
_"Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que depuis le début tu cherche un endroit calme ou il y aurait personne et là...même pas t'y penses. T'es vraiment trop conne quand tu t'y met"_  
Ouais c'est bon hein...Hey mais t'as raison en plus...  
_"J'ai toujours raison"_  
Hum hum...Bon allé je me lance.

-Roooon...

-Ouais...?

-Tu sais...y'a pratiquemen personne ici...

-Ouais...Et...?

_"Oouuuh la...c'est pas un futefute ton mec. Avec la tête qu'il fait je suis sûr qu'il a pas comprit ce que tu lui proposais. C'est vraiment un mec."_

-Il n'y a personne...On est seul tout les deux...donc...  
Il haussa un sourcil, l'air vraiment soucieux. Ok il avait vraiment rien compris. Il faut que je lui montre alors. Fournissant le geste à la parole je m'approchais de lui et capturais sa bouche en un baiser ardent. Au début il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait,mais aprés il avait répondut à mon étreinte avec autant d'ardeur que je l'espérais. Il me plaqua doucement contre la haie de feuille et commença à embrasser mes joues, mes yeux...à mordiller mes oreilles et mon cou. Je me laissais faire, languissante et heureuse. J'avais passé une jambe autour de ses hanches et il carressait ma cuisse. Sa bouche avait laissé mon visage pour descendre plus bas. Mes mains se balladaient sur son corps, dans ses cheveux...Il remonta vers mon visage et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entrouvrit légérement ma bouche pour laisser passer sa langue.  
Ses mains se dirigées dangereusement vers mon intimité.Il glissa sa main dans ma petite culotte et constata de ma moiteur. Ses yeux se s'assombrirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient dejà. Il inséra lentement un doigt en moi. Je gémit et mordit dans son épaule.  
On ne s'était même pas apperçut que la nuit était tombée. Soudain on vit une lumière de lampe torche arrivait vers nous. Il retira précipitament sa main et se decolla de moi, tandis que je remettais en place ma robe et redonner un peu sens à ma coiffure.

-Ah vous voilà. Dit le gardien en nous voyant.Venez je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie les ptits jeunes.  
Ca arrive souvent aux gens de se perdre quand la nuit tombe.

Nos yeux se recontrèrent et on éclata de rire. Le gardien fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

_"Mais bien sur...ils se sont perdus...ppfff"  
_Hey mais c'est toi qui m'y a encourangé.  
_"Ahh oui c'est vrai hihihi..."_

On rejoignit les autres, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Ginny me fit un clein d'oeil complice, Harry un sourire compréhensif, les jumeaux avaient arretés d'éssayer de ne pas rire et se foutaient ouvertement de notre gueule et Charlie...Ben Charlie il était en train de faire une soupe de langue a la jeune fille du labyrinthe...

**oOo...oOo**

Arrivé à la maison vers 21h00 on se précipita sur les succulents sandwitchs qu'avait préparé Mrs Weasley. Cette femme est fabuleuse. On discuta un peu dans le salon et on alla tous se coucher. Cette journée avait était extra mais terriblement éprouvante.Surtout que le lendemain on devait aller faire les achats pour le bal du ministère.On en avait des choses à faire avant mon départ de dimanche.On était dejà au mercredi soir...et je devait quitter Ron dans à peine quatre petites jours.  
_"Il te reste pluqu'à profiter un maximun de son beau corps viril..."_  
C'est ce que je compte faire ne t'en fait pas...

**oOo...oOo**

**Il vous à plut ? Et la ptite voix ? elle est bien hein!  
mdr c'est la même que celle qui est dans ma tête mdr...enfin bon vous vous en foutez je sais mdr  
Je sais pas mais j'aime bien blablater avec vous mdr  
je vous fais chier je sais...  
Bon Bin ça va je me tais et je vous informe jsute que il ne reste pluque 2 chapitres avant la fin de ma fic...  
Elle comportera 12 chapitres...  
Voila voila j'ai fini et je vous laisse...  
Une tite review peut être ? mdr la barre bleu vous cri encore dessus...  
Un clik et vous la faite taire ptdr**

**GrOs BiZzOo et merci de me lire...**


	11. Délices et Malices

NoteDeMoil'Auteuze: Me revoilà! Je sais que je vous ai manqué... J'espere en fait que je vous ai manqué lol! Je suis désolé pour le retard...c'est impardonnable et indigne d'un auteuze de vous faire attendre comme ça mais entre mon déménagement et la famille c'est un peu dur de s'en sortir indeme Mais passons...J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira pck moi j'ai vraiment adorée l'écrire!!!

Rien est à moi à part ce qui est à moi...Merci JKR de me laisser faire mumuz à ces persos.

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

Délices et Malices...

_**"Il te reste pluqu'à profiter un maximun de son beau corps viril..."  
C'est ce que je compte faire ne t'en fait pas...**_

Ginny avait découché et était allé faire des folies de son corps avec Harry.  
_"Au moins, elle, elle sait ce qui est bon..."  
_Ouais beh sans commentaire! Je peux pas...Pas tant que y'aura Mr. et Mrs. Weasley sous ce toit. J'ai du respect pour eux.  
_"Tu veux surtout pas qu'ils vous entendent...et qu'ils te prennent pour une..."_

Oui oui...un peu de ca aussi. Mais je ne suis pas une ... comme tu dis.Et je ne le ferais pas avec Ron quand ses parents sont présents, même avec un sort d'insonorisation.  
_"Pourtant la dernière fois...vous étiez sur le point de..."_

Sur le point...juste sur le point.On n'a rien fait...

_"Par ce que tu t'es enfuis comme une vierge éffarouchée"_

OH! Comment oses-tu ? Je crois bien que je vais dormir maintenant.Je suis fatigué de t'entendre.  
_"Rroo je t'ais vexé!...Bien fait pour toi, na!"_

Ouais ouais c'est ça...

Je m'endormis dès que j'eus fermé les yeux et presque aussitôt j'entrais dans un rêve.

_J'étais sur une plage de sable chaud,il n'y avait personne autour de moi à part quelqu'un qui nageait au loin. Je me rallongeais sur ma serviette,profitant de la paix et du calme qui reignaient. Le soleil me brûlé la peau. J'étais bien, une sensation de bien-être m'enveloppait.Je sentais mes paupières s'allourdirent et je commençais à m'assoupir. Le bruit des vagues me berçaient. Je n'attendis pas l'homme arrivait prés de moi mais je sentis des gouttes d'eau froide sur ma peau brulante et je le sentis s'allonger contre moi. Pour commencer il me fit un massage. D'abord doux et lent pour devenir de plus en plus sensuel et audacieux. Il descendait trés bas dans le dos, presque sur les fesses et remontait trés lentement en me carressant les flans et le côté des seins. Je ne savais pas qui s'était mais je me laissais faire avec volupté et délice._

_Soudain je sentis sa bouche glissait dans mon dos, et sa langue parcourir avidement mes courbes. Ses mains commencèrent à carresser mes cuisses.Il faisait des gestes lents qui m'excitaient et me rendaient folle._

_Je gémissais de plaisir! Je voulais savoir qui s'était...alors j'éssayais de me retourner...en vain. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je ne pouvais que me laissé aller à cette douce torture. C'est seulement quand il eût fini de goûter tout mon corps avec sa langue que je pû enfin le voir. Je me retournais et rencontrais deux yeux couleurs azur. Les yeux de Ron. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes et quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche. Je la lui offrit presque immédiatement et nos langues se mélèrent en une danse érotique. _

_Je n'étais plus que gémissements et plaisir dans ses bras._

_-Hermione..._

_-...?_

_-Hermione lâche moi !_

_Hein ? mais pourquoi il me demande de le lâcher ? Mais ce n'est pas sa voix en plus, c'est une voix de fille..._

_-Hermione tu m'étouffe..._

_Je la reconnaitrait entre mille, c'était la voix de Ginny. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait dans mon rêve ?_

-HERMIONE TU VAS ME LACHER ! Cria Ginny en me sortant enfin de mon engourdissement.

Mais pourquoi elle m'avait réviellé ?J'étais tellement bien...non je veux y retourner. Et pourquoi elle crit comme ça d'abord ?

J'ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et je constatait que j'aggripais Ginny comme une bouée de sauvetage. Je la relachais dessuite en lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait allongée dans mon lit...

-De un je n'éttait pas allongée dans ton lit, repondit-elle en se relevant aprés que je l'ai, sans faire expré, fait tomber par terre. Et de deux c'est toi qui m'a attrapé comme une forcené et qui m'a attiré sur ton lit. Tu as faillit m'étouffer avec tes conneries!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?!

-La vérité! Tu gimissais et tu m'a réveillé...alors je suis venu voir se que tu avais.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux! Elle avait entendu...oooh ça crin !

-Et aprés je t'ai entendu soupirer et murmurer des mots incompréhensibles...

Ouf, sauvé!

-A part quelques uns...Me dit-elle en levant un sourcils.

-Comment ça quelques uns? Qu'est ce que tu as entendus? Demandais-je précipitemment.

-...Ooohh Ron...hhuuuum !...M'immita t-elle en riant.

-Non c'est pas vrai je n'ai pas dis ça! Je ne parlais pas dans mon rêve...

-ah ah ah...Tu t'es vendu...tu rêvais bien de mon frère je le savais !

-Mais tu m'as dis que tu avais enten...

-C'était pour te faire avouer, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dis...

Ohh mais qu'elle conne je fais !

_"Ca j'te l'fais pas dire...!"_

Ah! Te revoilà toi. Je pensé que tu me laisserais un peu de repos, mais je vois que je me fourrais le doigts dans...

_"Ouuuu ça...?" _

Dans l'oeil, perverse !

_"Oh...ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus intérressant..."_

Chhhhhuuuuuuuut! Mais tu es vraiment excité aujourd'hui. A peine de bon matin tu commence avec tes allusions douteuses.

_"C'est de ta faute!"_

Ben voyons...

_"Mais si! C'est ton rêve...il m'a donné chaud partout...hihihi !"_

Je te rappelle que tu n'es qu'une petite voix sortit de nul part...que tu n'as pas de corps, donc que tu ne peux rien faire...

_"Mais toi si!"_

-Exaspérente!

-Tu parle de moi ? Questionna Ginny...

-Euhhh! ... ? Ouui de toi, oui!

-Je le sais que je suis exaspérente! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime. Dit-elle en défilant dans la chambre, digne d'une grande star internationale et en envoyant des bisous avec sa main...

-T'en fais pas un peu trop là Ginny ?

Elle m'envoya son coussin dans la tête et fila dans la salle de bain avant que je n'ai pû riposter. Elle en ressortit 15 minutes plus tard, toute propre et fraîche. Elle s'était légérement maquillé. Un peu de fard à paupière bleu, une touche de gloss sur les lèvres et une robe turquoise qui mettait ses formes en valeur sans pour autant être aguichante. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lachés et ils flottaient librement dans son dos, faisant jouer une multitude de reflets flamboyants. Elle est tout simplemen belle.

-Je vais réveiller Harry. M'informa t'elle en sortant de la chambre. Dépeche-toi et va révieller Ron. Elle referma la porte et me laissa seule.

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je me dévêtis rapidement et m'installais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je me laissais aller contre le mur froid de la douche, laissant le liquide ruisseler sur mon corps et me détendre.

_"Faudrait peut-être te dépecher, fainéante!"_

Ouais c'est bon...Je sortis de la douche et me vêtis d'un short noir et d'un débardeur prés du corps couleur rouge. Je me fit deux tresses et partis vers la chambre de Ron.

Je tapais...rien. Encore une fois...et encore rien!

Il devait encore dormir. J'entrais doucement dans la chambre. Il était avachi sur son lit, les couvertures valsaient ça et là des deux côté du matelas.

Je me couchais tout contre lui il lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Roooon...réveille-toi mon chéri. C'est l'heure.

Il remua légérement.

-Allez! Debout...

Un râle sortit du fond de sa gorge.

Bon beh...devant cette situation désespérée...je n'ai plus qu'à employer une mesure désespérée ! Je lui mordit la peau du cou, l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps.Je le sentit frissoner. Je recommençais mon petit jeu mais cette fois en passant mes mains sur son torse nu. Sans que je ne m'en aperçu, il me retourna et je me retrouvais sous lui.

-Bonjour Ron...Roucoulais-je.

-Bonjour Mimione! Bien dormis ?

-Je me suis sentis un peu seule cette nuit.Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-J'ai fais un trés bon rêve...

-Raconte moi !

-Je préfere te montrer...

J'avançais mon visage pour l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny quelque peu mécontente.

-Hermione je t'avais demandé de le réveiller, pas de t'en servir comme objet sexuel. Alors dépechez vous tout les deux, on va etre en retard. Vous batifolerez plus tard!

Elle referma la porte et Ron et moi furent pris d'un fou rire.

-Pauvre Harry. Je le plains avec ma soeur. Elle est assez...autoritaire je dois dire.

Il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla puis on déscendit rejoindre les autres qui petit- déjeunaient dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley nous annonça que Bill arriverait en fin d'aprés midi avec Fleur, pour le bal de ce soir.

Dés qu'on eu finit on transplana au chemin de traverse.

-Il est 10h! Ils vous restent 2h pour trouvez ce que vous mettrez ce soir les gars, et il nous restera toute l'aprés midi à Hermione et moi pour nous habiller. Alors bougez-vous. Décida Ginny.

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux mais ne pipèrent mots. Quand Ginny avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une boutique de vetêments d'homme.

La vendeuse nous accueillit avec un large sourire sur le visage. Elle devait être ravit d'avoir tant de clients à habiller en une seule fois.

Ils avaient l'air vraiment idiot. Ils regardaient les vêtements avec un air d'abattement peint sur le visage.

-Il faut qu'on sorte de cet enfer...Murmura Fred à l'intention de George,Harry et Ron.

-J'ai survécu à Voldemort mais je ne crois pas que je puisse survivre à une journée de shopping. Se lamenta Harry.

-C'est pire que la mort ici. Larmoya Ron.

-Nos vies s'arrétent ici les mecs. J'ai étais ravi de te connaitre Harry, et j'ai étais ravi que vous soyez mes frères Fred et Ron.

-Oh arretez de faire les imbéciles! Vous allez pas mourrir, loin de là. S'énerva Ginny. Allez hop...prenez des fringues et allez éssayer dans les cabines au fond du magasins. Avec Hermione on vous dira si ca nous plait ou pas. Décréta t-elle.

Ils soufflèrent et ronchonnèrent mais obéirent. Ils prirent toutes sortes de vêtements, ceux qui leurs passaient sous la mains, sans même savoir ce que c'était et ils allèrent faire des essayages.

Harry fût le premier à oser sortir de la cabine. Il portait un truc vraiment ridicule. Rouge et orange avec de la dentelle un peu bizarre sur les manches et le col. On s'empécha de rire sous le regard tueur de Harry mais dés qu'il fut retourné dans la cabine on éclata de rire avec Ginny.

On l'entendit marmoner.

Ensuite ce fût le tour de Ron de sortir avec un acoutrement digne de celui d'Harry. Il bouda et retourna dans sa cabine sous nos hurlements de rire.

Fred et George furent les pires...ou les meilleurs. Ils portaient tous deux la même chose, un genre de kilt écossais avec une chemise à carreaux verte et marron et des sendales qui laissaient entrevoir leurs doigts de pieds.

Quand on les vus...Ginny s'étouffa presque, tellement elle riait, et moi...pareil. Mais le pire était qu'ils défilaient dans tout le magasin et les gens qui faisaient leurs achats étaient tout autant mort de rire que nous.

-Je crois que sans mes frères jumeaux, je ne rirais pas autant. Hoquetta Ginny entre deux gloussement.

-Oui je le cois aussi. Ca doit être bien d'avoir des frères et soeurs. Etre fille unique c'est pas super...

-Ouais...moi je te pleins ! Mais de toute façons maintenant tu fais partie de la famille ma ptite Mione...Ma soeur...

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.Ca m'avais vraiment touché qu'elle me considère comme sa soeur.

_"Tu n'es pas trés demonstrative..."_

Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

_"Je sais pas! La serrer dans tes bras par exemple...c'est pas difficile !"_

Je la pris dans mes bras et dans mon élan nous tombons à la renverse toutes les deux. Ce fut ce moment là que choisirent les garçons pour sortir de leur cabine d'éssayage.

-Vous pourriez vous papouillez à un autre endroit que dans un magasin les filles.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux Ronichou ? Dit Ginny en lui tirant la langue.  
Elle me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et sussura d'un air malicieux :

-Pour l'instant elle est à moi frérot...alors pas touche !

-Ouais bon si tu veux, et sinon ça donne quoi cette tenue ? J'espere que c'est bien par ce que sinon j'y vais habillé normal à ce foutu bal !

-Dit pas ça! C'est bien les bals...Et sinon cette tenue est vraiment parfaite ! Répondis-je en me relevant.

-Ouais t'as l'air cool comme ça Ronichou.

-Ah et c'est tout ?

-Meeeuuuh non tu es tréééés beau comme ça. S'exclama Ginny en allant plaquer un gros bisou sur la joue à Ron. C'est ce que tu va mettre pour le bal costumé alors ?

-Euh nan ça ne me plais pas du tout. Répondit Ron en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Ppff alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé si c'était bien alors ?

-Oh...juste comme ça.

Il repartit dans la cabine et Harry prit sa place pour défiler devant nous. A chaque tenue qu'on leur trouvées Ginny et moi, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait un truc qui cloche.

"Le tissu pique"," j'ai l'air d'un clochard" , "Mais tout le monde va porter ça", ...

Pire que des filles c'est pas possible.

-Naaan mais ça va pas, je mettrais jamais ce truc là !

-Ohh Ron s'il te plait c'est trooooop beau.

-Je ressemble à rien là dedans, j'ai dit non. Et ca sert à Rien de me regarder avec ses yeux là Hermione, Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je mette ce costume ridicule de prince charmant. Je ne suis même pas charmant en plus. J'ai l'air de...de...

-T'as l'air d'un imbécile.

-D'un coincé.

-D'un ...

-STOP c'est bon j'ai compris, je le savais déjà pas la peine de me le dire, c'est bon.

-On t'informait juste Ron.

-Ouais beh toi on dirait un poulpe dans cette tenue alors sans commentaire Harry.

-Ahhh j'aime pas le poulpe ! Dirent Fred et George en même temps.

-Bon les gars c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais il est déjà 1h de l'apres midi , vous avez dépassez votre temps autorisé de 1h et j'ai faim ! ALORS SI VOUS VOUS DEPECHEZ PAS JE VAIS PETER UN CHAUDRON !

-Beh c'est ça le shopping ptite soeur.

-Aaaaooouuurrrrrrrrrrfffff !

Ginny sortit du magazin en m'entrainant avec elle et en leur criant de se dépecher et de nous rejoindre au PUB d'en face.

**oOo**

On ouvrit la porte du PUB en faisant glinglinguer le glinggling accroché au dessus. Je suivis Ginny qui avait reperé une table vide. Je me sentais traquée en passant entre les tables. Il y avait surtout des jeunes de notre ages ou legeremen plus vieux.C'était un endroit assez jolie. De la musique résonnait dans la pièce, les tables étaient en bois rouge et les chaises ressemblaient plutôt à de gros fauteuils, comme à Poudlard dans notre salle commune. On s'y sentait dessuite à notre aise.Dés qu'on fût assise un beau serveur vint prendre notre commande. Il était assez grand,les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu.Il avait l'air plutôt musclé et possédait un sourire...ravageur.

-Bonjour mes demoiselles. Avez-vous choisis ?

-Vous êtes à vendre ? Osa lui demander Ginny.

Je lui mit un énorme coup dans les côtes.

-Je plaisante. Oui donc on va prendre deux jus de citrouille en attendant que les autres nous rejoignent.

-Vous n'êtes pas seules ?

-Non nos amis vont bientôt arriver. Repondis-je à la place de Ginny.

Le serveur fit un grand sourire et partit chercher nos jus de citrouille.

-Tu exagère Ginny, si Harry t'aurait entendu je crois qu'il aurait avada kedravrisé Le Blond.

-Je n'ais pas pu m'en empecher. Il est tellement beau.

-Et Harry ?

-Ohh mais Harry c'est pas pareil! Harry c'est mon homme, c'est le plus beau le plus...Mais lui c'est juste pour rigoler,il à l'air tellement prétentieux qu'il faudrait le remettre un peu à sa place.

-Mouais...

-Ohh Mione, fait pas cette tête ! Les garçons sont même pas là. Et en plus je te jure que ce mec m'exaspère. T'as vu comment il regarde toutes les filles ? Je l'ai observé depuis qu'on est arrivé et il à donné rendez-vous à cinq filles. Tu te rend compte ? Il les prend toutes pour des connes, c'est pas sympa !

-Bon...ok ! Si c'est pour la bonne cause.

-Aaahhh il revient.

-Voilà vos boissons les filles. Dit il en nous faisant un clein d'oeil.

-Ohh merci. Vous voulez vous assoir un peu avec nous ? Ca nous ferait énormément plaisir. Sussura Ginny en mettant fortement sa poitrine en valeur.

Le Blond loucha sur le décolté de Ginny, presque il y tombé dedans tellement...

-Euuh oui bien sûr, ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un beau garçon à sa table.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille! Quel culot ! Ginny avait raison, il fallait absolument le remettre à sa place. Je voyais que Ginny commençait à manquer d'idée alors j'allais à l'attaque moi aussi. Que le jeu commence!

-Et euh...c'est quoi ton ptit nom, beau blond ?

Il tourna immédiatemen la tête vers moi.

-Je m'appelle Corentus.

_"Quel nom débile"_

Ah la petite voix, te voilà enfin! J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

_"Aucun problème, je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de mec! Ton roux est bien mieu et bien plus beau !"_

Merci petite voix.

-Donc tu t'appelle Corentus...Et quel age as -tu ?

-J'ai 19 ans. Et j'habite pas trés loin d'ici.

_"Sote sur l'accasion, demande lui de te montrer son appartement !"_

Euh t'es sûr ?

_"Mais oui..."_

_-_C'est très intérréssant...J'aimerais bien voir dans quel endroit tu habites.Roucoulais-je.

-Quand j'aurais fini mon service,vers 14h, je vous y emmène. Il nous fit un clein d'oeil et partit continuer sa tâche de serveur et de tombeur...

Ginny me regarda curieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne te savais pas coquine à ce point...

J'étais tenté de lui répondre que la petite voix dans ma tête n'y était pas pour rien mais...ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

_''Tu as raison,elle va certainement te prendre pour une cinglée.''_

Tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir,merci.

-En fait...j'ai tellement été prise dans le jeu que...c'est sortit tout seul.

-Tu t'es gavé.Je n'aurais pas fais mieux.

_''C'est bien pour ca que je suis intervenue! Moi et mes fabuleux conseils de pro...''_

Ca va les fleurs...?Tu ne serais pas un tantinet prétentieuse? naaaaan...

-Il revient, il revient ! Met toi en position Hermione! On passa à l'attaque!

**oOo...oOo**

**voilà...Qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**Je me suis vraiment éclaté à l'écrire et j'espere qu'un certaine **

**personne ne viendra pas lire ma fic...Quelqu'unes le reconnaitrons**

**ptdr**

**La barre bleu vous criiiiis de lui cliker dessus:! Elle est siiii gentille,**

**;p**

**BiZzOu**


	12. Bal Et Rivales

NoteDeMoi:Désolé pour ce retard,encore une fois! Vous devez y être habitué maintenantBon en tout cas je vous annonce que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre.Il y en aura 13 en tout donc voilà...Dans ce chapitre il y aura un lemon, je vous le dit tout de suite comme ça vous êtes prévenu!!!

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

Bal et Rivales

_**-Il revient, il revient ! Met toi en position Hermione! On passa à l'attaque!**_

Le blond revient vers nous,un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. On aurait dit un prédateur. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui les prédateurs étaient Ginny et moi et lui était notre proie...

Je but une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille pour me redonner du courage et papillonna des yeux quand il s'assit encore une fois, à notre table.

-Faisont plus ample connaissance voulez-vous ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui bien sûr. J'ai une personnalité très intérréssante qui vous plaira certainement. Répondit celui-ci parfaitement à l'aise dans sa prétention. Comme si c'était iné chez lui.

-Euh oui, sans aucuns doutes...Répondit-elle, assez perturbée par tant d'assurance et d'orgueuil.

Il parla de lui,lui et encore de lui...Il nous racontait des choses invraissenblables et on acquieçait, feignant de le croire.

Soit disant il aurait chevauchait un dragon...Trouvé des oeufs de serpencendre dans sa maison...enfin bon c'était totalement ridicule.Il n'avait posé aucune question sur Ginny, ni même sur moi...Par contre il lorgnait bien dans notre décolté. Je me penchais un peu plus et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement.Quel enfoiré quand même.

-Dis moi beau blond...C'est quoi ton style de fille? Je demandais d'une voix sensuelle.

Il se dressa,fièr et droit sur sa chaise.

-Je n'ai pas trop de style.Il faut que la fille soit belle! Je ne veux pas d'un ton.Il faut qu'elle s'accorde bien avec moi.Qu'elle ne me fasse pas honte...VOUS êtes mon genre de fille si vous voulez tout savoir.

Je failli m'étouffer.Quel ose-t-il dire une chose pareil? Il se prend pour qui ce mec...Et puis je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà mon homme, tu ne m'intérresse pas le moins du monde mon pauvre...

_''Fait semblant de rougir ! Et dis lui que c'est ton type de mec...vas-y !''_

Euuh tu es sûre?

_''Mais oui...suis mes fabuleux conseils...''_

-Oh merci c'est gentil...Mais toi aussi tu es...trés...

Con!Moche!...Spécial on va dire...Pensais-je dans ma tête.

_''CHARMANT! dis lui qu'il est charmant...ne fait pas de gaffe imbécile !''_

-Charmant.Tu es tout à fait mon style aussi...

-Mais je suis le style de toutes les filles...ce n'est pas un secret je ne m'en cache absolument pas!

_''Beh dis donc ca se voit...Quel abbruti!''_

Au lieu de l'insulter tu ferais mieux de m'aider dans ma tache...

_''Oui désolé mais il est tellement con...Bon reprenons! Parle lui de son ses yeux...''_

-C'est bien normal,vu les yeux que tu as...On pourrait s'y noyer dedans. Je poussais un soupir.

_''Hein? Mais c'est quoi cette merde que tu m'as fait là?...''_

Beh tu voulais que je parle de ses yeux...C'était pas bien?

_''C'était à chier! Tu t'es pas gaver sur ce coup là...quel nianniantisme je te jure...pfeuh''_

Oui bon, je m'excuse...Mais je n'avais aucune idée sur le moment, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...!

-Bon les gazelles je finit vite fait mon service et dans 15minutes je suis tout à vous,pour votre plus grand plaisir.

Il nous fit une révérence digne de concurencer Trelawney et ces conneries de divination et repartit vers le bar. De là on le voyait faire des sourires à toutes les ''jolies'' filles et leurs faire des cleins d'oeils et tout l'attirail du seducteur.

Le quart d'heure passé,il revint et nous invita à nous lever. On eu même pas à payer nos boissons...

_''Beh ca n'a pas que des inconvéniants tout compte fait!''_

On arriva devant chez lui...Il nous fit passé devant, surement pour matter nos fesses...C'était trés coquet chez lui.Tout était trés...spécial.Ca lui correspondait tout à fait...

Il nous dit de nous mettre à l'aise et enleva son tee-shirt,se retrouvant torse nue devant nous...

_''Ouais ok si tu veux mec...''_

-Tu as un trés beau corps, beau blond.Ginny passa ses mains sur le torse de Corentus...

_''Elle m'impréssione cette petite...''_

Euuh oui moi aussi...

-Ginny...laisse s'en un peu pour les autres !

Je fit pareil qu'elle. Le blond était comblé dans son égocentrisme.Deux filles pour lui tout seul.Belles qui plus est...

_''Tu dis que je suis prétentieuse mais y'en a qui le sont plus que moi...je ne dirais pas de noms...HERMIONE GRANGER.''_

Je jous simplement le jeu...

_''Et mon beau roux tu en fais quoi?''_

Pardon? Tu voulais dire MON beau roux...confonds pas! Et puis je te l'ai dit ce n'est qu'un jeu rien de plus.

_''C'est ce qu'on dit...''_

Je ne pourrais jamais trompé Ron.Je l'aime vraiment trop pour ça...

_''Oui c'est vrai. Je m'excuse et je te pardonne...!''_

Tsss...

Je continuais mon avançée quand je sentis les mains du blond se refermer sur mes poingnets.

-Tu me fais mal, lache moi!

-Oh non surement pas ma belle...

Ginny essayait de le faire lacher prise mais n'y arrivait pas.Il la poussa et elle tomba par terre,se cognant la tête.

-GINNY...Criais-je, affolée.

Elle ne me répondait pas,et ne bougeait pas non plus. J'était complétement térrorisée.

_''Tu récolte les fruits de tes exploits ma chère...MES BATS TOI! REVEILLES TOI!BOUGES UN PEU!''_

Je ne peux pas...

Juste au moment où il allait poser sa bouche sur la mienne,un grand fracas se fit entendre...Je vit et je sentit que le blond était projetté en arrière et je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon roux.Il avait l'air trés en colère.

_''Aïe, ca va barder...''_

Oui merci je m'en étais rendu compte...

_''C'est bien tu fais des progrés...''_

Saleté...!

Harry courrut vers Ginny.Elle cligna des yeux et s'aggripa au cou de son chéri.Il l'emmena hors de l'appartement, nous laissant tout les trois...Corentus,Ron et moi.

_''Je crois que je vais vous laisser...''_

Dégonflée !

_''Non! Je tiens à ma vis...Je suis trop importante pour mourir.''_

-Tu t'amusais bien là ?

-En fait...

-Je n'attends pas de réponse !

-Non écoute moi! C'est que avec Ginny on l'aime pas ce mec et on voulait lui faire une blague.

-Ouais en couchant avec! Super la blague. T'as que ca à faire toi...

_''Oula, il est énervé là...''_

Ah tu es relà toi...tu n'est pas parti au fin fond du Groenland?

_''Beh figure toi que non...J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin d'aide.''_

Merci c'est trop aimable.

-Ron s'il te plais..crois moi!

-Comment veux-tu que je te crois! On vous a vu avec Harry, sortir du Pub et aller chez lui.C'était de votre plein grés.

-Mais je peux t'expliquer...

Je fut coupé par le blond:

-Excusez moi mais vous pourriez pas allé régler vos problèmes dehors de chez moi?

-Toi ta gueule!

Ron le foudroyé du regard. Il décida de se faire tout petit.

-Tu voulais coucher avec lui alors t'as trouvé que ce moyen c'est ça?! Je ne suis pas assez bien?T'as même pas testé que tu veux déjà un autre mec.Tu...

PAF.

Ma main était partie toute seule.Sa joue prenait une teinte rosée presque rouge,avec la marque de mes doigts.

_''Tu y est allé fort dis moi!...''_

-Désolé...je...tu l'as mérité!

Les larmes coulées librement sur mes joues. C'était ma faute.Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de venir.

_''Tu veux dire que tu n'aurais jamais du proposer d'aller chez lui...''_

Merci pour le remontage de moral...

_''Je ne dis que les faits tels qu'ils sont...''_

Oui ça j'avais remarqué! Merci pour le tact!

Ron essuya mes larmes de baisers tout en s'excusant.Il me serra dans es bras et me murmura tout doucement :

-J'ai eu tellement peur.Pardonne moi ma chérie.Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Promis?

-Promis!

-Oui bon vous avez finit?

Le blond n'eu même pas le temps de voir le poing de Ron arrivait sur sa tempe,qu'il tomba du canapé.

-Il fait chier lui.Grogna Ron.

On sortit et alla rejoindre Harry et Ginny,assis sur un banc. On leur expliqua ce qui nous avait mené jusque chez le blond.Ron et Harry partirent à rire aprés avoir été un instant estomaqué. On décida finalement d'aller manger autre part que dans ce fameux pub et aprés que les garçons aient engloutis tout leur repas, on se sépara pour continuer les achats.

Ginny et moi nous arrêtâmes chez Madame Guipure pour trouver nos costumes de ce soir.

-Bonjour,bonjour mes demoiselles! Puis-je vous être utile?

-Bonjour. Oui nous voudrions trouver des robes pour le bal costumé du ministère. Répondit Ginny.

Elle nous fit un immense sourire et nous emmena au fond de la boutique. Elle prit nos tailles,nous regarda de la tête aux pieds,analysa nos visages...et partit dans l'arrière boutique.Elle revint avec quatre robes,quatre pairs de chaussures et beaucoup d'accéssoires, qui lévitaient autour d'elle.

-Essayez cela.

Elle nous tendit une robe à chacune et on alla dans deux cabines différentes. On sortit en même temps pour se regarder dans le miroir. Je portais une robe rouge style guerrière chinoise avec des talons très très hauts sur lesquels je n'étaient pas très stable.

_''Pas stable du tout tu veux dire.T'as l'air carrément ridicule!''_

J'était un peu trop...sexy à mon goût.

_''Si tu veux faire craquer ton homme c'est la robe idéale.''_

Oui mais je veux faire craquer que lui, pas tous ces pervers...

_''Alors changes!''_

Oui merci c'est ce que je comptais faire.

Ginny,elle,portait un déguisement d'ange. Elle était magnifique mais son visage mesquin ne correspondait pas du tout au déguisement.

-Vous n'auriez pas le contraire plutôt ?Genre Diablesse, ca m'irait beaucoup mieu.

-Oui je crois aussi. Rigola la vendeuse en lui donnant ce qu'elle avait demandé.

-Et vous ? J'ai l'impréssion que vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise...

_''Elle est même tordante et carrément grotesque oui!''_

Oh ca va la ptite voix...J't'y verrais bien moi...T'aurais l'air d'une tâche!

_''Oui mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui à l'air d'une tâche et c'est bien marrant...''_

-Je préférerais essayer quelque chose d'autre s'il vous plais.

-Mais bien sûr.Tenez!

Elle me tendit une robe de mousseline blanche et argentée,magnifique.Elle était à bustier et s'évasée largement à parrir de la taille.Puis un masque à plume blanc et à paillettes argentées sur les yeux.Et enfin les chaussures...éblouissantes.Des escarpin en verre,translucide à petits talons.J'avais craqué.C'est cette robe que je voulais.Celle là qu'il me fallait absolument.Ginny me dit la même chose.Ma ptite rousse portait une mini robe...

_''On peut même dire riquiqui robe!''_

Une MINI robe noire,avec des collants résilles rouge et des bottes noire.Et dans les cheveux,une paire de cornes rouges.Elle était tout simplement diabolique.

_''T'es pas allé chercher loin...''_

La fermeuuuh!

Aprés avoir fait tous nos achats,on retrouva les garçons assis à la terrasse de chez Fortarôme entrain de manger une crème glacée. On posa nos paquets à côté des leurs et je prit une cuillère pour gôuter la glace chocolat-beurre de cacahuètes de mon Ron.Je me délectais de la saveur oncteuse et sucré de ce délice.Je finit toute la coupe sans même m'en apercevoir.Je levais les yeux et vit qu'il lui restait un peu de glace sur les lèvres. Je me penchais pour les effleurer de ma langue.Le goût de ses lèvres mélé au sucre...huuuuuuuuuuum,un régal.

-Alors vous avez achetez quoi ?Demanda Ginny aprés avoir elle aussi terminé la glace de Harry.

-Tss comme si on allait vous le dire...Lui répond Harry.

-Oh Harry,mon cheri s'il te plais!

-Ah comme si ça pouvait marché.J'ai dit non tu verras au bal.A moins que tu me montre ce que toi tu as acheté...

-Surement pas! Ginny lui tira la langue et tourna le dos.

On finit par rentrer vers 17h30.Bill et Fleur venaient juste d'arriver au Terrier.On leur dit bonjour et on monta directement dans les chambres pour se préparer.On devait y être pour 21h00 mais Mr Weasley,le ministre de la magie,devait y être dans une heure.Il partirait avec tous les garçons et nous les filles on partiraient avec Mrs Weasley pour pas qu'ils voient nos déguisements.On voulait leur faire la surprise.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte de la chambre de Ginny.C'était Fleur.Mon amie ne l'aimait pas trop.Pourtant la jolie blonde faisait tous les efforts du monde pour plaire à la famille de son fiancé.

-Excusez moi les filles,mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à m'habiller? Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger...

Elle avait une voix toute douce. J'attendais que Ginny réagisse...mais voyant qu'elle ne faisait aucuns gestes je prit la parole:

-Mais bien sûr,entre.

Elle murmura un petit merci presque inaudible.Elle était déçu de la réaction de sa belle soeur.Elle voulait tant faire partie de cette grande famille.Je prit donc les choses en mains.

-Bon les filles je vous laisse papoter entre vous,je vais dans la salle de bain.A toute...

Ginny me lança un regard noir et Fleur un regard emplis d'apréhension. Je refermai la porte et colla mon oreille pour écouter leurs conversations.Rien...Elles ne parlaient pas! Ginny tu pourrais faire un effort.Quelle tête de mûle.J'allais pour partir,vraiment cette fois,quand j'entendis la voix de Fleur.

-Ecoute Ginny je sais que tu ne m'aime absolument pas.Je le conçoit parfaitement,c'est ton frère et je te l'ai en quelque sorte ''volé''. Mais crois moi,mon intention n'est pas de te gacher la vie.Je veux juste faire partie de cette grande et heureuse famille.J'aime vraiment Bill et je ferais tout pour son bonheur.Même si je dois supporter vos railleries.Mais j'aimerais que tu apprenes à me connaître.Je ne crois pas être la fille que tu penses que je suis.Je voudrais être accepter par la famille de l'homme que j'aime...du père de mes futurs enfants.

Je regardais pas la serrure.En disant cela elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était légérement rond.Des larmes coulées sur les joues de Ginny.Elle porta sa main a sa bouche et s'écria:

-Tu es enceinte? On je vais être tata! Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.J'espère que tu me pardonnera un jour...

Elle se jetta dans les bras de sa belle soeur. Fleur lui carressa les cheveux et lui dit:

-Ne t'en fais pas,il n'y a rien à pardonner...

C'était tellement touchant.J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

_''Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer toi aussi...aaah ces femmes alors.''_

Bah quoi?Tu es un être insensible avec un coeur de pierre,c'est tellement beau,émouvant...

_''Pathétique oui...''_

Rolala...

Je partit prendre ma douche et revient dans la chambre. Elles étaient déjà habillées et discutés sur le lit.Fleur était époustoufflante dans sa robe de soie bleue pâle fine et vaporeuse.Une couronne de fleurs blanches ornée sa magnifique chevelure argentée et pour finir elle portait des escarpins couleur vert d'eau à lacets s'enroulants autour de la cheville.Je leur fit un immense sourire et un ptit clein d'oeil à l'intention de Ginny.

Se fut à mon tour de me vêtir des habits que j'avais acheté et quand nous fûmes maquillées et coiffées,Ginny et Fleur les cheveux raides et moi un chignon avec des mèches folles, nous décendîmes retrouver Molly.

-Mes que vous êtes belles toutes les trois. Je suis là plus fière et la plus comblée des femmes de ce monde.

Elle nous serra très fort dans ses bras puis nous partîmes pour le ministère.Arrivées là bas, Molly alla retrouver son mari et nous lacha au milieu de tout ce monde. Fleur rejoingnit Bill et Ginny et moi cherchions nos hommes introuvables,quand soudain quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet.

-Tu pourrais faire attention...!

Cette voix je l'aurais reconu n'importe où.

-Tiens donc, Granger et Weasley.

-Que nous vaut se déplaisir Malfoy ? Lança Ginny,acerbe.

-Rentre tes griffes tigresse!

Ginny se retourna et fit face à Blaise Zabini. Draco et lui était déguisés en vampires.De très beaux et très classes vampires je dois dire.

_''Hmmmm...Ils m'emoustillent ces beaux jeunes hommes''_

T'es là que quand ça t'interresse toi...

_''Oui! Et là...wouah!''_

-Où sont vos chevaliers servants ? Ils ont pas trouvés de costumes? Ou alors ils sont tellement ridicules qu'ils ont préférés se cacher...

-La ferme Malfoy! Criais-je presque.

Heureusement que la musique était forte et que personne n'avait entendu.Je ne voulais pas faire un scandale.

-Vous dansez ? Proposa Zabini avec un sourire éspiègle sur le visage.

-Oui mais pas avec vous! Aboya Ginny.

-Du calme ma Diablesse...On veut juste danser.Aprés on verra plus tard...sussura Blaise en lançant à Ginny un regard appréciateur.Draco me regardait de la même manière et ça me mettait très mal à l'aise.

_''Moi j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure...hmmm il est siiiii...''_

Oui c'est bon j'ai compris!Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais...en fait si on s'ennuie,allez viens Gin' on va chercher Harry et Ron.

Je prit Ginny par la main et l'éloigna le plus vite possible de Blaise.Elle était prête à lui sauter dessus et lui arracher les yeux.

On retrouva mon rouquin et son brun,assis à une table en grande discussion avec Cho-Beurk et LaLa-Conne.

Cho portait un genre de Kimono rouge,avec le col mao et la ceinture de couleur noire et des sandale de la même couleur que sa robe.Elle était coifé d'un chignon très sérré et je n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont elle toisait ma meilleure amie.

Lavande, ressemblait à une poule.Je ne sais pas trop en quoi elle voulait se costumer mais son accoutrement était vraiment...hilarant.Pauvres poules...Lavande leurs faisait insulte.Sa robe jaune très moulante lui faisait une poitrine énorme.Elle avait des plumes tout autour de la taille qui accentuaient son derrière faramineux et un gente de diadème,jaune toujours,était posé sur ses très très laids cheveux...

_''T'es jalouse on dirait...''_

Pas du tout! Elle est moche,elle est moche c'est pas ma faute...

_''Ouais c'est c'qu'on dit...''_

Mais siiiiiiiiiiiii.Crois moi.Elle est moche et conne! En plus elle est vraiment pas intélligente et intélligible.Elle n'a aucune chance avec Ron...n'est ce pas?

_''L'important c'est d'y croire...''_

Saleté! Tu pourrais me rassurer quand même!Tu es MA ptite voix dans MA tête!

_''Ouais quand ça t'arrange...je vois l'truc!''_

Succeptible!

_''Maltraiteuse de petite voix!''_

Garce!

_''Profiteuse''_

Dépravé!

_''Perverse!''_

Pas autant que toi...

-Hermione ouh ouh y'a quelqu'un?

Ron m'aggripa les épaules et me secoua les épaules.Je reprit pied à la réalité,quelque peu distraite.

-Oui excuse moi je pensais à quelque chose. Oh mais t'es trop beau dans ce costume...

Mon beau roux était plus viril que jamais dans son style un peur rockeur,pantalon de cuire noir,veste de la même matière,tee-shirt où il était représenté un groupe rock et des boots noires.Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air rebelle et sexy qui me plaisait trop.J'avais une envie folle de passer ma main dedans.Harry avait fait très fort.Il portait un genre d'habits blanc de prison,ouvert sur son torse où il était écrit en gros et en noir ''THE SURVIVOR''.Cela plut beaucoup à Ginny. Pendant que j'éffectuais l'analyse appronfondie de mon Ron,lui aussi me détaillait de la tête aux pieds.Je voyait un sourire béat naître tout doucement sur ses lèvres.Je crois bien que ma matamorphose lui plaisait.Il m'enserra la taille de ses bras forts et m'embrassa délicatement.Il se recula et m'emmena danser.

Je voyait les furieux de LaLa-Conne posé sur moi.Elle me foudroyait du regard.On dansa un moment avant que j'aille rejoindre Ginny au buffet. Les garçons parlaient entre eux et Ginny avait voulu se reposer un peu,me dit-elle.

On papota tout en grignotant et quelques minutes plus tard,Draco et Blaise arrivèrent. Ils nous tendirent une coupe,qu'on accepta,et entamèrent la conversation.

Au début,nous étions réticente, mais voyant qu'ils avaient l'air plutôt gentils, nous nous décoinçâmes et on embraya sur plusieurs sujets...Ils étaient très cultivés et très charmants quand il le voulait.C'était une facette que je ne connaissais pas d'eux,j'en était un peu troublée.

_''Et moi donc...Cultivé,passionné,charmant...hhhmmm tout ce qu'il me faut.''_

Ah te revoilà je me demandais ou tu était passé...

_''Je me suis fait belle pour l'homme de mes fantasmes...''_

N'importe quoi...pfeuuh.

Au bout d'un moment ils nous proposèrent de danser.Je reffusai tout d'abord mais en tournant la tête je vis que Ron était en train de danser avec LaLa-Conne.Alors je prit la main que Draco me tendait pour rejoindre Ginny qui avait dessuite accepté la proposition de Blaise. Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui.On commença à se mouvoir mais j'était très raide.

-Détends-toi. Me murmura t-il.

J'essayai,puis peu à peu mon corps se familiarisa avec celui de Draco.

Ron et Lavande était encore sur la piste de danse.Elle riait en basculant sa tête en arrière pour que mon roux ai une vu plongeante sur son décoltée.Elle déployait tous ses attribus de pouff en puissance.Il lui souriait.Il avait osé lui sourire...De toute façon,c'était bien normal.C'est vrai qu'elle était belle.Grande,élancée avec de long cheveux raide...Moi à côtè je fais gamine avec ma tignasse indomptable, mes formes de pré-ados et ma petite taille.En plus je suis plutôt menue...

_''Et dans ta tête tu t'es jamais dis que c'est peut être ça qui plaisait à Ron?...''_

Pourquoi veux-tu que ça lui plaise?

_''Par ce que si ça lui plaisait pas, je ne pense pas qu'il t'autrais attendu pendant plus de cinq ans tu crois pas?''_

Mais...

_''Il n'y a pas de mais,c'est comme ça!Alors maintenant tu vas arréter de te prendre la tête et savourer ce bon moment en compagnie de ce charmant jeune homme,avant d'aller rejoindre Ron et...à toi de voir.''_

Je ne sais pas...J'ai des doutes maintenant que je le vois avec elle.Ils font un si jolie couple...

Je m'excusai auprés de Draco en pretextant un mal de tête et sortit sur le balcon.Je m'appuyais sur la rambarde,regardant les étoiles et la ville de Londres.La musique était lointaine et très douce.L'air frais me fit un bien fou.Je sentis quelqu'un passer ses mains sur mes hanches et se coller contre moi.

-Tu ne danses plus avec Lavande ?

-Non. J'avais envie d'être avec toi...Je t'ai vu avec Malfoy.

-Et moi je t'ai vu avec Lavande.

En disant cela,je m'étais retournée pour lui faire face.Nous nous fixâmes intensément pendant quelque secondes avant que nos lèvres se scellent en un baiser ardent.Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son cou et ma langue se mêla à la sienne.

-Viens on rentre!

Ron me prit la main et nous fit transplaner dans sa chambre.Il reprit ma bouche et moi je passai mes mains dans sa chevelure rousse,comme je rêvais de le faire depuis que je l'avais vu ainsi.Il carressa ma poitrine par dessus l'etoffe de ma robe et quita mes lèvres pour goûter à la peau de ma gorge,mon cou,mes épaules...J'empoignais ses cheveux,le priant secrétement de continuer,de ne pas s'arrêter...Je crois qu'il comprit mon appel et défit le lacet de mon bustier.La robe tomba à mes pieds,je l'enjambais en faisant un pas en arrière.Je portais des sous-vêtement blanc à dentelles.J'étais très gênée,je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée dans cette situation et malgré mon désir de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme que j'aime,une profonde angoisse m'empèchait presque de respirer.Il s'approcha de moi et me sourit tendrement,comme pour me dire qu'il comprenait ma peur.Il couvrit mon corps et mon visage de caresses et de baisers et me fit assoir sur son lit.Il enleva sa veste en cuire et s'accroupi devant moi.Là,il fit lentement glisser ma petite culotte le long de mes jambes.J'avais très très peur.Il avança sa main vers mon intimit et tout en me fixant,il joua avec le bout de chair si sensible et entra prudemment un doigt en moi.Mes cuisses s'écartèrent d'elles mêmes et ma respiration se fit plus haletante.Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur monter en moi et je savais mes joues toutes rouges.Il commença à bouger en moi.Je voulu m'allonger mais il passa une main dans mon dos pour me maintenir assise.Ma bouche était entrouverte et je poussais de légers gémissement.J'avais un peu honte.Ma tête était en arrière laissant tout le loisir à Ron d'embrasser ma gorge offerte.Mon chignon était complétement défait et mes cheveux pendaient dans le vide et me chatouillaient le dos.Je n'en pouvais plus,c'était une torture.Il retira son doigt et me laissa tomber sur le lit,épuisée.Il s'allongea sur moi, je lui enlevai prestemment son haut pour caresser sa peau nue.Il avait la tête enfouie dans mon cou,me mordant et le chatouillant...Je deboutonnai fébrilement son pantalon et l'envoya valser.Je sentis son désir ardent contre ma cuisse.Il avait astucieusement dégrafé mon balconnet sans que je ne m'en rende compte et s'amuser à faire des cercles sur mon corps,avec sa langue.Pendant ce temps j'avais enlevée le dernier bout de tissue qui nous séparait.Il remonta vers mon visage et captura ma bouche.Il se pressa un peu plus et se glissa très doucement en moi.Il allait de plus en plus profondément puis s'arréta pour que je m'habitue à sa présence.J'eu très mal sur le cou...Des larmes me picotèrent les yeux.Il déposa des nuages de baisers papillons sur mon visage tout en me demandant si je voulais qu'il arrête.

-Non continus,ça va aller...

Il entama de lent mouvement de va et vient,la douleur avait disparue.Je sentis un insuportable plaisir monter en moi.Je m'accrochais éperduement à lui,poussant de fort gémissements et criant son nom.Il était encouragé par mes soupirs et bougeait de plus en plus vite.

Au bout d'un instant je le sentis se raidir.Un râle sortit du fond de sa gorge quand il se déversa en moi.Je le suivis de peu et on s'écroula,complétement exténués.Il resta un moment allongé sur moi,j'adorais avoir son poid sur moi,puis il roula sur le côté et me prit dans ses bras.Peu à peu le sommeil nous gagna et on s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.Heureux...

oOoOoOo

Le matin arriva bien vite à mes yeux.Ron était déjà réveillé et me regardait.

-Bonjour mon ange.Me dit-il en souriant.

Je lui rendit son sourire et m'étira comme un chat.La couverture glissa et je vis les yeux de Ron se remplir de désir. Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit dans tes bras... Me murmura t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi.

On se leva et Ron me prêta un de ces tee-shirt pour pouvoir descendre déjeuner.Ils dormaient tous encore.Ron prit un plateau et mit tout ce dont il avait envie de manger et on sortit pour aller à la piscine.On s'assit et on fit tremper nos pieds dans l'eau tout en grignotant.Je posai ma tête sur son épaule en savourant ce moment magique.Je devait repartir chez moi cette après midi.Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie mais j'y était obligée.Je devais passer ma dernière semaine de vacances avec mes parents,même si j'aurais préféré rester chez les Weasley.Toute la famille au grand complet nous rejoingnit dehors.On rigola toute la matinée,à ce faire des batailles d'eau,des courses et pleins d'autres jeux...Fleur avait annoncée à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte et Mrs Weasley avait pleuré de joie en couvrant sa belle-fille d'un regard remplis d'amour et de fierté.Aprés mangé Ginny et moi allions ranger la chambre et préparé mes affaires.

-Je suis trop triste que tu parte déjà.Tu vas me manquer...

-Ne t'inquiete pas on se revoit dans une semaine Gin'.Et puis tu as Harry alors que moi...

Je baissais les yeux.Une semaine sans Ron allait être épouvantable.

-Oh...Mon frérot va te manquer n'est-ce pas ? Ou plutôt ses caresses,ses bisoux;ses lèvres,ses...

-Oui c'est bon j'ai compris...

Je lui tirais la langue en boudant.

-Oh Mione...Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Beh tu l'as fais ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...

-Arrêtes de me prendre pour une cruche et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes rentrés...Je veux des détails croustillants!

Sachant que ma meilleure amie ne lacherais pas prise tant que je ne lui aurais pas tout raconté et lui décrivit minutieusement ma nuit.

-Wouaaaah comme c'est beau! Je ne savais pas mon frère si doux.Il m'impréssionne.

Les heures passèrent et je du rentrer chez moi.Je déscendis avec toutes mes affaires et dis aurevoir à tout le monde.Ron me serra contre lui et m'embrassa avant de me laisser partir. Je transplanai dans ma maison,mes parents m'attendaient.

**oOo...oOo**

**Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre...**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!**

**Le lemon était bien?**

**BiZzOo**


	13. Et ça recommence

NoteDeMoi: Euuh…comment me faire pardonner ? Je suis véritablement, profondément, intensément désolée…je n'ai aucune excuse. Je poste enfin le tout dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il restera quelques fans…

Rating : M

Paring : Ron/Hermione

BoNnE lEcTuRe...

**''Et ça recommence''**

oOo…oOo

_**Ron me serra contre lui et m'embrassa avant de me laisser partir. Je transplanai dans ma maison,mes parents m'attendaient.**_

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu nous a énormément manqué.  
Me dit ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Vous aussi vous m'avez manqués!

_''Tss menteuse! Tu le penses même pas...''_  
Je ne vais pas leur dire que j'aurais préféré rester avec mon rouquin...  
_''Dans le lit de ton rouquin...''_Mes grands parents m'accueillirent chaleureusement. Ma grand-mère me planta un bisou mouillé sur la joue et mon grand père me donna une grande tape dans le dos. Merci papi…

-Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Me demanda mon père.

S'il savait…  
_''Mais il ne saura pas!''_  
Exactement!

-Oui excellente. On s'est beaucoup amusé...

-Vous avez fait quoi?

-Oh beh des choses...se baigner, se promener. Il y a eu le bal au ministère...

-Tu as été sage ?

-Oui maman...

-Molly vous a fait de bonnes choses à manger ?

-Oui maman...

-Tu dormais dans la chambre à Ginny ?

-Oui maman...

-Leur maison n'a pas changé ?

-Non maman...

-Tu sorts avec Ron alors ?

-Oui mam...MAMAN ! ! !

-Hi hi...

Ma mère est vraiment une gamine ! ! !

-C'est bon tu as fini ton interrogatoire ?

-Oui c'est bon. Je sais ce que je voulais savoir merci ma fille.

-Ah ah très drôle. Bon beh moi je monte dans ma chambre...

-Très bien .Je t'appel pour le dîner.

-Non ça va merci je n'ai pas très faim...

-Comme tu voudras.

Je pris mes bagages et monta dans ma chambre. Je les jetais sur mon lit et alla me poster devant la fenêtre .Ron me manqué déjà...Je détachais mes yeux du dehors pour aller défaire mes affaires tout en repensant aux instants magiques que j'avais pu passé dans les bras de mon beau roux .Mes parents avaient exagérés en me faisant rentrer à la maison. Juste pour mes grands parents pfeuh! J'avais d'autre chose à voir moi...

_''Comme quoi hein ? Petite perverse''_  
Je ne suis pas perverse je suis amoureuse...nuance!  
_''Bon je te l'accorde...et puis moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir autre chose''_  
J'te demande pardon...T'as dis quoi là? Tu peux répéter ?  
_''Tu as très bien compris et très bien entendu...''_  
Je vais te mettre au courant d'une chose petite voix. Tu as beau être dans ma tête et faire partie de moi, si tu touches à un cheveux de MON Ron, que tu ose juste l'imaginer...Je t'extrais de mon esprit en te catapultant par la force de mon puissant cerveau et je te fais griller a la poêle jusqu'à ce que tu devienne un pop corn! C'est bien compris ?  
_''Ok Ok t'enflamme pas...ça va j'y toucherais pas...''_  
Et tu n'y penseras pas non plus !  
_''...Roolala ok!''_  
Promis ?  
_''Oui promis!''_  
Sûr de sûr ?  
_''Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse!''_  
Pas autant que toi...

Toc Toc Toc

-Entrez ! Criais-je.  
Ma mère poussa la porte et passe sa tête brune dans l'entrebâillement.

-Je peux ? Me demande t-elle dans un sourire.

-Oui bien sûr entre maman.  
Elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit et tapote la place libre à coté d'elle. Je la rejoint et attend tranquillement qu'elle commence à parler. Elle doit sûrement avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire car elle ne vient jamais dans ma chambre.

-Ma chérie...Commence t-elle avec un air de femme-super-importante-qui-va-faire-un-long-discours-pour-ne-rien-dire.Cela n'annonce rien qui vaille...Je devrais peut être fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps.

_''Bonne idée .Brillante idée .Excellente idée .Génia...''_  
C'est bon j'ai compris. Je fais un infime mouvement, prête à partir, mais ma mère doit déceler mon désertage et pose sa main sur mon épaule, me maintenant bien assise sur mon lit. Je suis prise au piège.

-Tu es une grande fille maintenant. Et puis tu as un amoureux...

ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE!! FUIRE OU MOURIR ...  
_'' Et merde elle va jouer a la maman et te parler DU sujet. T'as vraiment pas de chance toi''_  
J'ouvrit les yeux en grand, effrayée de la suite.

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très important ma fille...Tu comprends qu'à ton âge on a quelques pulsions et les garçons aussi...C'est bien normal mais...

Oh non! Pitié tout sauf ça...au secours!  
_''J'te l'avais dis...Prends la fuite maintenant''_  
Dans un élan de courage je sautais sur mes jambes mais ma mère fut beaucoup plus rapide que moi et me tira en arrière pour retomber sur le lit .Elle ne lâcherait pas prise. Ma mort était proche. Elle allait aborder le sujet SEXE que tout les adolescent redoute d'en discuter avec leurs parents...

- Restes ici et écoute moi! Je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise dans parler avec ta mère mais je dois être au courant de certaines choses qui se passent dans ta vie Hermione ! Surtout ces choses là.

- ...

-Très bien donc je peux continuer. Cela fait combien de temps que tu sors avec Ron ?

-Deux semaines. Murmurai-je d'une voix a peine audible.

-Très bien.Ca ne fait pas tellement longtemps...mais je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui depuis un bon bout de temps.

-... oO

Comment elle sait ça ?  
_'Beh faut dire que ça se voyait...'_  
Nan c'est même pas vrai!  
_'Arrêtes de faire la minotte! Tes yeux qui s'illuminent quand tu le vois, ton air triste pendant les vacances...le ton de ta voix quand tu parles de lui...je continus ?_  
Non Non ça va j'ai compris.

-Et donc... Articulai-je difficilement.

-Et donc je voudrais t'informer des risques...

Des risques ? ? ? Je saute sur l'occasion!

-Pas la peine maman! M'écriai-je.

-Ah bon et pourquoi cela ?

-Mais par ce que chez les sorciers ce n'est pas pareil que chez les moldus! On se jette un sort après l'avoir fait, qui marche aussi bien pour la contraception que pour les maladies. Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire sur ce sujet maman.

J'avais débité tout ça sans prendre ma respiration. Ouf j'avais échappé à ce passage si embarrassant.

-D'accord. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'explique comment on fait pour...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Ahem ahem je veux dire non merci maman ça ira je me débrouillerais.

-D'accord. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir manger un bout avec nous ? Ta mamie serait contente…

-Euh non merci maman, je n'ai pas tellement faim…peut être plus tard dans la soirée.

-Très bien comme tu voudras.

Elle se leva, posa un regard curieux sur moi puis se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front.  
_'Tu t'en ai bien sortis pour cette fois ci...'_  
Oui mais...je n'aime pas mentir à ma mère. J'ai envie de lui dire.  
_' N'y pense même pas...Tu n'es encore qu'un bébé pour elle, tu lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque en lui disant les cochonneries que tu as faites et elle voudra plus te laisser aller chez ton amoureux!Alors non tu lui dis rien. '_  
Moui, tu as sûrement raison.  
_' J'ai toujours raison voyons...! '  
_Toujours aussi prétentieuse...Bon c'est pas que ça m'ennuie de parler avec toi mais…j'ai à faire.  
Pour ne pas penser à Ron, j'allumai la télévision. Je zappai sur toutes les chaînes pour en trouver une intéressante. Film à l'eau de rose très peu pour moi. Zappe. Emission culturelle…à réfléchir. Naaan pas envie j'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir. Zappe. Sport…c'est ça oui j'ai une tête a regarder du sport ?pfeuh. Zappe. Chaîne de musique. Ah bah voilà c'est super ça.  
_**Et maintenant voici le nouveau clip de 50Cents. Les Fans régalez-vous !**_  
Aaaaaah nan pas Cinquante centimes par pitié ! Et si on est pas fan on fait quoi ? pfeuh.  
Je me lève et éteint la TV. Je reste debout pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de me décider à prendre un bouquin pour m'occuper un peu. Je me poste devant mon immense bibliothèque et scrute attentivement tous mes livres. La motivation me manque. C'est très bizarre que je n'aie pas envie de lire. Je dois vraiment me sentir mal. J'allume la chaîne hi fi et met un cd. Puis je m'assoies à mon bureau, prend un stylo et une feuille et commence à écrire.  
Les mots me viennent tout seuls. Ma plume glisse sur le papier sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.  
Un quart d'heure après j'attachai la lettre au pied de mon hiboux Lyna.

-Au terrier, pour Ron Weasley.  
Lyna prit son envol, je regardai dans sa direction pendant un bon moment avant de défaire mes yeux du ciel étoilé.  
Que la soirée était longue sans lui…

-Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille dormir. Murmurai-je, abattue.

**oOoOoOo…oOoOoOo**

**POV Général.**

-Oh allez frérot arrêtes de déprimer. Dit Ginny en tapotant le dos de Ron.

-Je déprime si je veux ! Bouda Ron en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Tu vas bientôt la revoir ta chérie…

-Juste que pendant une semaine tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul pour… Le taquina Fred, à la suite de son jumeau.

-Humrph. Personne n'est là pour me soutenir. Merci la famille.

Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour avoir au moins un peu de compassion de sa part. En vain, il tressauté en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

- Vous êtes tous des cons.

- Oh Ronnie on ne voulait pas te vexer. Essaya de se rattraper Ginny. Elle agrippa de son frère mais celui-ci se dégagea brutalement et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Ils restèrent tous ébahi par la réaction de Ron et sursautèrent quand il claqua fortement la porte, faisant tomber un cadre sur le sol.

- Je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort…Dit Ginny d'un air navré.

- Il est juste très susceptible. Ne t'en fais pas petite sœur il reviendra quand il se sera calmé. Mais pour l'instant laisse le un peu tranquille.

Ron s'effondra sur son lit, la tête dans les bras .Il se retourna sur le dos, mit les mains sous sa nuque et fixa le plafond d'un regard vide. Il resta ainsi pendant une demi heure et fut tiré de sa léthargie par des petits coups donnés contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva lentement en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être et alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir le Hiboux d'Hermione. La stupeur fit place à la joie. Il ouvrit fébrilement la lettre et commença à lire.

_Ron,  
Il s'est passé à peine quelques heures depuis que je suis rentrée et tu me manque déjà .J'aurais tellement aimé rester avec toi pour cette dernière semaine de vacances. Ce sont les plus beaux jours que j'ai passé avec toi, même si au début c'était un peu tendu entre nous…Les choses se sont finalement déroulées comme je l'espérais .Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment, j'avais fini par renoncer à y croire. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaitée la fin des vacances qu'à ce moment précis._

**oOoOoOo…oOoOoOo**

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent vers 8h00 du matin. Je clignai des yeux et me renfonça un peu plus dans mon lit douillet. Quelques minutes plus tard je m'étirai et je sortis du lit pour aller prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Ne pas avoir mangé la veille m'avait affamé.  
Je me fis un chocolat chaud et cinq tartines de Nutella. Je mis tout cela sur un plateau et alla m'installer sur le canapé. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon hibou vint déposer une enveloppe sur mes genoux. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture de Ron. Je vis que la lettre était brève et écrite rapidement. Je la parcourus avidement :

_Mon Hermione tu me manques aussi. Tu n'aurais pas du partir.  
Reviens moi vite. Je t'aime._

La tête dans les nuages, un sourire sur ses lèvres, Hermione donna une petite récompense à Lyna puis se dirigea tout droit dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. La journée commençait bien. Elle feuilleta quelques bouquins puis fit des exercices avant de descendre aider sa mère à la cuisine.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Bien dormis ?

- Oui très bien maman. Bonjour grand-mère.

- Chérie va te reposer un peu sur le canapé. Je t'appellerais quand ça sera prêt. Nous sommes que toutes les trois, ton père et ton grand père sont sortis entre 'hommes'.

Ma mère n'avait visiblement pas besoin de moi. Je me dirigeais donc dans la salon, n'ayant rien à faire je prit un livre et lut. Mais les mots n'étaient pas cohérents dans ma tête. Je n'avais plus l'esprit très travailleur depuis que…

'_Depuis que ton beau roux t'as embrassé.' _  
Oui…c'est vrai. Depuis qu'il à posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses magnifiques lèvres au goût si délicieux…  
_'Du calme…mouille pas le parquet'  
_Tu es jalouse…  
_'Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi…_'_  
_…  
_'Ne sois pas vexée, c'est toi qui m'as dis de ne pas avoir de vue sur lui.'_

_'Oh ça y est, tu boudes.'_  
Même pas.  
_'C'est ça…'_

-Hermione à table !

Je remercie ma mère de me faire échapper à cette discussion stérile avec toi !  
_'Et après tu dis que tu boudes pas…'_  
Oh tais toi un peu !  
_'…' _

- Ma chérie ça te dirait qu'on aille faire du shopping toi, moi et ta grand-mère ?

- Renouveler un peu ta garde-robe pour faire fondre ton petit ami…

- Mamiiiiiiiie !

- Il à déjà fondue…n'est ce pas Hermione.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Ma mère et ma grand-mère se régalaient de me mettre dans l'embarras. Mais cette idée de shopping était finalement bien tombée.  
_'Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi.'_  
Absolument pas.  
_'Si. J'le sais. J'te connais.'_  
Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te taire ?  
_'…'_

Nous mangeâmes rapidement puis partîmes dans le centre commercial le plus proche. Ma mère était toujours très généreuse avec moi et me gâtée le plus qu'elle pouvait.

- Prend tout ce que tu veux ma chérie, mais attention…je veux que ce soit sexy.

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

- Beh quoi ? Rigola ma mère.

Elle me fit essayer énormément de vêtements, donnant son avis à chaque fois, allant m'en chercher d'autres…ma mère aimée me voir bien habillée.  
Nous rentrâmes le soir toutes excitées mais épuisées. J'allais ranger mes nouvelles affaires dans mon armoire en commençant déjà mentalement à choisir ce que j'allais mettre le jour de la rentrée.

La fin des vacances était proche. Le fameux jour tant attendu n'allait pas tarder. La veille je fis mes bagages et entreprit la grande et minutieuse tâche de choisir mes habits…  
J'ai besoin de toi.  
_'Et pourquoi viendrais-je t'aider ?'_  
Par ce que tu le dois !  
_' Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je parle !'_  
Ne fais pas ta susceptible et aide moi !  
_'Très bien…mais je le fais par ce que je suis gentille.'_  
Oui oui c'est ça merci.  
_'Pas de pantalon !'_  
Pourquoi ?  
_'Par ce que j'ai dis pas de pantalon'_  
Okay.  
_'Jupe ou short'_  
Euuuh…  
_'Décide toi ou j'le fais à ta place !'_  
Jupe  
_'Bon choix'_  
Ensuite ?  
_'Corset'_  
Tu exagères ?  
_'Non. Tu voulais mon aide…'  
_Très bien, va pour un corset.  
_'Ta coiffure maintenant. Tu te feras un chignon lâche avec de jolies mèches'_  
Mais…  
_'Shut ! Je ne te demandes pas ton avis !'_  
Tu…  
_'Shut ! Tu te maquilleras un peu.'  
_Mais je ne me maquille jamais.  
_'Et bien c'est l'occasion jeune fille !'  
_Si tu le dis…  
_'Bon eh bien je crois que ça ira !'_Le jour J je suivis les conseils de ma petite voix. Je mis une jupe plissée noire, avec un corset gris lacé devant. Je m'attachais les cheveux, enfilait ma robe de sorcier par-dessus et descendit dans le salon.

- Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller.

- Tu es ravissante. Me complimenta mon père.

- C'est pour son amoureux…  
- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Nous partîmes donc en route vers le quai 9 ¾. Il était bondé, comme chaque rentrée, et il était difficile de distinguer Ron parmi tous les gens qui se bousculaient. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds, écoutant à moitié ce que ma mère me disait quand j'aperçu une famille aux cheveux roux. Je me précipitais vers eux, en entraînant mes parents avec moi.

-Hermione, que nous sommes contant de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Mrs Weasley. Mes parents sont là.  
Mrs Weasley me lâcha et se dirigea droit vers eux.  
_'Bonne tactique de diversion'_  
Je sais merci.

Ron me prit dans ses bras et écrasa sa bouche férocement contre la mienne. Qu'il m'avait manqué.

-Frérot laisses en un peu pour les autres. Le taquina sa sœur.

- Sûrement pas ! Répondit-il en me gardant dans ses bras.

Je réussis à m'échapper pour dire bonjour aux autres. Mes parents et les Weasley discutaient encore. Je m'approchais de Ron et lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille :

- J'ai une surprise pour toi…  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux et une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Il était temps de monter dans le train. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et grimpâmes à bord.  
Ginny trouva une place avec Neville et Luna. Les discutions étaient animées lorsque je sentis la main de Ron sur ma cuisse. Je me retournais vers lui et vis dans ses yeux une lueur de désir.

- C'est quoi ta surprise ?

- Viens avec moi et tu verras…  
Nous nous levâmes. Il me suivit docilement jusqu'à ce que je trouve un compartiment vide. Je le verrouillais et teintais les vitres avec un sort. Il était stupéfait et me demanda ce que je faisais. Je le stoppais en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas apprécier…

Je déboutonnais ma robe de sorcier et la fis glisser au sol. Il resta les yeux écarquillaient quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'était la surprise. Ses joues se rosirent et ses yeux devinrent plus sombres encore.  
Je m'avançais d'un pas félin vers lui, entourant son cou de mes bras.

- Je t'ai manqué ? Susurrais-je.

-Oui…Souffla t'il.

- Embrasses moi !  
Il ne se fit pas attendre et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes. Des lèvres douces et sensuelles qui m'avaient tant manquées. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus intense. Il avait recouvré ses esprits et ses mains parcouraient maintenant mon corps fébrilement. Il quitta ma bouche pour s'attaquer à mon cou tout en défaisant le lacet de mon corset. Il tomba au sol, les yeux de Ron s'attardèrent sur la courbe de mes seins puis descendirent jusqu'à mon ventre. Il s'approcha et passa sa langue sur ma peau fine. Il fit glisser la jupe tout doucement en prenant soin d'embrasser mes cuisses et mon ventre. Je bouillais de l'intérieur. J'en avais eu tellement envie. Je l'attrapais par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur la banquette. Je le déshabillais prestement et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur le haut de mes fesses et me pressa contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son désir contre moi.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me fit l'amour comme je l'avais espéré. Tendrement. Nous étions encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque nous sentîmes une secousse. Le train venait de s'arrêter.  
_'Il faudrait peut être vous dépêcher…'_  
Ah tu es là toi !  
_'Je suis toujours là…ah ah'_  
J'ai compris perverse !  
Nous nous rhabillâmes et sortîmes. Harry et Ginny avaient eut l'amabilité de prendre nos bagages.  
Poudlard ne changerait jamais. Toujours aussi accueillant. Une joie intense s'installa en moi, j'aimais cet endroit depuis que j'y avais mis les pieds.  
Ron et moi entrâmes main dans la main dans la grande salle. Un silence s'installa d'abord, puis des 'houra' et des 'enfin, c'est pas trop tôt' retentirent dans la salle.

_  
_oOo…oOo

Et voilà, enfin terminée…depuis le temps  
lOl  
J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.  
Suite ou pas…  
Je ne sais pas encore, ça dépendra…  
de vous, de moi.

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous mes lecteurs,  
mes revieweurs...  
Ceux qui m'ont suivis et soutenus pour que je continu.  
Et j'fais une dédicasse à Bestoune,  
par ce qu'elle en veut une  
KiSsU


End file.
